Vertrauen ist alles was zählt
by Sabrina5312
Summary: Was passiert mit Jane und Lisbon wenn sie endlich erkennen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind, die Vergangenheit sie jedoch nie richtig los lässt? Jisbon-Story, die ihre Höhen und Tiefen hat.
1. Die Erinnerungen

_**Mir ist die Geschichte nach der 10. Folge aus Staffel 4 eingefallen. Sie baut auf einigen Aspekten aus der Folge auf … Da es die Folgen erst auf Englisch gibt, ist als Spoilergefahr bei den Leuten angesagt, die The Mentalist nur auf Deutsch gucken ;)**_

Als Lisbon und Jane das Krankenhauszimmer betraten, konnte man ihr Unbehagen kaum übersehen. Sie verriet sich schon dadurch, dass Lisbon in der Tür stehen blieb um nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit mit Jane zu verbringen. Sie fühlte sich momentan einfach nicht wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Er war nicht er selbst, er war nicht ihr Jane, wie sie ihn kannte und liebte. Er war ein vollkommen anderer Mensch ohne seine Erinnerungen an den Schmerz aus seiner Vergangenheit. Sie wusste das es falsch war sich nicht darüber zu freuen, dass er glücklich war und sein Leben endlich wieder genießen konnte, doch sie konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass sie ihren Patrick Jane verloren hatte, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit.

Jane ging langsam auf das Bett zu und knöpfte seine Weste auf. Er wollte nicht noch eine weitere Nacht in diesem Krankenhaus verbringen, in dem er von allen Seiten beobachtet oder überwacht wurde. Doch er wusste, dass er Lisbon damit einen Gefallen tun würde. Sie würde beruhigt schlafen können und er auch.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah in ein besorgtes Gesicht, dass ihn genau musterte.

„Haben Sie alles was sie brauchen Jane?"  
>„Ich denke ja. Danke, dass Sie mich gefahren haben."<br>„Einer muss sich ja um sie kümmern." Sie lächelte ihn amüsiert an und nahm ihm die Weste aus der Hand.  
>„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wir sehen uns morgen."<br>Damit wollte sich Lisbon eigentlich von Jane verabschieden, jedoch rührte er sich nicht. Er hoffte inständig darauf, dass Lisbon jetzt nicht einfach gehen und ihn allein zurücklassen würde, sondern hier bleiben und mit ihm die Nacht verbringen würde.

Lisbon sah ihn verwundert an: „Ist etwas? Wollen sie nicht schlafen gehen?"  
>„Doch, doch. Wollen sie denn schon gehen?"<br>„Wenn sie keine weiteren Informationen zu unserem Fall haben, würde ich jetzt gerne nach Hause gehen. Ich bin müde."

„Oh, wenn das so ist …."

Jane drehte sich um und ging zum Bett um sich schließlich darauf fallen zu lassen.  
>„Heißt das, dass sie keine Informationen mehr für mich haben?"<br>„Ich kann ihnen nur sagen wer der Mörder ist, ansonsten nichts."  
>Lisbon stieß einen genervten Ton aus und sah ihn auffordernd an, wissend das er den Blick gar nicht sah: „Na dann raus mit der Sprache, wer ist der Killer?"<br>„Oh, Teresa. Ich bin so müde, kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"

Lisbon hätte Jane jetzt gerne eine verpasst, doch sie hielt sich zurück und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen.

~ Warum konnte dieser Kerl ihr nicht einfach sagen was er herausgefunden hatte. Dann könnte sie endlich nach Hause fahren und endlich diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl entfliehen, dass sie immer häufiger in Janes Anwesenheit spürte.~

Jane drehte sich langsam auf seinem Bett um, um schließlich Lisbon auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen. Er sagte nichts, sondern lächelte sie bloß glücklich an.

Nach einer Weile brach er das Schweigen: „Wissen Sie, es ist verdammt unbequem die Nacht in einem Sessel zu verbringen und hier ist noch Platz." Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und lächelte sie noch charmanter an. Lisbons Reaktion darauf war nur ein böser Blick und ein schlichtes „Gutes Nacht Jane!". Damit blieb es dann still zwischen den beiden und Jane schloss enttäuscht die Augen.

Obwohl Lisbon neben ihm saß, konnte er nicht beruhigt schlafen. Er wälzte sich immer wieder hin und her um die Albträume abzuschütteln, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Letztendlich schaute er Lisbon beim schlafen zu, wie ihr Atem ruhig und langsam ging und ihre Brust sich immer im selben Rhythmus hob und sank. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie wach geworden war und ihn eindringlich anstarrte. Er grinste sie an und klopfte erneut auf den Platz neben sich.

„Gut, Sie haben gewonnen. Es ist wirklich verdammt unbequem in diesem Sessel." Jane sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern genoss seinen Sieg im Stillen.

Lisbon stand auf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante: „Und wehe Sie machen sich irgendeinen blöden Spaß daraus." Jane hob unschuldig seine Hände: „Teresa, das würde ich nie tun.", und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite um ihr mehr Platz zu machen und sie legte sich langsam neben ihn.

Das Bett war zu klein um einen großen Abstand zwischen einander zu gewinnen, aber das wollte Jane ja auch gar nicht anders.

Somit lagen die beiden eng aneinander und Jane legte zusätzlich noch einen Arm um seine Lisbon. Lisbon wollte eigentlich noch etwas dagegen sagen und tun, aber sie war so erschöpft, dass sie kein Wort mehr zu Stande brachte und einschlief. Jane hingegen schmiegte sich noch enger an sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren um ihren Geruch einzuatmen und ihre Nähe noch mehr zu genießen. Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lisbon von einem nervigen Geräusch geweckt, jemand klopfte immer wieder lautstark gegen die Tür. Lisbon drehte sich genervt im Bett um und spürte einen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals und einen festen Griff um ihren Bauch. Als sie erkannte, dass es Jane war, der so nah bei ihr lag, lächelte sie zögernd. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder gut geschlafen und sich vollkommen sicher gefühlt. Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihr diese Nähe zu Jane sehr gefiel und sie dieses Gefühl nie gegen etwas eintauschen würde.

Jedoch konnte sie dieses Gefühl nur kurz genießen als das Klopfen erneut erklang. Sie schaute zur Tür und entdeckte Vanpelt, die irritiert in der Tür stand. Lisbon schrak hoch und weckte somit auch Jane, der nur verdattert den Kopf hob und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb: „Was ist denn los? Ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum."  
>Inzwischen war Lisbon schon aus dem Bett gekrochen und stand völlig perplex vor Vanpelt.<p>

„Grace … Ehm, ich kann das erklären, das ist nur ein Missverständnis."  
>Vanpelt sagte nichts und schaute nur verdattert zwischen Lisbon und Jane hin und her. Jane, der immer noch verschlafen blinzelte, richtete sich langsam im Bett auf.<p>

„Jane und ich haben hier nur geschlafen, nichts weiter." Nun stand Jane neben ihr und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare: „Der Sessel war ziemlich unbequem zum schlafen." Lisbon nickte ihm zu und schaute Vanpelt eindringlich an: „Es ist nichts passiert."

Vanpelt nickte, immer noch ziemlich verdattert, und fing an den beiden von den Neuigkeiten in ihrem Fall zu berichten. Ohne ein weiteres Mal auf die vorgefundene Situation zurück zu kommen, verließ Vanpelt das Zimmer und ließ Lisbon und Jane allein zurück.

Lisbon drehte sich langsam zu Jane um und bereitete schon eine klare Ansage vor, die Jane klar machen sollte, dass das nie wieder vorkommen würde. Doch als sie sich umgedreht hatte, bekam sie keine Chance etwas zu sagen, denn Jane presste bereits seine Lippen auf ihre.  
>Lisbon wusste, dass es immer noch nicht ihr Jane war und das es ein Fehler wäre ihn weiter zu küssen. Somit drückte sie ihn sanft von sich weg und schaute ihm in die Augen: „Jane, ich kann das nicht. Sie sind nicht Sie selbst."<br>„Natürlich bin das ich. Teresa, wir wissen beide das Sie das wollen." Er versuchte sie noch einmal zu küssen, doch sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn nicht näher an sich heran.  
>„Sie sind nicht Sie selbst. Sie sind nicht der Patrick Jane, den ich kenne."<br>„Hören Sie auf mit diesem Mist." Nun stand Jane ihr verärgert gegenüber und Lisbon konnte nun ihren Jane gar nicht mehr erkennen. Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und verließ das Krankenzimmer: „Ich erkenne Sie nicht mehr wieder."

Somit blieb Jane allein in dem Zimmer zurück.

Als Lisbon im Hauptquartier ankam, grüßte sie schnell die anderen Kollegen und begab sich in ihr Büro. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, hatte sie ihren Jane nun vollkommen verloren? Ja, es war schön gewesen neben Jane zu schlafen, seine sanften Berührungen, die sie jetzt schon vermisste, und seinen Kuss, der sie fast alles vergessen ließ. Doch es war nicht ihr Jane und sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn nie wieder zurück bekommen würde.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Vanpelt steckte den Kopf in ihr Büro: „Boss? Jane ist da und er hat Neuigkeiten für uns."  
>Lisbon ließ einen Blick durch die Jalousien werfen und traf auf Jane, der mit einer Frau im Arm neben Cho und Rigsby stand. Er lachte fröhlich und gab der Frau einen Kuss. Lisbon ließ den Blick fallen und schaute bedrückt auf ihren Schreibtisch: „Ja, Grace. Ich komme sofort."<p>

Doch Grace verließ ihr Büro nicht, sondern schloss die Tür und kam auf Lisbon zu: „Boss, ich weiß, dass wir nicht über unser Privatleben reden, aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Was ist passiert nachdem ich gegangen bin?"  
>„Es ist nichts passiert."<br>„Aber irgendetwas ist doch mit ihnen. Teresa, ich möchte ihnen nur helfen."  
>„Ich weiß Grace, ich weiß. … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Jane. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst und so wie er jetzt ist, möchte ich ihn nicht in meiner Nähe haben."<br>„Ich weiß was Sie meinen. Er ist … nicht mehr Jane."  
>„Ja, genau."<p>

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür, diesmal stand Jane selbst in der Tür und schaute die beiden Frauen lächelnd an: „Kommen Sie? Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Ich will mein neues Leben beginnen."

Die beiden Frauen nickten ihm irritiert zu und folgten ihm zu seiner Couch, worauf seine Begleitung bereits Platz genommen hatte.

Jane drehte sich zu seinen Kollegen an und fing an: „Gut, jetzt sind ja alle da und wir können anfangen. Ich möchte mich bei allen von Ihnen bedanken. Ich habe die Zeit hier wirklich genossen. Dieses Fälle lösen, macht wirklich viel Spaß, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich hier weiter machen sollte. Ich habe eine andere Berufung."  
>„Moment mal. Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie uns verlassen wollen?"<p>

„Ja, meine liebe Lisbon. Ich finde, dass ich hier nicht her gehöre. Ich möchte ein anderes Leben führen, als immer wieder bösen Jungs hinterher zu laufen."  
>Alle Mitglieder des Teams standen mit offenem Mund vor ihm und konnten ihre Enttäuschungen nur schwer verbergen, vor allem Lisbon, die bereits mit den Tränen kämpfte.<p>

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles. Ich wünsche Ihnen weiterhin viel Erfolg, Sie sind ein besonderes Team von Ermittlern."  
>Damit nahm er die Hand seiner Begleitung und begab sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Doch Lisbon wollte ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen und drehte sich nach ihm um: „Sie erinnern sich an etwas, nicht wahr?"<p>

Jane blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich ihr zu: „Was meinen Sie?"  
>„Sie haben sich an etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnert, an etwas Schlimmes, dass ihnen Schmerzen bereitet … Und sie wollen sich nicht daran erinnern … Sie versuchen davor zu fliehen."<br>„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Ich erinnere mich an nichts … Wollen Sie mir jetzt irgendetwas einreden, damit ich unglücklich bin? Ich bin glücklich! Ich bin endlich wieder glücklich! Warum wollen Sie mir das unbedingt kaputt machen?"  
>„Das will ich nicht, Jane. Aber fahren Sie mit mir mit und beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie sich an nichts erinnern."<br>Jane blieb entgeistert vor ihr stehen und schaute sie eindringlich an. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er sie begleiten würde, aber er wusste, dass er sich erinnern würde, an etwas, was anscheinend wichtig für ihn war. Lisbon schaute ihn herausfordernd an: „Trauen Sie sich mich zu begleiten?"  
>Es blieb eine kleine Ewigkeit still bis Jane ihr zunickte: „Ja, ich begleite Sie." Lisbon nickte zustimmend und begab sich allein mit Jane zum Aufzug und auf den Weg zu seinem Haus, in dem seine Frau und sein Kind starben.<p>

Lisbon parkte das Auto in der Einfahrt und stieg mit einem mulmigen Gefühl aus, sollte sie ihm das wirklich antun? Sollte er dieses Bild wieder vor Augen sehen, nur damit sie ihren Jane wieder bekam?

Inzwischen lief Jane an ihr vorbei und schaute sich das Haus an: „Schönes Haus, wem gehört es?"  
>Lisbon schaute ihm nach und ging mit ihm zur Eingangstür: „Es gehört Ihnen."<br>Sie blieben vor der Tür stehen und Jane schaute sie irritiert an.  
>„Geben Sie mir ihre Schlüssel."<p>

Lisbon nahm die Schlüssel entgegen und schloss die Tür auf, kurz darauf traten die beiden ein. Jane blieb im Wohnzimmer stehen und schaute sich um: „Ich kann mich nicht an dieses Haus erinnern."

Lisbon winkte ihn zu sich und stieg langsam die Treppe empor, bis sie im Flur angekommen war und schaute zu der letzten Türe im Korridor. Jane kam kurz nach ihr oben an und folgte ihrem Blick. Er schaute einige Zeit nur auf die Tür bis er sich traute auf diese zuzugehen. An ihr angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Lisbon um, die ihn besorgt ansah. Dann öffnete er die Tür und schaute zögerlich hinein.

Der aus Blut gemalte Smylie grinste Jane entgegen und zog die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters auf sich. Jane blieb wie versteinert stehen und wusste nicht so recht wohin mit den ganzen Gefühlen, die ihn nun überrollten. Die Bilder, die mit so viel Schmerz verbunden waren, kamen zurück in sein Bewusstsein und er wusste nicht was er tun konnte.

Als er seinen Blick von dem blutigen Smylie lösen konnte, drehte er sich zu Lisbon um, die ihn noch bemitleidenswerter ansah: „Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid."

Jane fühlte wie die Tränen in ihm aufstiegen und sank langsam zu Boden. Lisbon kam langsam auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte die Tränen weiter zu unterdrücken.

„Lisbon …."  
>„Ich bin hier, Jane."<br>„Lisbon, ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern." Damit löste er die Hände von seinem Gesicht und schaute sie an.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sie ließ sich neben ihn fallen und er ließ langsam seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.

So saßen sie zusammen in dem Flur, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

_**Lisbon hat ihren Jane wieder zurück, aber macht das alles wieder gut? **_

_**Sie hat ihre Gefühle für ihn entdeckt, nur hat Jane auch welche für sie? Hatte der Kuss etwas zu bedeuten, obwohl er von dem 'anderen' Jane ausgeübt worden ist?**_

_**Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, ich hoffe sie ist ganz ok geworden.  
>Bitte um Rückmeldungen :)<strong>_


	2. Unwiderstehlich

Als Lisbon wieder aufwachte, war es bereits Morgen. Jane lag in ihrem Schoß und schlief fest. Sie strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Sie wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde, würde er diesen Schmerz noch einmal verkraften können ohne völlig den Verstand zu verlieren? Sie wusste es nicht, sondern hoffte nur darauf, dass sie ihm zur Seite stehen kann wenn er sie braucht. Ihre Finger glitten durch seine Haare und streichelten seine Wange, als würde sie versuchen ein kleines Kind wieder zu beruhigen oder ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben.

Es vergingen noch ein paar Stunden bis Jane allmählich wach wurde und sich auf Lisbons Schoß wieder fand. Er richtete sich langsam auf und suchte ihren Blick um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr nicht unangenehm war. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an: „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"  
>„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, würde ich sagen."<br>„Sie haben fest geschlafen, das war schon lange nicht mehr der Fall."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich wieder richtig schlafen konnte."

Jane saß Lisbon nun gegenüber und starrte sie eindringlich an. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er diese Situation nun einordnen sollte. Er fühlte sich so unsicher in ihrer Gegenwart, und so unsicher war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Er hatte ihre sanften Berührungen im Schlaf gespürt und er wollte nicht das sie aufhörten. Ihre zarten Finger auf seiner Haut, dieses Gefühl würde er nie wieder vergessen, dafür hat er es viel zu sehr geliebt. Was sollte er nun tun? Was war mit ihm los? Wo war seine Sicherheit gegenüber jedem Menschen, dem er begegnete. Lisbon war anders, sie wusste so viel über ihn, sie kannte die Abgründe in ihm und bewahrte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue davor, in einen dieser Abgründe zu blicken oder gar zu stürzen. Sie war seine Lisbon und dafür liebte er sie sehr. Aber war es die Liebe der Freundschaft oder die Liebe einer Partnerschaft. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Inzwischen war Lisbon aufgestanden und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen: „Jane?" Es dauerte eine Weile bis Jane begriff, dass sie mit ihm redete und ergriff kurz darauf ihre Hand.  
>„Ist alles in Ordnung?"<br>„Ja, mir geht es gut. Alles ok."

„Sollen wir wieder fahren?"

„Wohin denn?"  
>„Ins Büro, in ein Café, wohin Sie möchten, Jane."<p>

„Das Büro klingt, glaube ich, doch am besten für mich."  
>„Ok, dann fahren wir ins Büro."<br>Somit gingen die beiden nach unten, aus dem Haus, stiegen ins Auto und fuhren zurück zum Büro.

Indem wurden sie auch schon gespannt von den anderen erwartet. Lisbon brachte Jane kurz zu seinem Sofa und bewegte sich dann in Richtung ihr Büro. Vanpelt drehte sich vorsichtig zu Jane um und schaute ihn an, doch er war schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders und blickte bedrückt auf den Boden. Cho und Rigsby saßen im Hintergrund und trauten sich nicht etwas zu fragen, somit begaben sich alle drei Agents wieder an ihre Arbeit und ließen Jane seine Ruhe.

~Ganz ruhig, Patrick. Denk nicht immer wieder an das alles zurück. Du wirst dich irgendwann rächen können. Red John wird dafür leiden … für das, was er deiner Familie angetan hat. Er wird es büßen … bis er sich wünscht niemals geboren worden zu sein.~ Eine kurze Zeit sah Jane nur noch Schwarz vor Augen, der Hass übermannte ihn, und ließ sich zurück in sein Sofa sinken. ~Verdammt nochmal, du solltest dich momentan wirklich um andere Sachen kümmern. Was ist mit Lisbon, mit Teresa?~ Er schloss die Augen und dachte an den Morgen, an dem er in ihrem Schoß aufgewacht war, und dort für immer hätte liegen bleiben wollen. Er fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare und stöhnte auf. Dann schmiss er sich wieder nach vorne und schaute erneut bedrückt auf den Boden.  
>Kurz darauf kehrte Lisbon zurück zu ihren Kollegen und kündigte einen neuen Fall an, für den sie eine relativ lange Fahrt hinnehmen mussten. Als sie alles mit den drei Agents abgeklärt hatte, kam sie zu Jane und kniete sich vor ihn. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie und strich kurz zärtlich über diese: „Kommen Sie mit, oder wollen Sie uns immer noch verlassen?" Sie zog einen Schmollmund. Jane lächelte zurück: „Sie wissen doch, dass ich mir den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen will … und außerdem könnte ich ihre Enttäuschung nicht ertragen." Lisbon lächelte ihn glücklich an: „Na dann beeilen wir uns wohl um mit den anderen fahren zu können."<p>

Somit standen die beiden auf und schlossen sich den anderen an.  
>Als sie vor dem Van standen, kletterten Jane und Grace bereits auf die hintersten Sitze und machten es sich bequem. Währenddessen Lisbon mit Cho absprach, dass sie diesmal nicht fahren wollte und sich lieber nach hinten zu Jane setzen würde. Somit kletterte sie auch nach hinten und machte es sich neben Jane gemütlich. Dieser freute sich schon darauf sie die ganze lange Fahrt neben sich zu haben und Lisbon erging es nicht anders. Die Nähe <span>ihres<span> Janes machte sie glücklicher wie nie zuvor.

Nach den ersten sechs Stunden Autofahrt machte das Team einen ersten richtigen Stopp. Rigsby parkte den Van vor einem Restaurant und riss eifrig die Türe auf um endlich etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. Cho folgte ihm auf den Fuß, doch Vanpelt, Lisbon und Jane blieben zunächst im Van zurück. Lisbon und Jane schliefen, aneinander gelehnt, tief und fest. Vanpelt stupste Lisbon vorsichtig an um sie zu wecken, nach ein paar Versuchen wachte sie auch auf und holte kurz darauf auch Jane aus seinen Träumen.

Cho und Rigsby hatten schon einen Tisch bekommen und studierten bereits die Karte um schnell etwas Leckeres zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Die drei anderen gesellten sich zu ihnen und bestellten.

„Wie lange sind wir noch unterwegs, Cho?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, Boss. Wahrscheinlich nochmal 6 Std.."

„Rigsby wollen Sie noch weiter fahren, oder soll Sie jemand ablösen?"  
>„Passt schon, Boss. Die letzten Stunden halte ich auch noch aus."<br>Damit ließ Lisbon das Gesprächsthema fallen, akzeptierte, dass niemand fit genug war für eine große Unterhaltung und widmete sich ihrem Nudelgericht zu.

Inzwischen war Jane wieder ganz der Alte geworden und führte ein paar Zaubertricks vor um die gute Stimmung bei zu behalten. Rigsby und Vanpelt waren immer noch ganz angetan von den ganzen Tricks, die Jane auf Lager hatte und an ihnen ausprobierte.

Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten, ging die Autofahrt auch schon weiter.

Im Ort des Verbrechens angekommen, machte sich das Team zunächst auf zu der Polizeistelle um sich über alle Neuigkeiten zu informieren. Dabei fiel es jedem von ihnen schwer diesen Informationen zu folgen, die Autofahrt war einfach zu lang gewesen und nun waren alle vollkommen erschöpft und wollten sich nur noch in ein Bett fallen lassen.

Nachdem Lisbon das Team mit Aufgaben für den nächsten Tag eingedeckt hatte, gingen sie alle zu einem kleinen Hotel und deckten sich mit Zimmern ein.

Jane brachte mit Lisbon Vanpelt zu ihrem Zimmer und begleitete auch Lisbon noch.  
>„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht. Schlafen Sie gut."<p>

„Sie auch Jane. Und machen Sie keinen Unsinn, ich bin zu müde um ihnen hinterher zu laufen."  
>„Ich gehe brav in mein Zimmer und lege mich ins Bett."<br>Sie gab ihm ein wundervolles aber müdes Lächeln und schloss ihre Tür auf: „Bis morgen." Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer und Jane schlurfte weiter zu seinem. Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Das Zimmer war nicht besonders groß, es beinhaltete nur ein Doppelbett und eine kleine Kommode. Jane erhob sich wieder, ohne weiter das Zimmer zu inspizieren, und zog sich aus. Er wollte nicht hier schlafen, alleine … ohne Lisbon. Er musste sich diesen Gedanken einfach eingestehen, er wollte sie bei sich haben. Das konnte er schon lange nicht mehr bestreiten und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er die Chance dazu sie bei sich zu haben, aber er tat nichts.

Halb ausgezogen setzte sich Jane wieder zurück aufs Bett. Er konnte eh nicht schlafen, was zieht er sich denn aus? Somit nahm er sein Hemd und zog es sich wieder an. Daraufhin entschloss er sich einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, vielleicht würde ihm das helfen endlich an etwas anderes denken zu können als an Lisbon.

Nachdem er an der Lobby gefragt hatte, ob es denn auch eine kleine Hotelbar geben würde, ließ er sich dort auch nieder. Obwohl er sonst nie viel Alkohol trinkt, hatte er heute einfach Lust darauf so viel zu trinken, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Einfach nur um nicht Lisbon und die weiterführenden Gedanken mit ihr im Kopf zu haben.

Nach einer Stunde war ihm das auch recht gut gelungen. Er stützte sich auf den Tresen ab und strich sich durch die schon wirren Haare. Er war schläfrig geworden, aber nicht genug um nach oben zu gehen und sich in sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Nicht genug um nicht an sie denken zu müssen.

Doch das wurde ihm eh erschwert, als Lisbon plötzlich neben ihm saß und ihn enttäuscht ansah: „Jane, was machen Sie denn?" Sie schaute den Barkeeper mit einem eisigen Blick an: „Warum haben Sie ihn denn so viel trinken lassen?"  
>Jane kicherte leise: „L-Lisbon …." Lisbon warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu: „Jane, wir gehen jetzt nach oben."<br>„Ja, das ist eine schöne Idee."

„Sie haben doch gesagt Sie bleiben auf ihrem Zimmer und machen keinen Ärger."  
>„Vielleicht wollte ich ja, dass Sie mich holen kommen." Janes Kichern wurde lauter und Lisbon sah ihn nur besorgt an: „Gehen wir."<br>„Ja, meine Liebe." Jane stand auf und ergriff Lisbons Hand: „Aber Sie gehen dann auch nicht mehr weg."  
>Lisbon schüttelte nur den Kopf und bewegte sich langsam mit Jane zum Aufzug. Als dieser in der richtigen Etage ankam, musste Lisbon Jane bereits ein wenig stützen, damit er nicht zusammenbrach.<p>

„Geben Sie mir ihre Zimmerkarte."  
>Jane stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab: „Ich weiß nicht wo die ist."<br>„Jane …."  
>„Ich glaube sie ist in meiner Hosentasche."<br>„Dann geben Sie sie mir."  
>„Nein …."<br>„Wieso nicht? Wollen Sie auf dem Flur schlafen? Das ist mir ziemlich egal."  
>Jane sagte nichts mehr und grinste ihr nur frech entgegen. Lisbon inzwischen sichtlich genervt, was Jane aber nicht weiter störte, griff in seine rechte Hosentasche und fischte die Zimmerkarte heraus. Als sie seinem Blick wieder begegnete, war dieser nun noch frecher als zuvor. Sie konnte nur wieder den Kopf schütteln und schloss die Tür auf. Kurz darauf ließ sich Jane auf dem Bett fallen und stöhnte auf: „Schön hier."<p>

„Ja, und Sie bleiben jetzt hier. Gute Nacht."  
>„Nein …." Jane griff nach Lisbons Hand und zog sie zu sich auf das Bett, so dass Lisbon sich nur kurz über ihm auffangen konnte. Jane legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drehte sich mit ihr auf dem Bett, dass er über ihr liegen konnte und sie nicht so einfach weggehen konnte.<br>„Jane, was soll das werden?"  
>„Wie sieht es denn aus?"<br>Lisbons Wangen wurden rot, so wunderschön rot, dachte Jane. Er genoss diesen Anblick, er versuchte sich jedes kleinste Detail einzuprägen um diesen Augenblick immer wieder in seinem Kopf abrufen zu können.

„Jane, gehen Sie von mir runter. Bitte."

Doch Jane bewegte sich nicht, sondern strich Lisbon nur eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Ich kann nicht, Teresa."

Lisbon wurde immer unruhiger, Jane hatte zu viel getrunken, er konnte nicht klar denken. Sie durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden und etwas tun, was die beiden vielleicht später bereuen würden. Aber wie sollte sie diesem Mann widerstehen, der sich nun über sie stemmte und sie so verliebt anblickte?  
>Doch ihre ganzen Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als Jane sich zu ihr nach unten beugte und seinen Mund an ihr Ohr legte: „Ich kann an nichts mehr anderes denken, als an dich." Ein Schauer lief Lisbon über den Rücken, ein wohltuender Schauer. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr, wie er langsam und ruhig ihre Haut streichelte. Sie würde schwach werden, das wusste sie in diesem Augenblick und das wusste auch Jane.<p>

Er küsste Teresa auf die Wange, auf das Kinn und schließlich auf den Mund. Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren und konnte nicht anders als seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und drückte ihn näher an sich. Sie wollte ihn so nah haben, wie es nur irgendwie ging. Seine Lippen auf ihren und seinen Atem auf ihrer nackten Haut spüren.

Nach einer Weile lösten die beiden sich wieder von einander und schauten sich nachdenklich an: „Bleibst du die Nacht bei mir?" Teresa nickte ihm zögernd zu und küsste ihn erneut.

Die beiden drehten sich wieder auf dem Bett und Teresa setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf, schob es ihm von den Schultern und fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über seine nackte Haut, darunter spürte sie wie seine Muskeln sich immer mehr anspannten. Patrick richtete sich inzwischen auch auf und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich wie er nur konnte, streifte ihr Top über ihren Kopf und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Teresa drückte in wieder auf das Bett und öffnete seinen Gürtel sowie seine Hose. „Warum haben wir nur so lange dafür gebraucht?" Sie lächelte ihn an und strich ihm zärtlich von oben bis zu seiner offenen Hose, wobei sie jede Berührung mit einem Kuss krönte: „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Selbstkontrolle …." Patrick stöhnte unter ihren Liebkosen leise auf: „Und wir hätten das alles fast verpasst." Er küsste sie, drehte sich wieder mit ihr auf dem Bett und streifte dabei seine Hose ab. Währenddessen öffnete sie ihre eigene Hose und streifte sie samt Unterwäsche ab. Patrick setzte sein verführerisches Lächeln auf und machte sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen, während Teresa ihm seine Boxershort vom Körper streifte.

„Können wir diesen ganzen Vorspielkram lassen? Ich werde noch verrückt wenn ich …."  
>Abrupt wurde er von Teresas Kuss unterbrochen und sie drückte ihn so nah an sich, wie nur irgend möglich: „Worauf wartest du noch?" Sie spürte sein Lächeln, als er sie an ihrem Hals küsste und er machte auch keine weiteren Anstalten um ihr dringendes Bedürfnis noch weiter aufzuschieben.<p>

Der nächste Morgen war wohl der schönste für Patrick, seit vielen Jahren. Teresa lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und umarmte ihn mit einem Arm. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, er wollte diesen Augenblick genießen. Einen Augenblick indem er sich sie genau anschauen konnte, indem er ihre Schönheit bewundern konnte, ohne von irgendetwas anderem abgelenkt zu werden. Er ließ nochmal die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht passieren und konnte seine Freude kaum verbergen, somit lächelte er so glücklich wie schon lang nicht mehr.

Nach einer Weile öffnete auch Teresa ihre Augen und blinzelte ihren Patrick verträumt an. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust und schaute nach oben: „Hey." Er hauchte ein zartes „Hey." zurück und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
>„Hast du gut geschlafen?"<br>„Wie ein Baby. Und du?"

„Auch." Sie kletterte ein bisschen weiter nach oben und streichelte sein Gesicht: „Aber nicht nochmal so viel trinken."  
>„Dem guten Alkohol verdanken wir, dass wir hier sind. Wieso also nicht?"<br>Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und gab ihm einen Kuss: „Wir wären auch ohne Alkohol hier gelandet." Er lachte währenddessen sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte und sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Doch sie musste sich selbst unterbrechen: „Weißt du wie viel Uhr wir haben?"  
>„Irgendetwas mit 8 Uhr."<p>

„Jane! Wir müssen los, die anderen warten bestimmt schon."

Teresa hüpfte aus dem Bett und lief schnell ins Bad: „Ich kann bei dir schnell duschen, oder?"  
>„Ich habe gedacht, wir haben keine Zeit mehr und die anderen warten. Sollten wir die Dusche dann nicht einmal ausfallen lassen?"<br>Sie streckte den Kopf aus der Tür und schaute ihn verwirrt an: „Du willst also nicht mit mir duschen? Schade."

Kurz darauf war Patrick nicht mehr in dem Bett zu finden, sondern bereits mit Teresa unter der Dusche. 

_**Ich glaube für das nächste Kapitel brauche ich ein wenig länger. Ich muss mir den zu bearbeitenden Fall noch genauer ausdenken ;)  
>Ich hoffe es macht euch bisher Spaß meine Geschichte zu lesen :D<strong>_


	3. Der neue Fall

**Kapitel**

_**Ich möchte noch kurz zu Anfang auf ein Lied hinweisen, was mir die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen ist. Ich finde das passt einfach perfekt auf Jane und Lisbon … Perfekt!  
>Hier der Link: .comwatch?v=fiaZ3scZovU&feature=BFa&list=HL1326401551&lf=mh_lolz**_

_**Das Lied hat jetzt nichts direkt mit dem Kapitel zu tun :D**_

In der Lobby warteten schon die anderen drei Agents, die etwas verdutzt den beiden Verliebten entgegen sahen.

„Hey!", grüßte Jane ein wenig zu fröhlich.  
>„Entschuldigt uns, dass wir so spät sind, aber ich musste diesen nervigen Besserwisser hier wieder einfangen." Lisbon zeigte auf Jane und alle drei Agents nickten verständnisvoll, als wüssten sie alle was sie meinte.<p>

Jane schaute Lisbon ein wenig enttäuscht an, warum sagte sie ihren Freunden nicht die Wahrheit? War es ihr so peinlich, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte? Nein, es war schön gewesen … wunderschön, dachte Jane weiter, und das fand sie auch, das wusste er bzw. hoffte es.

Lisbon beachtete seinen Blick nicht länger und forderte den Rest des Teams auf zum Polizeirevier zu fahren.

Auf dem Revier erfuhren die Agenten noch weitere Informationen zum Opfer von der örtlichen Polizei. Trotz allem machte sich Vanpelt an die Arbeit und durchleuchtete lieber selbst die letzten Opfer. Denn sie wusste, dass sie noch mehr finden würde als die Polizisten vor ihr.

Inzwischen fuhren Jane und Lisbon gemeinsam mit Cho und Rigsby zum Tatort. Jane wanderte mit Lisbon zum Fundort der beiden Leichen, während Cho und Rigsby sich mit dem letzten Verbliebenen der Familie unterhielten.

Auf dem Boden waren immer noch große Blutlachen aufzufinden, die noch nicht angerührt worden sind. Jane rümpfte angewidert die Nase und durchsuchte mit seinen Augen den Raum um irgendwelche Hinweise ausfindig zu machen.

„Lisbon!", sagte er schließlich, „Was ist hier passiert?"

„Jane, jetzt sagen Sie bitte nicht, dass Sie dem Polizisten vorhin nicht zugehört haben?"  
>„Es tut mir leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders." Er lächelte sie frech an, doch Lisbon reagierte nicht darauf: „Und gestern?"<p>

„Meh, da hatte ich keine Lust."

Lisbon schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und beobachtete Jane wie er auf das Fenster zu ging.

„Ich weiß schon mal, dass es mindestens ein Opfer gibt, dass mit dem Mörder gekämpft hat.", er zeigte auf einen zerrissenen Vorhang, „Der Vorhang ist zerrissen und die Vase auf der demolierten Kommode ist kaputt. Sie müssen sich dagegen geschmissen haben, es gab definitiv einen Kampf!" Er machte eine kurze Pause und lief auf das Regal neben Lisbon zu: „Es war eine Familie … Mutter, Tochter, Vater." Er zeigte auf das Familienfoto, dass die Familie glücklich im Urlaub zeigte: „Es war aber nicht nur ein Opfer.", er drehte sich zu Lisbon um, „Dafür ist zu viel Blut auf dem Boden … Es waren zwei … Mutter und Vater, der Vater hat mit dem Angreifer gekämpft …." Er hielt inne: „Nein … Es waren Mutter und Tochter, oder?" Erneut hielt er inne und sah Lisbon mitgenommen an. Sie nickte zögernd und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Sophie und Stella Wilson … Die Polizei vermutet, dass es ein Serienkiller war. Es gab bereits drei Fälle, die diesem Fall sehr ähnlich sind."

Janes Blick wurde schlagartig leer und er bewegte sich mechanisch auf den Ausgang zu.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?"

Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und schaute sie eindringlich an.  
>„Das soll jetzt 'n Witz sein, oder? Du verlangst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich an diesem Fall arbeite!"<p>

Seine Stimme überschlug sich leicht als er sie anschrie wobei er sich fassungslos an den Kopf fasste.

„Jane, ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht ist, aber wir brauchen Sie für diesen Fall."

Jane schüttelte sturr den Kopf: „Nein … Nein! Ich habe mich vor erst einem Tag wieder an alles erinnert, was Red John meiner Familie angetan hat, was er MIR angetan hat. Ich spüre den Schmerz wieder so stark in mir, wie schon lange nicht mehr … Und du verlangst von mir, dass ich einen Fall untersuche, die meinem eigenen so sehr ähnelt.", er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an, „Teresa … Ich weiß, dass ich mit dem Schmerz umgehen kann, ich konnte und musste es schon vorher … Aber nur weil ich mich mit Gedanken an dich abgelenkt habe! … Du hilfst mir nicht an diesen unerträglichen Schmerz denken zu müssen, aber wenn ich hier mit dir stehe und du von mir verlangst, dass ich diesen Fall löse, geht das nicht!"

Sie nickte verständnisvoll aber wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte, was er von ihr brauchte. Somit blieb sie mitten im Raum stehen und ließ ihn gehen. Sie konnte ihm nicht folgen, sie konnte nicht, sie musste einen Fall lösen und sie wusste, dass er sich wieder beruhigen würde und ihr helfen würde, so wie er es immer tat.

Cho und Rigsby hatten inzwischen das Gespräch mit Tom Wilson, dem Mann und Vater der Opfer, beendet. Es war schwer gewesen etwas hilfreiches aus ihm herauszubekommen, da er immer hilflos vor sich hin stammelte. Die einzigen Fakten waren, dass er auf Geschäftsreise war und am gestrigen Morgen zurückkehrte und seine Familie im Haus tot aufgefunden hatte. Mehr Informationen konnte er den Agents in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht mitteilen.

Als Jane an Cho und Rigsby vorbei stürmten, schauten die beiden sich zunächst verwirrt an aber nach ein paar Sekunden war ihnen klar warum er so urplötzlich wegrannte, es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an sich selbst und Red John.

Jane blieb noch einmal im Garten des Hauses stehen und beobachte Tom Wilson der weinend zwischen den Sanitätern saß. Er wusste wie sich dieser Mann jetzt fühlte, denn er fühlte es in diesem Moment selbst, so stark wie schon lang nicht mehr. Er fragte sich, ob dieses Gefühl jemals weggehen würde, ob er jemals wieder eine Beziehung mit jemand anderem eingehen konnte und wieder richtig glücklich sein konnte. Kurz darauf waren seine Gedanken bei Lisbon, die nun allein in dem Haus stand und mit seinem Abgang zurecht kommen musste. Er dachte an die letzte Nacht, wie er es geliebt hatte, sie so nah bei sich zu haben, sie zu küssen, sie zu berühren … Aber war es wirklich Liebe? Oder liebte er es nur wieder eine Frau richtig anfassen zu können? Lisbon bedeutete ihm viel, dass wusste er und bestritt es nie. Sie war sein Engel, seine Lisbon, die ihn vor jeder Gefahr beschützte und ihm immer zur Seite stand. Sie war seine Freundin …  
>Jane schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken schnell wieder los zu werden und stürmte vom Tatort davon. Er musste weg von hier, wohin war ihm egal. Er kannte die Stadt nicht, somit würde er neue Sachen kennen lernen, die ihn ablenken würden, egal wohin er ging und dieses Gefühl verlieh ihm Sicherheit, dass er sich wieder fangen konnte und nicht vollkommen überschnappte.<p>

Cho und Rigsby waren inzwischen zu Lisbon ins Haus gestoßen und sahen sich um.

„Hat Jane irgendetwas interessantes gefunden?"

„Naja, er hat mir nur Sachen gesagt, die wir bisher schon wussten. Und Sachen, die auch ich gesehen hätte, wie zum Beispiel, dass der Mörder mit einem der Opfer gekämpft haben muss. Sehen Sie sich die Kommode und den Vorhang an."

Die beiden Agents schauten sich die vorgestellten Möbel an und nickten zustimmend.

„Ich denke wir können nicht mehr entdecken als Jane." Cho zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich der Tür zu. Doch Lisbon blieb verunsichert im Raum stehen.

„Es kommt mir vor, als wäre hier noch irgendetwas …."

Cho drehte sich wieder um, lief durch den Raum und verschwand hinter einer Türe.  
>„Nein, hier ist auch nichts. Nur ein bisschen Gerümpel." Er schaute sich dennoch genauer in dem Raum um und stieß auf ein Bild von einem Highschool-Abschlussjahrgang aus dem Jahr 1988, das Glas war an einer Seite aufgesprungen und sah recht demoliert aus.<br>„Boss?"

Cho hörte Lisbon durch den Raum wandern bis sie neben ihm stand.  
>„Da war wohl jemand wütend als er das Bild kaputt gemacht hat."<p>

Lisbon nahm das Bild Cho aus der Hand und ging nach draußen, auf der Suche nach Tom Wilson. Als sie ihn fand, hielt sie ihm das Bild vor die Nase. Tom Wilson sah etwas irritiert aus als er sich das Bild ansah.

„Ha, mein Abschlussjahrgang. Schöne Zeit auf der Highschool. Aber warum ist es kaputt? Was haben Sie damit gemacht?"

Lisbon schaute ihn bitter an:  
>„Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Wilson. Warum sollten wir dieses Bild beschädigen?"<br>Tom Wilson schaute ein bisschen verwirrt drein:  
>„Und wer soll es dann kaputt gemacht haben? Meine Frau und Tochter … Sie wussten, dass mir das Bild am Herzen liegt. Es zeigt meine ganzen alten Freunde … und wissen Sie, ich erinnere mich unglaublich gerne an all die Zeit zurück."<p>

Er versuchte zu lächeln, bekam jedoch nur ein gequältes Grinsen aufs Gesicht.

„Wir wissen nicht wer es kaputt gemacht hat. Es lag in der Abstellkammer auf dem Boden vielleicht ist es mal aus dem Regal gefallen."

„Das Bild stand immer im Wohnzimmer …!"

„Wir haben es gerade in der Abstellkammer gefunden."  
>„Das kann nicht sein! Es stand immer im Wohnzimmer! Es stand im Regal!"<p>

Lisbon zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm ihm das Bild wieder aus der Hand. Merkwürdig, warum lag das Bild dann zerbrochen in der Abstellkammer? Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und ging wieder zu den anderen.

„Mr. Wilson ist davon überzeugt, dass das Bild im Wohnzimmer stand. Es war sein kleines Heiligtum."

„Dann muss es jemand in die Kammer gelegt oder wohl eher geschmissen haben."

„Vielleicht der Mörder?"  
>„Aber was hätte er für einen Grund gehabt?"<br>Alle drei Agents starrten auf das Bild, auf dem nur ein Haufen junger Männer stand, die glücklich in die Kamera strahlten.

„Es hat etwas mit den Leuten auf dem Bild zu tun.", hörten die drei hinter sich und drehten sich rasch um. Jane stand im Türrahmen und beäugte sie belustigt.

„Das ist doch wohl ganz offensichtlich … Der Mörder kommt hier rein, sieht das Foto, rastet aus und wirft es zu Boden."

„Und warum?"

Jane kam auf Lisbon zu und nahm ihr das Foto aus der Hand.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, meine Liebe, aber das werde ich noch herausfinden."  
>„Also arbeiten Sie doch mit an dem Fall?"<br>„Nein, ich helfe ihnen nur manchmal aus. Die Stadt hat nichts interessantes zu bieten, was mich ziemlich enttäuscht." Er zog einen Schmollmund und legte das Bild zurück in Lisbons Hand: „Viel Spaß noch." Damit ließ er alle wieder alleine und verschwand aus dem Haus.

„Er muss immer den Besserwisser spielen, oder?", kam es von Rigsby, der immer noch verzweifelt auf das Bild starrte um als Erstes den entscheidenden Aspekt zu finden.

Lisbon sah Jane hinterher und nickte gedankenverloren. Sie machte sich doch ziemliche Sorgen um Jane. Er verhielt sich merkwürdiger, merkwürdiger als sonst. Sie stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus und machte sich auf den Weg um nach Jane zu suchen.

Draußen vor der Tür wurde sie direkt fündig, denn Jane lehnte einfach nur am Wagen und starrte in den Himmel. Wohin sollte er auch? Das Hotel war ziemlich weit weg und anscheinend gab es hier nichts interessantes zu entdecken.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich ihm unauffällig über die Hand.  
>„Hey.", sie lächelte ihn sanft an.<p>

„Hey."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er schaute sie nachdenklich an und lächelte schließlich.  
>„Natürlich."<p>

„Du gibst dir echt überhaupt keine Mühe zu lügen."

Sie stieß ihm in die Rippen und er lächelte noch stärker: „Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, was ich davon halte. Ich möchte nicht hier sein."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber wir müssen den Fall aufklären und das heißt, dass ich hier arbeiten muss und du auch."  
>„Meh, ich tu es nicht. Wenn ihr euch bei manchen Details unschlüssig seid, ich helfe euch sofort aber auch nur dann. Ich werde nicht hier rum rennen und das alles auf mich einwirken lassen."<p>

„Aber dann kannst du auch keine Verdächtigen ärgern."  
>Lisbon versuchte Jane ein wenig aufzuheitern aber schaffte es nur teilweise. Zu groß war Janes Abneigung dem Fall gegenüber.<br>„Fährst du mich zum Hotel?"

„Jane, bitte, hilf uns ein wenig."

„Das Bild … Mehr findet ihr hier nicht. Es ist das Bild was euch auf die richtige Spur führen wird, ich bin mir sicher."

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu: „Du gibst mir so einfach den Hinweis? Was ist faul daran?"  
>Er schaute sie unschuldig an und hob beide Hände: „Meine liebe Lisbon, ich würde Sie doch nie hinters Licht führen."<p>

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und stieg ins Auto.

Auf dem Polizeirevier wurden die drei Agents von Vanpelt informiert was es neues gab. Sie hatte mehr gefunden als die Polizisten vor ihr, was ein Wunder. Sie stellte das Flipchart vor ihre Kollegen und hing nacheinander mehrere verschiedene Gesichter auf.  
>„Das hier ist Tom Wilson, das Phill Flurrer, das Jack Miller und das Simon Newton. Alle vier Männer sind Opfer eines Verlustes geworden. Sie haben alle ihre Frau und Tochter verloren. Alle auf die selbe Art und Weise. Der Mann kam von einer Reise wieder und fand seine Familie tot auf. Alle wurden gleich getötet, mit einem Schnitt durch die Kehle. Alles ist gleich, die Fälle hängen hundertprozentig zusammen. Und jetzt kommt noch das aller beste …."<p>

„Alle vier kennen sich.", unterbrach Jane Vanpelt und lächelte ihr entgegen.  
>„Genau … Jane, woher wussten Sie das?"<br>„Das Bild, meine Lieben. Die vier Jungs standen Arm in Arm auf dem Bild. Sie waren oder sind immer noch Freunde."

Rigsby sah Jane genervt entgegen und dachte leise bei sich, warum immer Jane die Details sah und er nie fündig wurde.

Jane kam auf die anderen zu und setzte sich neben Lisbon.  
>„Sie waren im Hotel … Wie schnell kamen Sie hier hin ohne Auto?"<p>

Jane lächelte Lisbon verzogen an: „Oh, ich hab da meine Mittel."

Rigsby und Cho schmunzelten kurz und widmeten sich dann wieder dem Flipchart zu.

Vanpelt führte weiter aus: „Wie Jane bereits gesagt hat, kennen sich alle vier untereinander und sie tauchen auch in den Akten auf. Sie waren in ihrer Jugend eine Gang und nicht wirklich brav. Sie haben Diebstahl begangen, Autos in Brand gesetzt und viele Gewalttaten gehen auch auf ihr Konto."

Jane schaute konzentriert auf die Gesichter der Männer: „Hatten die vier zufällig öfters ein Opfer im Visier?"

Vanpelt nickte ihm zustimmend zu: „Ja, hatten sie. Dieser junge Mann war auch meine erste Adresse. Er lebt glücklicherweise auch hier … Hier ist die Adresse."

Cho und Rigsby nahmen diese freudig in Empfang und machten sich auf den Weg. Vanpelt setzte sich wieder zurück an ihren Laptop und durchstöberte die nächsten Akten.

Jane und Lisbon gingen auf die Küchenzeile zu und setzten sich an einen Tisch.  
>„Verrätst du mir, warum du immer wieder sagst, dass du nicht an dem Fall mitarbeiten willst und doch immer wieder auftauchst?"<p>

„Ehm … Nein." Er lächelte sie schief an und griff nach einem Keks.

„Aber ich kann dir sagen worauf ich mich heute Abend freuen würde."  
>Lisbon fühlte wie ihr die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht sich rot färbte: „Psst, nicht so laut."<p>

Er schaute sie gespielt verletzt an: „Ist es so peinlich?"

Sie boxte ihm gegen den Arm und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: „Nein, das mein ich nicht. Aber es sollte nicht jeder gleich wissen."

Er verdrehte die Augen und kaute weiter an seinem Keks herum.

„Was hast du dir denn für heute Abend vorgestellt?"

Plötzlich war sein brillantes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt: „Interessiert?"

Lisbon lief erneut rot an und schaute verlegen auf den Tisch: „Kommt drauf an, was du vorhast."

„Lass dich überraschen.", meinte Jane nur knapp und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „Du machst mich wahnsinnig."  
>Er nickte ihr zustimmend zu: „Ich weiß, und du liebst mich dafür."<p>

_**Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang aber ich habe immer leichte Probleme damit richtige Aufteilungen vorzunehmen. Sonst würde ich ein riesiges Kapitel schreiben mit Millionen von Untertiteln :D**_

_**Naja, ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht und ich schreib auch gerade schon am 4. Kapitel.**_


	4. Vertrauen

_**So und weiter geht's … Ich habe mich ziemlich beeilt das nächste Kapitel schnell fertig zu stellen … Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)**_

Als es allmählich dunkel wurde, leerte sich das Polizeirevier. Doch Lisbons Team saß immer noch in dem kleinen Raum, der ihnen zum arbeiten zugeteilt worden war, und arbeiteten. Vanpelt hing wie auch vor 3 Stunden schon vor dem Laptop und las. Cho und Rigsby hingegen lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück und dösten vor sich hin. Lisbon saß gemeinsam mit Jane auf einer leicht gepolsterten Bank. Jane hatte seine Augen geschlossen und Lisbon las eine Akte durch. Cho und Rigsby hatten nicht viel von ihrem Verdächtigen herauskriegen können. Er hatte anscheinend ein Alibi für die Tatzeit, jedoch wollten das Teams dieses nochmal überprüfen, denn Jane bezweifelte die Echtheit und damit lag er meist richtig, somit vertrauten die anderen ihm.

Als Rigsby plötzlich laut gähnte, wurde Lisbon aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, die schon lange nicht mehr dem Fall galten sondern ihrem charmanten Sitznachbarn. Sie beschäftigte sich immer noch mit der Frage, was er gleich mit ihr vor hatte.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

Cho hob seinen Arm und gab ihr die Antwort: „Kurz nach acht."

„Dann sollten wir für heute Schluss machen."  
>Vanpelt sah erleichtert von ihrem Laptop auf: „Das ist eine tolle Idee, ich bin vollkommen fertig."<p>

Die drei standen sofort auf und packten ihre Sachen zusammen: „Wollen wir noch etwas essen gehen?", fragte Rigsby begierig.

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, danke. Ich brauche heute nichts und ich denke die Schlafmütze neben mir wacht heute nicht mehr richtig auf."

Sie stieß Jane kurz auf, doch dieser reagierte nicht weiter und ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

Rigsby schaute fragend zu den anderen und diese nickten ihm zu: „Wir hätten noch Hunger."  
>Lisbon verabschiedete sich von den anderen und wartete noch kurz bis diese aus dem Raum verschwunden waren um Jane erneut anzustoßen. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wartete gespannt, er war doch jetzt nicht wirklich eingeschlafen, oder? Kurz darauf stöhnte er schläfrig auf: „Was ist denn?"<p>

„Wir sind fertig für heute. Ich will zurück ins Hotel."

Jane war sofort hellwach und schaute sich um: „Habe ich echt geschlafen?"  
>„Anscheinend ja."<p>

Jane streckte sich einmal und legte elegant einen Arm um seine Lisbon: „Na dann wollen wir mal."

Die beiden standen auf und verließen gemeinsam das Revier.

Auf Janes Hotelzimmer angekommen, setzte sich Lisbon auf sein Bett und schaute ihn wissbegierig an: „Was hast du denn jetzt vor?"

„Wusstest du, dass dieses Hotel einen Wellnessbereich hat?"

Lisbons Augen wurden größer und schauten ihn irritiert an.

„Sauna, Whirlpool usw. … Da könnte man sich doch mal so richtig entspannen. Vor allem du, du bist immer so angespannt."

„Bin ich überhaupt nicht!"  
>Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte sie frech an: „Du doch nicht, nein. Oh, Teresa, wie komm ich nur darauf, dass du angespannt sein könntest."<p>

Sie schaute ihn nun beleidigt an: „Ich bin nicht angespannt."

Jane äffte sie kurz nach und setzte sich dann zu ihr aufs Bett: „Willst du wirklich nicht mit mir in die Sauna, oder schwimmen gehen? Das wäre doch der perfekte Abschluss für diesen Tag."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wieso nicht, die anderen sind eh essen."  
>Jane ließ sich ruckartig zurück aufs Bett fallen und stöhnte auf: „Warum denkst du immer an die anderen? Hallo? Ich bin hier, ich bin derjenige an den du denken solltest."<br>„Jane …."

„Patrick.", korrigierte er sie beiläufig.

„Patrick, ich weiß, dass das nervt aber es sind nun mal die Regeln."  
>„Regeln, welche Regeln?"<p>

„Ja, du befolgst nie Regeln. Für dich ist es einfach diese nicht zu beachten."  
>„Nein, Teresa, ich mein es Ernst. Welche Regeln?"<p>

„Ich darf nichts mit meinen Agenten anfangen, das weißt du ganz genau.", erwiderte sie ihm leicht irritiert.  
>„Aber … Ich bin nicht einer deiner Agents. Ich bin ein Berater des CBIs."<p>

Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Das zählt bestimmt auch."  
>„Nein, tut es nicht."<br>Er zog sie langsam zu sich hinunter und küsste sie: „Denk doch einmal bitte nicht an deinen Job. Nur einmal … Für mich?"

Sie küsste ihn lächelnd an: „Für dich."

Damit lag sie auch schon auf ihm und die Wellness-Idee war vorerst aus ihren Köpfen verschwunden.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Jane von einem leisen Rauschen geweckt. Er stützte sich auf seine Arme und sah sich im Raum um, das Geräusch kam anscheinend aus dem Bad. Jane tastete kurz die Stelle neben sich ab, fand jedoch nicht das, was er finden wollte, denn dort war niemand mehr. Jane kroch aus dem Bett und schlenderte leise zum Bad, er öffnete die Tür und schielte hinein. Lisbon stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm unter der Dusche. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, schob den Duschvorhang zur Seite und trat zu ihr in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser wanderte seinen Körper hinunter als er Lisbon beide Hände auf die Schultern legte und sie im Nacken küsste. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er bemerkte, wie sie leise weinte.

„Teresa? … Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt und drehte sie langsam zu sich um, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und starrte wie gebannt auf seine Brust.

_~Schau ihm nicht in die Augen, tu es nicht, du wirst schwach werden, wie immer.~_

„Teresa … Sieh mich an.", versuchte er es erneut, doch sie tat nichts, sondern blieb stumm stehen und starrte weiterhin geradeaus. Als er ihr Kinn anhob und ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und sie dazu gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen, schloss sie einfach die Augen. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, nicht in diese wundervollen blauen Augen, die sie immer so faszinierten. Seine Augen spiegelten so oft den Kampf in seinem Inneren wieder sowie auch das Glück, dass er in letzter Zeit öfters wieder erlebte. In den Gedanken an die schönen Momente mit Jane schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie hörte ihn leise schmunzeln.

„Erzählst du mir was mit dir los ist?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ahnte, dass das Lächeln verschwunden war: „Ich kann nicht."  
>Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und schlang die Arme um sie.<br>„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen … Aber dafür musst du es mir erzählen …. War es ein schlechter Traum?"

„Nein, Jane. Es ist nichts. Vergessen Sie das hier einfach."

Damit löste sie sich ruckartig aus seiner Umarmung und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Jane dachte kurz darüber nach sie wieder zurückzuholen und sie noch einmal zu fragen, aber sie würde ihm eh nicht antworten. Somit blieb er unter der Dusche stehen und beobachtete sie während sie sich anzog.

„Ich sollte gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Janes Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er schritt aus der Dusche und packte Lisbon energisch am Handgelenk. Lisbon erschrak unter seinem festen Griff und sah ihn verlegen aber dennoch böse an: „Jane, lassen Sie mich los!" Jane blieb sturr, er hielt sie noch fester fest.

„Warum willst du jetzt gehen? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Etwas falsches gesagt?" … Teresa, rede mit mir!" Lisbon entriss ihm ihren Arm: „Ich will nicht reden! … Ich möchte jetzt gehen und mich wieder schlafen legen."  
>„Warum bleibst du nicht hier? Du kannst hier genauso gut schlafen."<p>

Sie hielt kurz inne und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen: „Nein, nein … Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht."  
>Damit verschwand Lisbon aus seinem Bad und ließ ihn fragend und verzweifelt zurück.<p>

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wie immer, Lisbon spielte den harten Boss, der auf der Arbeit ihren Kollegen gegenüber keine Gefühle zeigte. Und um sich diese Aufgabe noch einfacher zu machen, ignorierte sie Jane komplett.

Die anderen Drei aus dem Team bemerkten die eisige Stimmung sofort, trauten sich jedoch nicht die beiden darauf anzusprechen. Jane saß stumm auf der Bank und trank seinen Tee, sein Blick war streng und gedankenverloren. Und Lisbon, sie stürmte durch die Gegend, stritt mit den zuständigen Polizisten auf dem Revier und teilte ihrem Team weitere Aufgaben zu, doch Jane mied sie weiterhin, er wollte ja eh nicht am Fall mitarbeiten.

Als Jane plötzlich aufstand und auf Lisbon zuging, lag die Aufmerksamkeit der drei anderen Agents nur auf den beiden.

„Lisbon, wir müssen reden!"

Alle vier erwarteten gespannt Lisbons Reaktion, doch sie winkte nur ab und verließ zügig den Raum. Doch Jane ließ nicht so einfach locker und folgte ihr.

„Lisbon!", schrie Jane ohne Erfolg, denn Lisbon lief nun noch schneller davon. Doch das überraschte Jane nicht weiter und beschleunigte seine Schritte bis er sie zufassen bekam und sie unsanft zu sich umdrehte.

„Lisbon, hören Sie auf damit. Das ist doch Schwachsinn vor mir wegzurennen."

„Jane, Sie tun mir weh!", war das Einzige was Lisbon ihm entgegen setzen konnte und Jane lockerte seinen Griff, ließ sie dennoch nicht los.  
>„Erzähl es mir … Du kannst mir vertrauen."<br>„Oooh, nein! Dir kann man nicht vertrauen ….", lachte Lisbon ihn an.

„Teresa, sei doch jetzt nicht so kindisch."

Lisbon hob beide Augenbrauen und schaute ihn verblüfft in die Augen: „Ich bin kindisch? … Das sagt der Mann vor mir, der kindischer nicht sein könnte!"

„Also ich bin nicht die Person, die immer wieder vor einem Gespräch wegrennt."  
>„Oh, Gott … Jane, lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe.", stöhnte Lisbon leicht verzweifelt.<p>

Es blieb eine Weile still zwischen den beiden und sie schauten sich nur nachdenklich in die Augen.

„Ich … Ich soll dich also in Ruhe lassen?"

„Ja, wenn Sie das schaffen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

Jane ließ ihre Hand los und schaute sie enttäuscht und verletzt an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Ihnen so unangenehm bin. Ich habe gedacht nach den letzten Wochen wären wir uns näher gekommen."

„Hören Sie auf mich so anzugucken. Es ist gegen die Regeln, es war ein Fehler. Ich hatte … Naja, ich hatte Mitleid mit Ihnen und wollte Sie nicht allein lassen."  
>„Oh, Sie hatten also Mitleid mit mir. Ach so, ja das erklärt warum wir miteinander geschlafen haben …Schlafen Sie mit jedem der ihnen leid tut? … Gut zu wissen."<br>Jane wand seinen Blick von Lisbon ab und schaute bedrückt auf den Boden, er wusste, dass seine Reaktion ein wenig zu hart war, aber er konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen: „Ich hätte gedacht es wäre mehr gewesen als das …."

Damit drehte Jane sich um und verschwand.

_~Was habe ich da nur getan? Patrick … Oh, Patrick, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich komme damit einfach nicht zurecht. Du bist nicht bereit für mich … Und ich habe Angst, dass ich dich noch mehr verletzen kann. … Patrick, ich … ich liebe dich, aber du bist nicht bereit für eine neue Liebe … Du hast immer noch nicht damit abgeschlossen … Verdammt, warum denkst du das nur, Teresa? Sag es ihm, sag ihm die Wahrheit wie du fühlst … Ihr werdet eine Lösung finden, er findet immer eine. … Aber jetzt will er eh nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben … Es tut mir so leid, Patrick …~_

Als Lisbon wieder zurückging, sahen ihre Kollegen kurz besorgt auf, sagten jedoch nichts. Sie war ihnen dankbar, dass sie nicht nachfragten, denn momentan war sie nicht in der Lage dazu irgendjemandem klar eine Antwort zu geben, noch nicht mal sich selbst. Sie schaute kurz zu der Bank, doch dort saß niemand.

„Jane ist nicht hier.", sagte Vanpelt.

Lisbon nickte zögerlich: „Ich weiß." Es blieb einen Moment still und jeder der Vier fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Es lag Spannung in der Luft, die Jane und Lisbon betraf, jedoch schwankte sie auch auf die anderen über. So war das wohl in einer Familie.

„Wir sollten weiter an dem Fall arbeiten.", sagte Lisbon und nahm sich erneut die Akte vom Vorabend in die Hand.

„Boss, ich habe etwas neues über unsere vier Männer herausgefunden."  
>Lisbon hob ihren Kopf und sah Vanpelt auffordernd an weiter zu sprechen.<p>

„Die vier hatten zur ihrer Schulzeit einen schweren Autounfall … mit einem Lehrer ihrer Schule. Sie waren betrunken von einer Party nach Hause gefahren und haben ihn anscheinend übersehen gehabt. Sie haben ihn überfahren …."

„Lebt er noch?", griff Rigsby schnell ein.

„Ja, tut er. Er ist querschnittgelähmt und saß von damals an im Rollstuhl."

„Noch weitere Informationen dazu?", nun linkte sich auch Cho ein.

„In den Akten steht nur noch, dass dieser Lehrer die vier Jungs auf Schadensersatz verklagt hat, diese aber nie darauf eingegangen waren. Zusätzlich wurde er auch einmal von Simon Newton wegen Belästigung angeklagt."  
>„Wie ist der Name des Lehrers?"<p>

„Joseph Shatter, hier ist die Adresse Jungs."

Cho und Rigsby standen auf und nahmen die neue Adresse entgegen: „Vielleicht ist das ja unser Mann."

Vanpelt, Cho und Lisbon schauten Rigsby verwirrt an.

„Wie soll denn bitteschön ein Mann im Rollstuhl so viele Menschen töten?"

Rigsby zuckte mit den Schultern: „War nur so eine Idee."

Lisbon schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „Nehmen Sie sich ihn trotzdem vor. Vielleicht hat er wichtige Informationen für uns!"

Somit verschwanden Rigsby und Cho erneut um den neuen Verdächtigen zu untersuchen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit unserem ersten Verdächtigen, Henry Mars. Haben Sie etwas neues gefunden, Grace?"

„Sein Alibi ist nicht wirklich wasserfest. Er meinte er wäre zu der Tatzeit auf einer Party gewesen. Er nannte ein paar Namen bei denen ich mich erkundigen sollte, aber diese sagten, dass sie nicht wussten ob Mars die ganze Zeit über da gewesen war, oder kurzzeitig abwesend war."  
>„Super, also holen wir ihn sofort hierhin! Ich denke er verheimlicht uns noch etwas."<p>

Im Haus von Joseph Shatter war es nicht sonderlich gemütlich, es war ein altes heruntergekommenes Haus, dass schon lang nicht mehr gepflegt wurde. Rigsby schaute sich ein bisschen in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um. Man konnte nicht viel sehen, keine Fotos von der Familie oder ein nettes Andenken. Eine Fernsehzeitschrift und mehrere Flaschen Bier standen auf dem Tisch und unter dem Tisch fand man nur noch mehr Flaschen. Shatter war also ein Alkoholiker und anscheinend gewaltbereit wie man unschwer an den vielen Dellen in den Wänden erkennen konnte.

„Haben Sie noch Kontakt mit den vier Männern?", setzte Cho die Befragung fort.  
>„Nein! Mit diesen Schweinen habe ich nichts am Hut.", erwiderte Shatter feindselig.<p>

„Okay … Warum haben Sie Mr. Newton belästigt?"

„Sehen Sie mich an, Sie Trottel. Diese Idioten haben mein Leben zerstört. Ich kann nicht mehr gehen! Ich habe alles verloren wegen diesen Arschlöchern."  
>„Beruhigen Sie sich Mr. Shatter."<br>„Beruhigen? Ich soll mich beruhigen? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!"

„Mr. Shatter ihr Hass wird Sie nicht weiterbringen und Rache schon gar nicht."

Cho und Rigsby drehten sich verwirrt um und entdeckten Jane, der auf sie zukam.

„Hass ist ein schlechtes Laster, dass Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Und von ihrer Rache an die Vier sollten Sie gleich wieder ablassen … Rache lohnt sich nicht."

„Und was ist das jetzt für ein Clown?", fuhr Mr. Shatter Jane und die andern beiden an.

„Mr. Shatter ich bin kein Clown. Ich bin Berater des CBIs."  
>„Mir ist ziemlich egal wer Sie sind. Verschwinden Sie und nehmen Sie diese Dorftrottel gleich mit!"<p>

Mr. Shatter hob angriffslustig eine Bierflasche und setzte zum Wurf an.

„Okay, wir verschwinden schon."

Somit verließen die Drei das Haus und schlenderten zurück zum Wagen.

„Der hat doch Dreck am stecken!", sagte Rigsby nachdenklich.

„Wahrhaftig.", sagte Jane und ging an den beiden vorbei.

„Sagen Sie mal, Jane. Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen?"

„Ich bin gelaufen."

„Und woher wussten Sie wo wir waren?"  
>„Wissen Sie … Nicht nur Grace kann recherchieren."<p>

„Sie können einen Computer benutzen?", Rigsby schmunzelte über seine eigene Frage und grinste Jane schief an.

„Ich glaube Sie brauchen meine Hilfe nicht länger.", entschied Jane und drehte den beiden wieder den Rücken zu: „Sagen Sie Lisbon, dass Sie mich nicht suchen soll. Ich bin so frei und nehme mir den restlichen Tag frei."

„Aber ….", setzte Cho an, aber Jane ging weiter ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

„Na dann sollten wir zurück zum Revier wenn Jane nicht mit will."

Rigsby nickte seinem Kameraden zu und sie fuhren zurück.

Lisbon saß nun schon eine geschlagene Stunde vor dem Verdächtigen Henry Mars. Dieser lächelte sie nur belustigt an und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch.  
>„Mr. Mars, warum sagen Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit. Wo waren Sie zur Tatzeit?"<br>Er blies genervt Luft aus: „Agent Lisbon, das habe ich Ihnen nun schon tausendmal gesagt. Ich war auf einer Party und habe dort ausgelassen gefeiert."  
>„Dort kann sich aber niemand an Sie erinnern."<p>

„Das ist unmöglich. Ich war da. Basta."

„Mr. Mars, ich kann auch ganz andere Seiten aufziehen wenn Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

„Oh, die würde ich wirklich gern mal kennenlernen. Nur leider gibt es ja keinen Anlass dazu, weil ich ja die WAHRHEIT sage."

Lisbon schüttelte genervt den Kopf, stand auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
>„Kann ich jetzt gehen?"<p>

„Nein!", war ihre klare Antwort und sie verschwand aus dem Verhörraum. Dieser Typ machte sie wirklich rasend. Er saß so seelenruhig dort und machte sich über ihre Versuche ihn zum reden zu bringen lustig. Sie brauchte jetzt Jane, er würde eine Möglichkeit finden diesen schleimigen Typen aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie ließ einen Blick auf ihre Uhr fallen und ging weiter zu ihrem Team.

„Weiß jemand wo Jane steckt?"

„Er hat sich den Rest des Tages freigenommen. Sie sollen ihn nicht suchen.", sagte Cho.

„Wann haben Sie ihn denn gesehen?"

„Er kam zu Mr. Shatters Haus."  
>Lisbon nickte knapp: „Und? Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?"<br>„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er ist ziemlich angepisst von den Jungs. Sie haben sein Leben zerstört. Er hat seinen Job, seine Familie und alles was ihm wichtig war mit diesem Unfall verloren.", antworte Rigsby.

„Der arme Mann.", Vanpelt sah nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlagen, „Er tut mir wirklich leid. Und die Vier haben sich noch nicht mal entschuldigt oder ihn mit Geld unterstützt."

„Ja, armer Kerl.", stimmte Lisbon zu und sah erneut auf ihre Uhr, „Ich denke wir bekommen für heute nicht viel mehr raus. Also machen wir Schluss."  
>Die anderen Agenten sahen sie erstaunt an: „Aber es ist erst 4 Uhr."<p>

„Ich weiß, aber wenn Jane sich freinehmen kann, können Sie das auch tun. Genießen Sie den Tag und erkundigen Sie die Stadt."  
>„Aber … Wir haben den Täter doch noch gar nicht.", wandte Vanpelt an und sah sie verblüfft an.<p>

„Ich weiß, Grace. Aber wen haben wir schon als Verdächtige? Mars und Shatter. Shatter sitzt im Rollstuhl und Mars schweigt. Vielleicht wenn ich ihn noch ein bisschen schmoren lasse, gibt er morgen auf."

Vanpelt nickte und packte ihre Sachen zusammen: „Hoffen wir es mal, sonst sehen wir ganz schön blöd aus."

_~Gut, Teresa. Denk jetzt in Ruhe nach, wo könnte Jane sein. In der Stadt? Nein, er sagte er fand sie uninteressant, nichts spektakuläres was ihn interessieren würde. Gab es hier in der Nähe einen Wald? Nein, auch nicht. Wo könnte er nur sein … Vielleicht in seinem Hotelzimmer … Ja, das wäre wohl das wahrscheinlichste. Er zog sich doch immer gern zurück um über alles nachzudenken. Gut, dann beweg dich jetzt schnell zum Hotel und such ihn. Du musst ihm die Wahrheit erzählen was in dir vorgeht, denn ansonsten verlierst du ihn womöglich noch!~_

_**Sooo … Und gleich schreib ich dann auch schon am 5. Kapitel weiter :D Der Tag ist noch jung, so um 23.16 Uhr :D**_

_**Bis dann^^**_


	5. Die Lösungen

_**So … Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube ich komme allmählich zum Ende des Falls … Bin mir aber nicht sicher ob es nicht doch noch weiter gehen könnte → mit Lisbon und Jane ;) **_

Lisbon lief mit schnellen Schritten auf den Aufzug zu. Wieso raste sie nur so? Jsie würde Jane schon finden, es kam jetzt nicht mehr auf Sekunden an.

Als sie am Aufzug ankam, hämmerte sie dennoch immer wieder auf den Knopf.  
>„Komm schon, komm schon. Schneller.", murmelte sie ungeduldig.<p>

Die Türen gingen nur langsam auf und Lisbon schob sich zwischen den Türen hindurch.

Oben angekommen, lief sie zu Janes Hotelzimmer und hämmerte wie wild an seine Türe, doch niemand reagierte.

„Jane! Machen Sie die Tür auf." … „Jane!" … „Patrick, bitte."

Es blieb still in dem Zimmer und Lisbon lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Tür. Wo konnte er denn nur sein? Lisbon ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, hatte er irgendetwas erwähnt, was er toll in dieser Stadt fand? Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihr seine Worte von dem Wellnessbereich wieder einfielen. Das war es. Somit lief sie wieder zum Aufzug und fuhr ins Erdgeschoss.

Jane lag in Badehose am Pool und schaute gedankenverloren auf das ruhige Wasser. Niemand sonst war hier, die Stille tat ihm gut und beruhigte ihn.

_~Teresa … War es wirklich so unbedeutend für dich? … Habe ich mich so in dir getäuscht? … Jedes Mal wenn ich dir in die Augen geblickt habe, habe ich Liebe gesehen und jetzt? … Du lügst doch wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Aber warum?~_

Jane war vollkommen in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Lisbon vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber schlich und sich neben ihn auf eine Liege setzte. Sie beobachtete ihn wie er gebannt auf das Wasser starrte und immer wieder mit seinen Fingern über seine Brust strich, als wollte er sich selbst beruhigen.

_~Da ist er Teresa, jetzt sag ihm endlich was Sache ist. Es wird dich befreien, ganz bestimmt … Sieh dir doch nur mal seinen Körper an, wie kannst du da noch länger überlegen?~_

Lisbon schüttelte ihren Kopf und räusperte sich schließlich leise. Jane schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und drehte sich zu Lisbon um.

„Oh … Hey … Ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen hören."

„Habe ich bemerkt."

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Wasser zu und versuchte ihr Gesicht wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft und schaute ihn schuldig an.

„Mich entschuldigen für das was ich gesagt habe."

Janes Blick wanderte langsam wieder zurück zu ihr und ruhte auf ihren Augen.

„Es war kein Fehler, das mit uns. Es war toll … wundervoll … Ich würde es nie ändern wollen."

Sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an, doch sein Blick blieb weiterhin ernst, kein Anzeichen für ein Lächeln, dass sie so sehr von ihm brauchte.

„Patrick, ich … Ich habe einfach Angst vor dieser ganzen Beziehungssache. Ich habe nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit so etwas …. Meine Beziehungen liegen schon so weit zurück, dass ich mich schon nicht mehr dran erinnern kann oder es waren Beziehung, die wegen mir gescheitert sind."  
>Sie war erstaunt darüber wie leicht es ihr fiel sich ihm zu öffnen. Sie konnte es ihm sagen, ohne Angst zu haben, dass er sie nicht verstehen würde. Er würde es, das wusste sie.<p>

„Es tut mir wirklich leid ... Du hast recht, es war kindisch einfach vor dir wegzurennen aber … Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich dir sagen sollte, wie ich dir gegenüber stehen sollte und jetzt weiß ich es eigentlich immer noch nicht, aber ich versuche mein bestes um dir klar zu machen, was in mir vorgeht … Patrick, ich vertraue dir … Und das hier ist der Beweis, ich habe mich noch nie einem Mann so geöffnet wie dir gerade."

Sie hielt inne und erwartete sehnsüchtig eine Reaktion von ihrem Gegenüber, doch dieser blieb immer noch wie versteinert liegen und musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Patrick, bitte sag irgendetwas … Irgendetwas.", bat sie ihn flehend.

Zum Glück gewährte er ihr diesen Wunsch auch und räusperte sich.

„Warum hast du in der letzten Nacht geweint?"

Sie lächelte ihn an: „Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter, ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte, dass ich mich unwohl fühle … Ich mag diese ganzen Geheimnisse vor den anderen nicht, ich mag es nicht mich zu verstecken."

Sein Blick wurde nun noch düsterer: „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich habe dir doch die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass wir es den anderen sagen sollten."  
>„Nein, das geht nicht. Du bist mein Berater … Wir dürfen keine Beziehung haben, es darf keiner wissen."<br>„Oh, Teresa. Das ist wieder mal so was von kindisch."  
>„Ich denke doch nur an unsere Jobs!", protestierte sie.<p>

Jane richtete sich langsam auf und setzte sich aufrecht vor sie.  
>„Teresa Lisbon, glaubst du allen ernstes, dass ich meinen Job über dich stelle?"<p>

Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde und sah ihn verlegen an.

„Mein Job wäre nichts wert, wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen dort arbeiten könnte."

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre und strich zärtlich darüber.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass mir das alles hier viel mehr bedeutet?"

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.  
>„Mir bedeutet das hier auch sehr viel.", sagte sie ihm leise ins Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.<p>

Er zog sie zu sich auf die Liege und sie nahm auf seinem Schoß platz.

„Liebst du mich?"

Lisbons Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Frage und wusste nicht so recht ob sie Jane nun die Wahrheit sagen konnte. War sie bereit dazu? - Natürlich, schon lange. Doch hatte sie auch den Mut dazu?

Jane wartete ihre Antwort ab und wiederholte nach ein paar Minuten seine Frage: „Teresa, liebst du mich?"

Nun schaute Lisbon ihm in die Augen und legte eine Hand zärtlich auf seine Wange.  
>„Ich liebe dich, Patrick Jane."<p>

Dann gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Und diese war wie erwartete eine sehr gute. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und küsste sie immer wieder begierig im ganzen Gesicht.

Cho, Rigsby und Vanpelt waren derzeit in der Stadt unterwegs und wie Jane schon zuvor behauptet hatte, war diese wirklich nicht besonders schön. Es gab keine Sehenswürdigkeiten, keine Parks oder gar schöne Spielplätze. Alles war so trist und langweilig. Somit setzten die Drei sich einfach in irgendein Café und bestellten etwas um die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
>„Was denkt ihr was zwischen Jane und Lisbon los ist?", fragte Vanpelt nachdenklich.<p>

„Was soll mit denen los sein? Jane hat Lisbon wahrscheinlich einfach nur geärgert und sie hat ihm diesmal nicht so leicht verziehen wie sonst.", antwortete Cho knapp.

„Aber diesmal war es anders zwischen ihnen, als läge eine unangenehme Wahrheit zwischen den beiden."  
>„Was meinst du?", fragte Rigsby nun interessiert.<p>

„Na hört mal. Die beiden waren sich schon auf der Hinfahrt so merkwürdig nahe. Und dann kommen sie am nächsten Morgen beide zusammen runter … Ich würde schon fast darauf wetten, dass sie zusammen die Nacht verbracht haben."

„Nein? Meinst du echt?", Rigsby sah sie verblüfft an.

„Jane und Lisbon ein Paar? Könnte möglich sein.", trug Cho bei.

„Die beiden sind sich wirklich in letzter Zeit ziemlich nah gekommen.", stimmte Rigsby nun auch zu.

„Aber warum waren die beiden heute so komisch zueinander? Lisbon hat Jane noch nich mal einen Blick gewürdigt.", fragte Vanpelt in die kleine Runde.

„Vielleicht haben sie sich gestritten. Schon der erste Ehestreit.", meinte Rigsby schmunzelnd.

„Was für ein Wunder bei den beiden", steuerte Cho wieder bei.

Die Drei lachten kurz und dachten über die beiden Streithähne nach, wie oft sie sich schon in der Wolle hatten und sich doch immer wieder versöhnt haben. Und es schien als würden sie sich mit jedem Streit ein Stückchen näher kommen, als würden sie einander immer besser verstehen.

Jane presste Lisbon gegen die gekachelte Wand im Pool und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
>„Ich habe gedacht wir wollen schwimmen gehen.", stammelte Lisbon unter seinen Küssen.<p>

Sie versuchte sich noch einmal von ihm los zu machen um nun endlich durch den Pool schwimmen zu können. Und tatsächlich, sie schaffte es als sie ihm in die Rippen kniff und er zusammenzuckte: „Lass das! Ich bin kitzelig."  
>„Gut zu wissen.", entgegnete sie ihm nur lachend und schwamm vor ihm weg.<p>

„Wieso schwimmst du so weit weg?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und tauchte unter. Er beobachtete sie unter Wasser und schwamm zügig zu ihr. Als sie wieder zur Oberfläche kam, umschlang er sie mit beiden Armen und gab ihr erneut einen Kuss.

„Hab dich!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren: „Ich liebe dich!"  
>Er grinste frech zurück und bestätigte seine Zuneigung mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.<p>

„Leute, es wird allmählich dunkel. Sollen wir zurück zum Hotel?", fragte Rigsby.

Vanpelt schaute in den Himmel und sah nicht besonders erfreut aus: „Ja, wir sollten uns beeilen. Es sieht nach Regen aus."

„Na toll.", murrte Cho kurz und lief aufs Auto zu.

Die drei stiegen schnell ein und fuhren zum Hotel.  
>Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich in das kleine Restaurant des Hotels.<p>

„Ich versuche mal Lisbon und Jane zu erreichen. Vielleicht wollen die beiden ja zu uns stoßen." Die beiden Jungs nickten ihr zu und Vanpelt begab sich zu den Zimmern von Lisbon und Jane.

An Lisbons Zimmertür hatte Vanpelt nicht sehr viel Glück, denn es öffnete niemand. Somit ging sie weiter zu Janes und klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?", hörte sie nur von innen.

„Hey, Jane. Hier ist Vanpelt. Wir wollen unten im Restaurant noch ein wenig Karten spielen, wollen Sie auch kommen?"  
>Sie hörte kurz ein leises Knallen und dann Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und Jane steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Seine Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab und sein Hemd hing offen an seinem Oberkörper herab.<br>„Ehm klar habe ich Lust. Ich komme sofort."

„Super.", strahlte ihm Vanpelt entgegen, „Aber wissen sie zufällig wo Lisbon ist? Sie ist anscheinend nicht auf ihrem Zimmer und auf ihrem Handy erreiche ich sie nicht."

Jane zuckte kurz mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag lang nicht gesehen. Vielleicht ist sie nur kurz unter der Dusche."

„Ja, das kann gut möglich sein."  
>„Ich mach mich kurz fertig und klopf dann nochmal bei ihr an. Vielleicht ist sie ja dann schon fertig."<p>

Vanpelt lächelte ihn zufrieden an: „Okay, dann bis gleich."

Er nickte ihr zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Lisbon lächelte ihm frech entgegen als er sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett gesellte: „Willst du wirklich runtergehen und dir das hier entgehen lassen?" Sie zeigte an ihrem Körper hinunter und kicherte leise.

Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Bauch: „Für ein paar Stunden kann ich ihn freigeben, wenn ich ihn doch für den Rest meines Lebens habe."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und zog sie dann hoch.

„Ooooh, okay. Aber wir bleiben nicht allzu lange.", kicherte sie immer noch, wobei sie sich immer wieder verführerisch auf die Unterlippe biss.

Er nickte schnell und zog sich ordentlich an um dann mit ihr nach unten zu den anderen zu gehen.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja Lisbon. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Ja, Wayne, hier bin ich. Haben Sie mich gesucht?"  
>„Grace war gerade oben um Sie zu suchen, aber sie hat Sie nicht gefunden."<br>„Oh, ich war noch unter der Dusche. Als Jane gerade angeklopft hat, bin ich erst raus gekommen."

„Ach so."

„Was haben Sie eigentlich den ganzen Tag getrieben Jane?", wollte Cho wissen.

„Nichts. Ich war hier und dort, aber meistens hier."

„Hier? Was haben Sie denn hier gemacht?"

„Nicht viel. Nachgedacht … Über den Fall …."  
>„Und irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?", wollte Lisbon wissen.<p>

„Ich denke ich weiß wer hinter all dem steckt."

Rigsby verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und prustete laut los: „WAS?"

Alle sahen Rigsby ein bisschen verwirrt an, warum er denn plötzlich so laut wurde.

„Entschuldigung, ich meine: Wie haben Sie das so schnell raus gefunden?"

„Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, habe ich auch ein bisschen recherchiert. Aber eigentlich reichten mir schon die Informationen, die ich von Grace bekommen habe."  
>Jane lächelte ihr kurz anerkennend zu, sie machte wirklich gute Arbeit.<p>

„Das Bild, dass wir gefunden hatten, zeigte die tolle Gang, die jeden anderen in dem Jahrgang überschattet hatte. Wilson, Flurrer, Miller und Newton waren die angesagtesten Jungs auf der ganzen Highschool. Haben Sie mal nach unserem armen Henry Mars gesucht, der immer wieder gemobbt worden ist? - Er stand am Rand der Truppe und sah neidisch auf die vier Jungs hinüber. Das Gesicht von ihm strahlte so viel Ärger, Wut und Eifersucht aus. Das müsste jedem von Ihnen aufgefallen sein. … Naja, egal. Daraufhin als ich ihn traf …."

„Wie Sie haben ihn getroffen? Wann?", unterbrach Lisbon ihn.

„Heute Mittag irgendwann. Bevor ich auf Cho und Rigsby gestoßen bin, habe ich Mr. Mars einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet. … Ich habe ihm ein bisschen auf den Zahn gefühlt und tatsächlich ist er immer noch sauer auf die vier Männer wegen den Sachen, die sie ihm früher angetan haben. Er erzählte mir von manchen Ereignissen … Und ich kann euch sagen, die Jungs waren wirklich nicht nett zu ihm … Aber darum geht's gar nicht. Ich sah in seinen Augen und eigentlich auch in allem anderen, dass er sie dafür hasste und alles dafür tun würde um ihnen das heimzuzahlen … Er erzählte mir wie sehr er darunter litt und in seinen Worten lag der Ausdruck von Rache …."

„Also meinen Sie, dass Mars die Morde begangen hat?", wollte Rigsby wissen.  
>„Ja, aber ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Es geht noch weiter. Als ich mein kleines Interview mit Mars beendet hatte, bin ich zu Shatter gegangen und habe das Gespräch von euch mit angehört bis ich hinzu stieß. Ihr habt selbst gesehen, wie viel Hass er in sich trägt. Wie viel Hass er auf diese Jungs hat.<p>

Ich fragte mich ob Mars oder Shatter der Täter ist. Und jetzt, meine Lieben, kommt das Beste. Da mir Mars nicht besonders helle vor kommt, kann er nicht die Morde geplant haben. Die ganzen kleinen Details die der Mörder hatte, die konnte Mars nicht herausfinden. In seiner Wohnung steht nur so ein riesiger Fernseher mit einer Konsole dran, kein einziges Buch oder sonst was. Ich glaube der hängt den ganzen Tag nur vor dem Ding rum …."  
>„Jane, darum geht's nicht. Reden Sie weiter.", bat Lisbon ihn energisch.<p>

„Ja, ja, Lisbon. Nur die Ruhe. Mars kam mir also nicht besonders helle vor, aber Shatters kam mir ziemlich helle vor. Er sitzt zwar im Rollstuhl und kann sich nicht viel bewegen, aber das heißt nicht, dass er kein Köpfchen besitzt. Die Flaschen, die auf seinem Tisch und unter seinem Tisch standen, waren alles Bierflaschen. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass er Alkoholiker ist und sich die Birne zu saufen würde … Aber falsch gedacht! Als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass an jeder einzelnen Flasche Spuren von Lippenstift waren und ich glaube nicht, dass Shatter Lippenstift benutzt. Somit war es eine Frau, die all die Bierflaschen geleert hat. Zusätzlich kam mir Shatter auch nicht sonderlich betrunken vor als wir bei ihm waren, er kam mir eher hellwach vor."  
>„Also wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Shatter und Mars etwas mit den Morden zu tun haben?", Rigsby sah nun vollkommen verwirrt aus.<p>

„Ja! Natürlich haben beide etwas damit zu tun. Beide Männer haben unglaublichen Hass auf die vier Jungs, denn die Gang hat das Leben dieser beiden Männer zerstört und sie haben sich nie davon erholt. Der Rachedurst war groß und beide wollten ihn stillen. Shatter hatte Kontakt zu Mars, das hat er mir eher unfreiwillig verraten, aber naja, es ist ihm so rausgerutscht."  
>„Mars ist wirklich nicht besonders helle.", stimmte Lisbon ihm zu.<p>

„So ist es meine Liebe. Und mit diesem Kontakt ist mir schlagartig alles klar geworden. Shatter hat sich mit Mars in Verbindung gesetzt weil beide Rache ausüben wollten. Shatter ist aber nicht in der Lage dazu, denn er ist an den Rollstuhl gefesselt, Mars hingegen nicht, doch er konnte nicht allein Rache ausüben, weil er … Ja … Er war einfach zu doof dazu..."

„Somit hat Shatter Mars Rachegelüste ausgenutzt um sich an den Vieren zu rächen."  
>„So ist es!"<p>

„Wow ….", mehr bekam Rigsby nicht mehr raus und starrte mit offenen Mund auf den Tisch, „Also ist Mars unser Mörder."

„Ja, und Shatter sozusagen der Auftraggeber."

„Haben wir irgendwelche Beweise dafür?", wollte Lisbon nun wissen.

Jane schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr rüber: „Ehm … Nein. Aber meine Theorie ist richtig, da bin ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher. Und die Beweise werden wir schnell finden. Sie sind ein gutes Team von Ermittlern, das bezweifle ich keine Sekunde."

Alle Vier stimmten ihm freudig zu und verteilten die Karten. Somit war der Fall für Jane aufgeklärt und die anderen mussten nur noch nach den Beweisen suchen.

„Und Sie haben die ganze Zeit behauptet, dass sie uns nicht helfen wollen.", sagte Lisbon leicht beleidigt.  
>„Lisbon, Sie kennen mich. Ich behalte immer erst alles für mich … Damit ich euch alle überraschen kann! … Und … ÜBERRASCHUNG!"<p>

_**So … Ehm … Ja … :D  
>Fall ist eigentlich aufgeklärt … Muss mal gucken, vielleicht passiert ja noch was spannendes ;)<br>Hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^ **_

_**Und bitte beachtet, ich habe das 4. Kapitel um 23.16 Uhr hochgeladen und das 5. Kapitel kommt jetzt um 1.10 Uhr. Ich habe mich richtig ins Zeug gelegt und das nur für euch ;)**_

_**Bis denne^^**_


	6. Suchen und Finden

In der Nacht brach das Gewitter, dass Grace erahnt hatte, über die kleine Stadt aus. Es blitzte und donnerte im Minutentakt.

Lisbon lag hellwach neben Jane im Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Immer wieder zuckten die Blitze in der Ferne auf und erhellten das Zimmer. Wie konnte man nur bei so einem Gewitter schlafen? Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Jane, der das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben hatte und leise schnarchte. Er kann sonst nicht schlafen, und jetzt wenn es draußen stürmt, schläft er wie ein Baby, was hat das denn für eine Logik?, dachte Lisbon.

Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kalte Fenster. Die Stadt, die sie draußen sah, wurde nun noch in ein grässlicheres Licht getaucht als zuvor. Lisbon dachte über den Fall nach, den Jane so gut wie gelöst hatte. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie zwei Menschen zu so etwas fähig sein konnten. Sie verstand, dass Mr. Shatter sauer auf die Jungs ist und das mit Recht, sie hatten ihn so schwer verletzt, dass er sein Leben lang an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt war, doch, dass dieser Mensch als Rache die ganze Familie abschlachtete, verstand sie nicht. Mars war nicht besonders schlau und Shatter konnte ihn gut beeinflussen, aber trotzdem, man musste doch schon schwer geschädigt sein so etwas einem Menschen anzutun.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer nackten Schulter und schaute nach hinten um Jane neben ihr vorzufinden. Er legte seine beiden Arme um sie und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
>„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"<p>

„Nein, das Gewitter weckt mich immer wieder."

Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Sie lehnte sich weiter nach hinten und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers, die nun ihren Rücken umspielte. Jane küsste sie zärtlich am Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Leg dich wieder schlafen, Patrick."

„Nur wenn du mitkommst.", war seine schlichte Antwort und er zog sie langsam zum Bett.

Sie folgte ihm ohne Widerspruch, bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen.  
>„Gute Nacht, meine Liebe."<p>

Jane gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Doch Lisbon machte sich immer noch Gedanken um den Fall, da musste doch noch mehr sein oder war sie nur diesmal auf Menschen getroffen die keine (wirklich überhaupt keine) Moralvorstellungen kannten?

„Wir müssten noch einmal zum letzten Tatort um nach Beweisen zu suchen, wollen Sie mit?", fragte Lisbon Jane, der es sich gerade auf der Bank gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Meh, das tue ich mir nicht an. Aber danke für die Nachfrage. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß.", war seine schlichte Antwort und schloss dann seine Augen.

Lisbon schaute sich kurz in dem Raum um, niemand war zu sehen. Sie kniete kurz neben Jane, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm durch die Haare: „Warum denn schon wieder so müde?"

Jane grinste sie belustigt an: „Mich hat heute Nacht irgendwer geweckt."

„Aber dann hast du doch wieder geschlafen."  
>Er öffnete seine Augen: „Aber nicht mehr so gut … Mit Sorgen schläft man nie gut."<br>„Warum hast du dir denn Sorgen gemacht?"

„Du sahst so traurig aus und es war nicht nur das Gewitter, dass dich wach gehalten hat."

Lisbon richtete sich wieder auf und schnaufte: „Ich war nicht traurig. Das Gewitter war einfach nur zu laut." Sie hasste es wenn er immer alles wusste, somit versuchte sie ihn ohne einen Grund zu haben vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

„Du flunkerst doch.", kam es nur von Jane, der die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Tue ich nicht!", antwortete Lisbon bestimmt und begab sich zum Ausgang.  
>„Wir reden dann nachher nochmal darüber! Viel Spaß bei der Hausdurchsuchung.", rief Jane ihr noch hinterher, aber Lisbon ignorierte ihn und verließ das Revier. <p>

Cho und Rigsby waren erneut zu Mr. Shatter gefahren um neue Erkenntnisse über ihn zu erlangen, doch sie ahnten schon, dass das kein leichter Spaziergang werden würde.

„Mr. Shatter, wir hätten da noch einige Fragen, die wir gestern ja nicht besprechen konnten."

Mr. Shatter sah die beiden Agents genervt an: „Ach ja? Wie schade für Sie."

Cho ließ sich nicht von seinen bösen Ton irritieren und fuhr fort.

„Haben Sie Kontakt mit einem gewissen Henry Mars?"

„Der Name sagt mir nichts, tut mir leid."  
>„Ach ja?", linkte sich nun Rigsby mit ein, „Das ist aber merkwürdig, denn Mr. Mars behauptet, dass Sie beiden sich öfters getroffen haben."<p>

„Ach, meint er das?"

Rigsby nickte triumphierend.

„Mr. Shatter, Sie sollten uns allmählich mal die Wahrheit sagen.", kam es von Cho, der nun sichtlich genervt war.

„Bin ich unter Mordverdacht, oder was?"

Rigsby sah ihn streng an: „Sollten wir Sie unter Mordverdacht ziehen?"

Mr. Shatter fing laut an zu lachen: „Oh, man. Das ist nicht ihr ernst … Wie soll ich denn jemanden umbringen?" Er zeigte auf seinen Rollstuhl und versuchte sein Gelache wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Cho und Rigsby sahen sich nur kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ein Mann wie Sie hat bestimmt seine Wege um jemanden zu töten.", kam es von Cho.

Shatter unterbrach sein Lachen augenblicklich und schaute die beiden Agents herausfordernd an: „Ach, wirklich?"

Währenddessen waren Lisbon und Vanpelt in Tom Wilsons Haus unterwegs. Die Mordwaffe war noch nicht gefunden worden, somit durchkämmten sie jeden Raum des Hauses um diese zu finden. Ja, die Waffe konnte auch woanders sein, doch man konnte ja nie wissen.

Lisbon durchsuchte gerade das Zimmer des toten Mädchens als Jane in der Tür auftauchte.  
>„Na, schon was gefunden?"<br>Lisbon sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an: „Nein, noch nicht. - Ich habe gedacht du willst nicht in dieses Haus."  
>„Wollte ich auch nicht … Aber, naja … Erst einmal, du bist hier.", er lächelte ihr vergnügt zu, „Und zweitens hatte ich meinen Schlaf aus und sonst nichts zu tun. Also bin ich hierhin gefahren, vielleicht kann ich euch ja behilflich sein."<br>Lisbon nickte zufrieden und zeigte auf den Schreibtisch: „Sehen Sie mal ob Sie dort etwas finden. In ihrem Regal ist nichts besonderes … Ich habe gehofft ein Tagebuch zu finden, aber nichts."

Jane lief langsam zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl davor nieder: „Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ein Tagebuch im Regal steht?"

Lisbon griff Janes fragwürdigen Blick auf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Wo soll es denn deiner Meinung nach sein?"

„Natürlich in einem Versteck, wenn sie überhaupt eins hatte."  
>„Denkst du sie hatte keins?"<br>Jane ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb an einer Lücke zwischen Kleiderschrank und Regal hängen.

„Da.", sagte er knapp und zeigte auf die Lücke. Lisbon lief kurzerhand darauf zu und steckte ihre schmale Hand in den Schlitz. Nach einigem herum tasten, fand sie auch endlich was sie gesucht hatten: „AHA!"

Damit holte sie das Tagebuch hervor und hielt es Jane vor die Nase. Sie nickte ihm anerkennend zu und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich mag es eigentlich nicht wenn ich in der Privatsphäre anderer Leute herumschnüffle."

Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute sie skeptisch an: „Du bist ein Cop. Du schnüffelst immer Leuten hinterher."  
>„Ja, aber ein Tagebuch ist etwas zu privates …." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Jane hatte ihr das Tagebuch schon entrissen und es aufgeschlagen.<br>„Jane!"

„Was? Du hast doch Probleme so etwas zu lesen, ich nicht. Ich finde es eher spannend."  
>„Wer hätte das gedacht?", sie rollte mit den Augen.<p>

Vanpelt kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben Lisbon aufs Bett.  
>„Ich habe nichts interessantes gefunden."<p>

Lisbon sah sie enttäuscht an: „Ich habe auch nichts gefunden. Nur unsere Spürnase da hat etwas gefunden." Sie zeigte auf Jane, der angestrengt das Tagebuch durchblätterte.  
>„Was ist das?"<br>„Stellas Tagebuch."  
>Vanpelt nickte zufrieden: „Vielleicht steht ja was hilfreiches drin."<p>

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten bis Lisbon das nachdenkliche Schweigen brach.

„Wisst ihr was ich vermisse? Heutzutage hat doch jeder der Kids ein Handy. Wo ist Stellas?"

Vanpelt und Lisbon sahen sich im Zimmer um, aber auf den ersten Blick war nichts zu finden.  
>„Jane, was denken Sie wo das Handy ist?", fragte Vanpelt als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schreibtisch machte.<p>

Jane sah von dem Buch auf und durchflog noch einmal das Zimmer.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, dass Mr. Und Mrs. Wilson nicht viel von solchem Schnickschnack gehalten haben. Sehen Sie, Stella besaß ja noch nicht mal einen Computer und diesen hat ja heutzutage wohl jeder Teenager."

Vanpelt nickte: „Sie haben recht. Ich suche mal nach Mr. Wilson um ihn danach zu fragen."  
>Damit verschwand Grace aus der Tür und Jane widmete sich wieder dem Tagebuch.<p>

„Mr. Wilson besaß ihre Tochter ein Handy?"

„Ein Handy? Nein, von so was halte ich nicht viel. Sie brauchte kein Handy.", antwortete er leicht verwirrt.

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie keins besaß, auch wenn Sie es nicht wollten?"

„Meine Tochter hätte mich nie hinter gegangen, sie war ein ehrliches Mädchen."

„Okay, danke. Mehr Fragen habe ich momentan nicht an Sie."  
>Mr. Wilson nickte und Vanpelt ließ ihn wieder allein in der Küche zurück.<p>

„Und? - Hatte Stella ein Handy?", fragte Lisbon neugierig.  
>„Mr. Wilson ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie keins besaß."<br>„Meeh, sie besaß eins. Er wusste es nur nicht."

Lisbon und Vanpelt blickten nun verblüfft zu Jane: „Woher wissen Sie das?"  
>„Es steht in ihrem Tagebuch: <em>„Papa darf nicht erfahren, dass ich mir dieses Handy gekauft habe. Aber jeder meiner Freunde hat eins und außerdem kann ich nur so mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben."<em>."

„Mit ihm?", fragte Lisbon.

„Sie schreibt schon länger etwas von einem geheimnisvollen „ihm", aber sie hat bisher noch nicht seinen Namen erwähnt. Er scheint ihr aber anscheinend wichtig zu sein, denn sie schreibt wirklich oft über ihn!"

„Vielleicht ein Verehrer, oder ein Freund."

„Fragen sie Wilson danach.", befahl Lisbon und Vanpelt verschwand erneut aus dem Zimmer.

„Glauben Sie, dass sie einen Freund hatte?"  
>„Ja … Nein, ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Sie erzählt viel von ihm, sie war auf jeden Fall verliebt in ihn, doch sie schreibt so geheimnisvoll, als wollte sie, dass niemand erfährt wer es ist."<p>

„Also ein heimlicher Freund von dem ihre Eltern nichts erfahren durften?"  
>„Ja." Er machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte sie frech an, „So wie bei uns beiden."<p>

Lisbon wurde leicht rot und schaute ihn verlegen an: „Psst!"

Janes Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück breiter und er wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

„Ehm, dann such ich mal nach dem Handy.", sagte Lisbon schnell und durchsuchte jede Schublade. Bis sie endlich fündig geworden war, bzw. sie hoffte, dass sie fündig geworden war, denn die Schublade war verschlossen und in einer verschlossenen Schublade lagen nur bestimmte Sachen, die kein anderer finden sollte.

„Jane, helfen Sie mir mal. Sie können doch leicht Schlösser knacken."  
>Jane stand schnell auf und öffnete ihr gekonnt die Schublade: „Bitte, meine Liebe."<br>„Danke."

Damit öffnete Lisbon die Schublade und tatsächlich lag darin ein Handy, aber nicht nur das, sondern auch ein Foto, dass Stella Wilson mit einem Mann zeigte, der Lisbon wohl bekannt war.  
>„Das ist ja interessant.", sagte Lisbon und zeigte Jane das Foto. Dieser ergriff es und schaute fasziniert darauf: „Haha, das ist ja Henry Mars.", sagte er hocherfreut, „Oh, Lisbon, und ich wette, dass auf dem Handy noch ein paar interessante SMS von ihm zu finden sind."<p>

Lisbon strahlte zurück und klappte das Handy auf. Und auch diesmal hatte Jane Recht, es waren noch zahlreiche interessante SMS von Mars auf dem Handy gespeichert.

Jane stand hinter Lisbon und lugte über ihre Schulter um die SMS mit lesen zu können.  
>„Mars war ihr heimlicher Freund.", sagte Lisbon schließlich.<p>

Jane nickte nachdenklich und schmiss das Handy auf das Bett: „Das macht den Fall jetzt noch interessanter. Warum sollte Mars denn Stella umbringen, wenn die beiden ein Liebespaar waren?"

„Uh, der große Patrick Jane ist ratlos."

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nein … Nein, ich denke ich weiß schon was passiert ist."

Lisbon blickte ihn beleidigt an, super, dass er schon wusste, was Sache ist.

In diesem Augenblick kam Vanpelt wieder in das Zimmer.  
>„Also Mr. Wilson sagt, dass sie auch keinen Freund hatte. Sie fand Jungs in ihrem Alter ziemlich albern."<p>

„Ja, das stimmt.", sagte Jane belustigt.  
>„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Vanpelt leicht verunsichert.<p>

„Naja, Stella fand die Jungs in IHREM Alter albern, sie waren noch nicht reif genug. Deswegen hatte sie eher an älteren Männern Interesse." Er reichte ihr das Foto und Vanpelt sah ein wenig angewidert auf dieses.  
>„Sie meinen Mars hatte eine Beziehung mit Stella?"<br>„Oh, fragen wir ihn doch.", meinte Jane fröhlich und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Lisbon und Vanpelt folgten ihm schnell nach draußen und fuhren zum Revier, in dem Mars immer noch saß.

„Mr. Shatter, warum weichen Sie jeder Frage aus?"

„Weil ich keine Lust habe mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten … Ganz einfach.", gab er nur schnippisch zurück.  
>„Sie machen sich damit ganz schön verdächtigt.", bemerkte Cho drohend.<br>„Ich habe mal eine Frage an Sie, Mr. Cho. Haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise dafür, dass ich jemand umgebracht haben soll oder Kontakt mit einem gewissen Henry Mars haben soll?"

„Ja, haben wir.", zischte Rigsby schneller als Cho.

„Ach, wirklich?"  
>„Ihre Telefonauszüge sprechen deutlich gegen Sie. Sie haben in den letzten Monaten zich Mal mit Mars gesprochen. Genug Gespräche um jedes einzelne Detail für einen Mord zu planen."<p>

Mr. Shatter schaute nun doch ein wenig verunsichert den beiden Agents ins Gesicht.  
>„Haben Sie dazu nichts zu sagen?"<p>

Shatter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blieb von da an ganz still.

„Ich denke Sie sollten mit uns aufs Revier kommen.", meinte Cho schließlich und schob Shatter nach draußen. Dieser wehrte sich nicht oder protestierte, er wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Inzwischen saßen Vanpelt, Lisbon und Jane ihrem Verdächtigen Mars gegenüber. Dieser sah ziemlich beunruhigt aus, denn alle drei Ermittler schauten ihm triumphierend ins Gesicht.

„Mr. Mars, kannten sie Stella Wilson?", begann Lisbon das Verhör.

Mars schüttelte den Kopf und sah betrübt zu Boden.

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?", wollte Lisbon erneut wissen, doch diesmal reagierte Mars gar nicht.

„Mr. Mars antworten Sie meiner bezaubernden Kollegin. Sie kann auch ganz andere Seiten aufziehen und die sind nicht wirklich schön.", kommentierte Jane das Schweigen von Mars.

Mars schaute zu ihm hoch und nickte schließlich zaghaft: „Okay … Wie schon gesagt, ich kannte sie nicht."

Vanpelt holte das Bild aus der Akte und legte es ihm vor: „Und wer ist dann das neben Ihnen?"

Mars sah sich das Foto kurz an und schob es dann zurück zu Grace. Er schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft: „Scheiße, verdammt."

„Wollen Sie uns nun endlich die Wahrheit erzählen?", fragte Lisbon wieder einmal genervt von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Okay, okay … Ich kannte Stella. Ich hab sie ein paar Mal getroffen."  
>„Waren Sie in sie verliebt?", klinkte Jane sich wieder ein.<p>

„Nein."  
>„Nein? Wirklich nicht? … Ihre Augen sagen mir aber was ganz anderes, mein Lieber.", gab Jane nur lächelnd zurück.<p>

„Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, nicht wahr Henry? Sie sah schon so erwachsen aus … So reif …." Jane lief langsam um ihn herum und studierte seine Reaktion.

„Ich finde sie auch sehr schön … Ihre braunen Haare sehen einfach wundervoll aus."  
>Mars verkrampfte immer mehr und mehr, er wurde sauer, das sah Jane auf Anhieb. Jane hatte ihn am Haken und er würde jetzt auch nicht so leicht locker lassen.<p>

„So ein unschuldiges hübsches Ding. Da will man gerne der Erste sein, nicht wahr?"

Nun war Mars vollkommen am Ende und sprang auf Jane zu: „HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE! SIE SCHWEIN! Stella gehört mir ganz allein! Sie dürfen sie nicht anpacken." Mars drückte Jane gegen die Wand und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Jane strampelte hilflos umher und versuchte Mars Hand von seiner Kehle zu kriegen, doch leider ohne Erfolg.

Lisbon war jedoch bereits neben ihm und konnte Jane von Mars befreien.

„Puuuh, danke, Lisbon." Jane atmete ein bisschen schwer aber es ging ihm schon wieder gut.

Lisbon drückte Mars wieder auf den Stuhl und legte ihm Handschellen an, die sie anschließend mit dem Stuhl verband. So konnte er nicht wieder aufspringen und Jane an den Hals gehen. Obwohl sie gut nachvollziehen konnte wieso er das tat, denn sie hatte manchmal auch das Verlangen danach.

„Okay, Mr. Mars. Ich denke Sie sehen, dass es nichts bringt uns anzulügen. Also raus mit der Wahrheit."  
>Mars nickte nur und sah beschämt zu Boden, er wusste er hatte verloren und gab endlich auf.<p>

„Ich habe Stella auf dem Stadtfest kennen gelernt. Sie war so schön und so lebendig, ich war sofort von ihr fasziniert. Ich habe mich mit ihr hin und wieder Mal getroffen. Und naja, es wurde schnell mehr draus."  
>„Also waren sie ein Liebespaar?"<p>

„Ja, waren wir."  
>„Wussten Sie, dass sie Mr. Wilsons Tochter war?"<p>

„Nein, wusste ich nicht.", nun hörte er sich aggressiv an.

„Haben Sie sie deswegen getötet?"

„Nein, so war das nicht!", sagte er bestimmt.

Jane setzte sich nun wieder neben Lisbon an den Tisch und sah hinüber zu Mars.  
>„Hat es Sie nicht gestört, dass sie die Tochter eines der Männer ist, die Ihnen das Leben erschwert haben?"<p>

„Ich wusste es doch gar nicht …."  
>„Doch, Sie wussten es aber Sie haben es erst spät erfahren … nicht wahr?"<p>

Lisbon und Vanpelt sahen verwirrt zu Jane hinüber. Eigentlich hatte Lisbon immer etwas dagegen, dass er ein Verhör führte, aber hier half es anscheinend sehr.

Mars sah bedrückt zu Boden.  
>„Was hat Stella getan was Sie so wütend gemacht hat?"<p>

„Nichts, sie war immer nett zu mir."  
>„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Die Wahrheit bitte.", sagte Jane mürrisch.<p>

„Sie … Sie gehörte mir ….", stammelte Mars.

„Oh, ja natürlich!", sagte Jane sofort, „Na klar, ein Junge zeigte an ihr Interesse und sie war nicht gerade desinteressiert."

Mars schaute Jane eindringlich an: „Halten Sie die Klappe!"

„Warum bin ich denn da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Hach man. Nun, Mr. Mars wenn sie nicht erzählen wollen was passiert ist, kann ich meine Kollegen auch gerne aufklären."

Mars schnaufte kurz: „Nein. Ich bin eh am Ende."  
>„Das haben Sie gut erkannt, mein Lieber.", sagte Jane abschätzig.<p>

„Dieser dumme Typ aus ihrer Schule, Mike so und so. Er besuchte sie ständig. Ging mit ihr zum Sport und so weiter. Ich habe es gehasst und als ich Stella gesagt habe, was ich von ihm halte, hat sie mich angebrüllt. _Es sei vorbei mit uns. Mike sei viel besser als ich. _Ich hatte solch einen Hass auf sie, ich habe sie angebrüllt und sie hat mich weggeschickt. Am darauffolgenden Abend bin ich noch einmal zu ihr. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen. Doch als ich dann zu ihr ging, wollte sie meine Entschuldigung nicht hören. Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer und ich habe ständig auf sie eingeredet, doch es half nichts … Dann habe ich das Foto in dem Regal gesehen … Das Bild meines Abschlussjahrganges. Und dann wurde mir alles klar, sie war die Tochter von diesem Tom Wilson. Und Wilson musste genau so bestraft werden wie die anderen vier …."

Mars hielt inne und ballte wütend seine Fäuste: „Wissen Sie wie gut sich Rache anfühlt, Mr. Jane?"

Jane sah ihn lächelnd an: „Nein."

„Oh, davon müssen Sie mal kosten. Es fühlt sich wundervoll an."

„Sie haben also Stella umgebracht?" Lisbon wollte schnell wieder von diesem Thema wegkommen.

Mars sah von Jane zu Lisbon: „Ihr Vater hat den Schmerz verdient! Genau so wie die anderen Mistkerle."

„Somit gestehen Sie den Mord an Stella und Sophie Wilson, so wie an den anderen sechs Morden?", fragte Vanpelt verblüfft.  
>„Ihr habt mich doch eh am Arsch.", gab Mars nur desinteressiert zurück.<p>

„Warum haben Sie auch Sophie umgebracht?", wollte Lisbon wissen.  
>„Sie kam mir in die Quere und außerdem sollte Wilson alles verlieren. Er sollte spüren wie es ist den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und zu sehen wie die ganze Welt vor einem zerbricht."<p>

„Und was hatte Joseph Shatter mit all dem zu tun?"

Mars lachte Jane zu.

„Er half mir meine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Er empfand eine genauso große Wut wie ich für diese Schweine. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb prächtig …."

Jane nickte kurz und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Lisbon den Verhörraum.

„Er hat Sie also alle umgebracht."

„So sieht es wohl aus, meine Teuerste."

„Und nur weil er nicht von seiner Rache los lassen konnte.", sagte Lisbon ein wenig falsch betont.

Jane drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie skeptisch an: „Willst du irgendetwas andeuten?"

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Rache hilft den Menschen nicht, Patrick."

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ Lisbon allein.

Am Abend hatte das Team auch das Geständnis von Shatter eingefahren und konnte somit die Fallakte schließen.

„Ich weiß wir sind nicht in Sacramento, aber, hier kriegt man bestimmt auch eine gute Pizza.", meinte Rigsby glücklich.

Cho nickte ihm zustimmend zu: „Stimmt. Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, wo ist die Pizza?"

Kurz darauf erschien Lisbon mit zwei großen Schachteln und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

„Hier ist sie, meine Lieben."

Damit setzten sich alle bis auf Jane an den Tisch und griffen begierig in den Pizzakarton.

„Jane, wollen Sie nichts essen?", fragte Vanpelt besorgt.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und wandte sich an seine nette Kollegin.

„Nein, danke. Ich hab nicht solchen Hunger. … Wisst ihr was, wenn ihr da noch esst, geh ich ein wenig spazieren."

Die anderen nickten ihm gleichgültig zu, nur Lisbon sah ihm besorgt hinterher, als er das Revier verließ.

Was war denn nun schon wieder mit los?


	7. Orientierungslos

_**Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel, also ich find ja persönlich, dass mir das nicht so gut gelungen ist, aber seht selbst. Viel Spaß! :)  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendungen gehören nicht mir! <strong>_

Jane ging mit den Händen in den Taschen langsam durch die Innenstadt. Die Geschäfte wurden gerade geschlossen und nur noch wenige Menschen tummelten sich noch auf der Einkaufsstraße. Genau die richtige Zeit um entspannt durch die Straßen zu wandern und die Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. _Rache hilft den Menschen nicht, Patrick. _Dieser Satz wiederholte er immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Hatte sie Recht? Half Rache nicht? Er dachte an Henry Mars, wie zufrieden er doch über seine Tat war. Er war glücklich gewesen. Ihm hatte die Rache geholfen. Doch er hat ein Mädchen getötet, dass er liebte … Nur um seinen Rachegelüsten nachzukommen. Jane blieb stehen und beobachtete eine Frau, die gerade ihr Geschäft abschloss. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Lisbon. Sie hatte wellige schwarze Haare, die ihr Gesicht sanft umschlossen und genauso schöne Augen wie seine Lisbon. Wenn er wie Mars sein würde, dann … Dann hätte er auch Lisbon umbringen können, die Frau, die er liebte.

Jane schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, nein, das würde er nie tun. Er könnte Lisbon nie etwas antun, er ist nicht wie Mars. Er liebte Teresa, er würde sie vor allem beschützen, er würde sein Leben für sie geben und nicht ihr Leben nehmen!

Plötzlich rannte Jane einfach los, er wollte die Gedanken in seinem Inneren los werden, er wollte sie vergessen. Er rannte und rannte. Ihm war egal wohin, Hauptsache weg von alldem. Er wollte endlich mal nicht über alles nachdenken, er wollte nicht wie sonst jeden anderen Menschen lesen und wissen wie derjenige sich fühlte. Er wollte nichts fühlen … Er wollte sich verkriechen und einfach nichts mehr an ihn heran lassen. Er wollte frei von all seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen sein …

Das Team saß noch eine Weile zusammen und spielte Karten.

„Wann fahren wir morgen heim?", wollte Rigsby wissen.

Lisbon schaute ihn nachdenklich an, doch antwortete ihm nicht.  
>„Boss?", fragte Cho.<p>

„Ist alles okay?", wollte van Pelt besorgt wissen.

„Hm?", machte Lisbon nun und schaute in die Runde, „Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken."

„Rigsby hat gefragt wann wir morgen nach Hause fahren.", sagte Cho knapp.

„Oh, ehm. Ich denke gegen 10 Uhr. Dann sind wir alle ausgeschlafen und können die lange Heimfahrt antreten."

Alle nickten ihr zu und spielten weiter.

Nach einer Weile schmiss Lisbon die Karten auf den Tisch: „Leute, ich bin müde. Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren."

Die anderen sahen sie irritiert an.  
>„Sie haben schon die ganze Zeit schlecht gespielt, Boss.", meinte Rigsby schmunzelnd.<p>

„Haha, nein wirklich. Ich muss ins Bett."

„Gut, dann sollten wir alle zum Hotel zurück.", beschloss van Pelt und die vier packten ihre Sachen zusammen um dann zum Hotel zurückzukehren.

Lisbon ging nicht zu ihrem Zimmer, sondern schlich unauffällig weiter zu Janes Zimmer und klopfte mehrmals: „Jane?", flüsterte sie. „Patrick, mach die Tür auf. Wir wollten doch noch reden, weißt du nicht mehr?" Es kam keine Antwort.

„Hm, merkwürdig.", murmelte Lisbon, „Vielleicht ist er ja wieder unten am Pool."

Damit setzte sich Lisbon wieder in Bewegung und ging nach unten in den Wellnessbereich, doch hier war er auch nicht. Lisbon schaute besorgt auf die Uhr, es war schon elf Uhr und sie bezweifelte, dass Jane so lange spazieren gehen würde. Sie kramte in ihrer Jackentasche nach ihrem Handy und tippte seine Nummer ein. Sie lauschte dem Klingeln, doch nichts. Er ging nicht ran. Sie versuchte es erneut, und nochmal und nochmal … Nichts. Sie setzte sich auf eine Liege und starrte auf das Wasser. Wo war er nur?

Jane saß wie versteinert am Ufer eines Sees. Sein zielloses Rennen brachte ihn an diesen abgelegenen Ort. Er wusste nicht wo er war, aus welcher Richtung er kam und wohin er nun gehen sollte. Es war schon dunkel und nur der Mond erhellte das Leben um ihn herum. Er musste zugeben, dass er Angst bekam, so weit draußen, ohne einen Plan wohin er gehen musste um wieder zurück zu kommen. Er starrte nach oben in den Himmel und suchte einen Stern an dem er sich orientieren könnte. Als er schließlich einen recht hellen Stern entdeckt hatte, rappelte er sich auf und betrat den dunklen Wald. Das einzige Gerät, dass ihm Licht spendete war sein Handy. Es hatte hier keinen Empfang mehr. Das sagte Jane, dass er ziemlich weit gerannt war und weit entfernt von der Zivilisation war. Nach einem längerem Fußmarsch trat Jane auf eine Lichtung, die ihm nicht bekannt vorkam. _~Na toll, Patrick. Jetzt hast du dich noch mehr verlaufen. Und den Stern? Ja, den hast du auch verloren. Klasse. … Der Empfang ist immer noch nicht wieder da und … Oh, nein … Der Akku ist bald leer. Egal, weiter … In die Richtung oder in die Richtung? Hm, die!~ _Jane rannte wieder los und studierte seine Umgebung so gut er konnte. Er hoffte, dass er nicht im Kreis laufen würde. Er wollte hier raus, er wollte zu Teresa.

_~Jane, Jane, wo sind Sie. Verdammt nochmal gehen Sie an ihr Handy! Patrick … Bitte …~_

Lisbon lief in ihrem Zimmer immer wieder auf und ab. Sie machte sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn, sie wollte ihn suchen, doch sie hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt wohin er gegangen sein könnte. Somit blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als hier zu sitzen und auf ihn zu warten. Sollte sie die anderen informieren, dass Jane immer noch nicht da war? Nein, was sollte das bringen. Sie wussten mit Sicherheit auch nicht wo er war und dann würden sich alle wahrscheinlich auch noch grundlos Sorgen machen.

Lisbon setzte sich auf ihr Bett und wählte erneut seine Nummer, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig, als es immer wieder auf seinem Handy zu versuchen.

Janes Kräfte schwanden allmählich. Er lief jetzt nur noch sehr langsam und sprang nur noch schwerfällig über umgeknickte Bäume und Büsche hinweg. Schließlich lies er sich an einen Baum gelehnt nieder und schnaufte laut. _~Gut Patrick. Das hast du davon über nichts nachzudenken. Du rennst und rennst und findest dich in einem Wald wieder, indem du keine Orientierung hast.~ _Er schlug sich genervt an den Kopf und stöhnte auf. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Lisbon jetzt bei ihm wäre. Sie könnte ihn beruhigen und ihm Mut zusprechen. Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich und strich in Gedanken mit seinen Händen darüber. Sie hatte Recht, Rache hilft nicht. Sie zerstört den Charakter und verändert einen Menschen. Hatte seine Rache ihn verändert? Würde sie ihn weiter verändern? Müsste er Angst darum haben, dass er Teresa verlieren könnte? Damit könnte er nicht leben, nein. Er wusste, dass er der Rache nie nachgehen durfte, wenn er Teresa für sich haben wollte. Sie kämpfte darum, dass er seiner Rache nicht verfiel und dafür dankte er ihr. Sie hielt ihn am Leben, sie sorgte dafür, dass er ein Mensch blieb und nicht zu einem abscheulichen Monster wurde. Das wusste er nun, und er war sich sicher, dass er sich für sie entscheiden würde, wenn es darauf ankam. Die Erkenntnis gab ihm neue Kraft und er schwang sich wieder auf die Beine.

_~Patrick, beweg endlich deinen Arsch! Du musst zurück zu ihr! Konzentrier dich, du Schwachkopf!~_

Damit rannte er wieder los und preschte durch die Äste, die ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht schlugen. Er würde es schaffen, dass wusste er …

Nun war es schon ein Uhr Nachts und Lisbon saß immer noch unruhig auf dem Bett. Sie hatte nicht aufgegeben ihn auf seinem Handy zu erreichen. Er musste ran gehen, er musste es einfach. Immer wenn der Gedanke kam, dass ihm etwas schreckliches passiert ist, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. An so etwas durfte sie gar nicht erst denken. Jane konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, ihm war nichts passiert. Sie redete es sich immer wieder ein um nicht unnötige Kraft an solch einen Schrecken zu verschwenden. Doch irgendwie funktionierte es nicht so gut, wie es sich vorgestellt hatte. _~Patrick bitte komm zu mir! Bitte … ~ _

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy, er sah erleichtert auf den Display als er ihren Namen las. Oh, mein Gott. JA! Er war wieder in der Nähe einer Stadt. Er blieb stehen und nahm den Anruf an.

„Teresa?"

Es blieb eine Weile still am anderen Ende bis Lisbon antwortete.  
>„Patrick? Verdammt wo bist du? Ich mache mir hier schreckliche Sorgen!"<p>

„Es tut mir leid, so schrecklich leid. Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin."  
>„Was? Ist dir etwas zugestoßen?"<p>

„Nein, nein. Ich bin in irgendeinem Wald. Ich bin hier rein gelaufen, aber ich weiß nicht so ganz wie ich hier wieder raus kommen soll."

„Bist du vollkommen bescheuert geworden?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern schmunzelte nur über ihren kleinen Ausraster.

„Meine Liebe, das war nicht geplant."  
>„Ja, toll. Bringt uns das jetzt irgendwie weiter?"<p>

Er schaute bedrückt in die Dunkelheit und hörte sich als nächstes wie ein kleiner Junge an, der seiner Mutter eine schreckliche Tat gestehen musste.

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte Jane.

Er hörte wie Lisbon tief Luft holte und dann weitersprach.  
>„Kannst du irgendetwas sehen, ein Hochhaus oder so etwas in der Art?"<br>Jane schaute sich gründlich um und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
>„Nein, ich sehe nur Bäume."<p>

„Toll." Mehr bekam Lisbon nicht raus.

„Teresa, hör mir zu. Mein Handy ist bald alle und dann habe ich gar keine Lichtquelle mehr. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste wenn ich jetzt auflegen würde und weiterlaufe um endlich hier raus zukommen."

Lisbon schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, obwohl Jane das nicht sehen konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt auflegte. Sie wollte seine Stimme hören um sicher zu sein, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch dann sah sie ein, dass er Recht hatte. Er brauchte die Lichtquelle um zurück zu finden.

„Okay, aber bitte sei vorsichtig."  
>„Ich beeile mich. Versprochen."<p>

Damit legte er auf und rannte wieder los. Das Gespräch mit ihr hatte ihm nun noch mehr Kraft gegeben. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, machte ihn rasend. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihr schlecht wegen ihm ging. Somit legte er noch einen Schritt zu und raste durch den dichten Wald.

Plötzlich klopfte es an Lisbons Tür. Sie sprang sofort auf und schlug die Tür auf. Jane stand schnaufend vor ihr und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Er atmete schwer und lächelte sie mühselig an: „Hier bin ich."

Sie schlang sofort die Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.  
>„Ich glaube, ich lasse dich nie mehr allein weggehen."<p>

Sie führte ihn zu ihrem Bett und ließ ihn darauf Platz nehmen. Dann zog sie ihm vorsichtig das Jackett und seine Weste aus. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und atmete noch einmal kräftig ein und wieder aus.

„Du hattest Recht." Er sprach langsam und leise.

Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Womit?"

„Rache hilft den Menschen nicht. Es ist wahr. Es hilft ihnen nicht, sie verändert Menschen, sie macht aus ihnen gefühllose Monster."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, warum sagte er ihr das jetzt? Deswegen wechselte sie das Thema.  
>„Sagst du mir warum du in den Wald gerannt bist?"<p>

Er lächelte sie belustigt an: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wollte einmal über nichts nachdenken, mich von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen befreien … Ich bin einfach los gerannt und bin in diesem Wald gelandet."

Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Brust: „Warum wolltest du deine Gefühle vergessen?"

Er hörte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme und richtete sich langsam auf um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Teresa, das hat nichts mit uns zu tun. … Es ist dieser Fall. Ich will nicht wieder an den ganzen Schmerz denken, ich will es vergessen können."  
>„Das wirst du aber nie.", sagte sie bitter und schaute mit einem leeren Blick auf seine Brust.<p>

„Teresa, vielleicht kann ich es nie ganz vergessen. Aber wie ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe, lenkst du mich von diesen Gedanken ab. Du machst mich glücklich, so verdammt glücklich." Er machte eine Pause und studierte ihre Reaktion, doch es gab keine.

„Ich danke dir für jeden Tag, den ich mit dir verbringen darf. Ich bereue nichts, keinen einzelnen Schritt, den ich mit dir gegangen bin, denn nichts davon war umsonst. Ich bin durch diesen Wald gestürmt und allein der Gedanke an dich hielt mich bei Kräften um hierhin zu kommen … Zu dir, Teresa."  
>„Warum erzählst du mir das alles, Patrick?"<p>

„Weil ich will, dass du weißt, dass du das Beste bist was mir in all den Jahren passiert ist."  
>Sie schaute ihn verlegen an.<p>

„Teresa … Vielleicht kann ich es wirklich nie vergessen. Aber du, du sollst diejenige sein, die mir neue Erinnerungen schenkt, an die ich mich erinnern möchte. Du sollst Tag ein Tag aus in meinen Gedanken sein, damit ich nur dich und damit auch mein Glück sehen kann."

Lisbon schaute ihn nun mit einem knallroten Kopf an.  
>„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum du mir das alles erzählst. Ich … Ich bin dir doch schon längst verfallen." Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an: „Du weißt doch schon, dass ich dich liebe."<p>

„Ja, aber du sollst nicht immer wieder daran denken, dass unsere Beziehung wegen meiner Vergangenheit scheitern kann."  
>Nun sah Lisbon ihn verständnislos an: „Daran hab ich doch gar nicht gedacht."<p>

Er legte seinen Kopf und schief und lächelte sie selbstsicher an: „Doch hast du."  
>„Nein, hab ich nicht."<p>

„Du lügst, ich sehe es dir an!"

Lisbon wollte ihm nochmal erwidern, hielt dies aber für unnötig und lächelte ihm nur verzweifelt entgegen: „Okay, ich gebe auf. Du liegst wiedermal richtig."

Er grinste sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an: „Wusste ich es doch! … Aber hörst du jetzt endlich auf so etwas zu denken?"  
>„Du bist doch derjenige der in den Wald geflüchtet ist, nicht ich.", antwortete Lisbon nun ziemlich provokant.<p>

„Ich weiß. Aber mir ist dort einiges klar geworden."

Er legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Damit ließen sie sich zurück ins Bett fallen und hielten sich in den Armen. Lisbon brauchte nicht noch mehr zu hören, sie verstand was sie ihm sagen wollte.

_**Ich wollte ja eigentlich hier schon einen Schnitt machen, aber irgendwie ist das Kapitel doch ein bisschen kurz geraten :D Also weiter geht's !**_

Am nächsten Morgen standen Jane und Lisbon diesmal als erstes unten. Sie lehnten an der Rezeption und neckten sich als die anderen zu ihnen traten.

„Na, eine gute letzte Nacht gehabt?", fragte van Pelt glücklich.

Lisbon und Jane blickten sich kurz nachdenklich an und antworteten dann gleichzeitig: „Unsere Nacht war okay."

„Unsere Nacht?", fragte Rigsby lachend und gleichzeitig sehr neugierig.

Jane wandte sich erneut an Lisbon und lächelte ihr zu. Er wollte ihr Mut geben nun endlich die Wahrheit auszusprechen.

Als Lisbon ihren Blick von Jane löste, schaute sie verlegen in die Runde.  
>„Ja … Unsere Nacht. Ihr habt richtig gehört. Jane und ich … Wir sind ein Paar."<p>

Sofort legte Jane schwungvoll einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und strahlte seinen Kollegen stolz ins Gesicht.

„Hat auch lang genug gedauert.", kommentierte Cho die ganze Angelegenheit und klopfte Jane anerkennend auf die Schulter. Rigsby tat es ihm gleich und nickte zufrieden. Van Pelt hingegen konnte sich nicht so gut zurückhalten wie ihre beiden Kollegen, sondern umarmte Jane und Lisbon und gratulierte ihnen herzlich: „Das ist ja klasse. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute."

Lisbon sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, da sie nicht mit so viel Euphorie gerechnet hatte. Doch Jane sah ziemlich zufrieden aus. Er wusste anscheinend schon, dass die anderen es ahnten und es gut fanden.

Dann stieg das Team zurück in den Van und trat die lange Heimreise an …

Nach einer zwölfstündigen Autofahrt kamen die Fünf im CBI Hauptquartier an und warfen sich erschöpft auf ihre Stühle. Jane und Lisbon ließen sich auf seinem Sofa nieder und ließen gleichzeitig einen leisen Seufzer hören. War das schön wieder hier zu sein. Doch die Ruhe wurde nach einer kurzen Zeit unterbrochen, als ihr neuer Boss um die Ecke lugte.

„Na? Wie geht es meinem besten Ermittlerteam?"

Lisbon öffnete erschöpft die Augen und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Wir sind alle ziemlich erschöpft, aber ansonsten geht es uns prächtig."

Die anderen stimmten mit einem zustimmenden Stöhnen zu.

„Oh, okay. Dann denke ich gebe ich ihnen für heute frei und vielleicht auch für das restliche Wochenende das vor der Tür steht."

Nun öffnete alle ihre Augen und schauten ihn verblüfft an.

„Sie haben dort wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet und Sie sehen alle ziemlich fertig aus."

Auf einmal legte sich auf jedes Gesicht ein Lächeln und sie nickten ihm dankbar zu. Somit verließ er den Raum und ließ das Team erneut alleine.

„Und was macht ihr mit dem freien Wochenende?", wollte van Pelt wissen.

„Schlafen.", antwortete Rigsby schnell und schloss erneut seine Augen.

Die anderen schmunzelten leise.

„Und Sie beiden?"

Lisbon schaute von ihr zu Patrick, der so aussah, als würde er schon lange schlafen. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Einfach die freie Zeit miteinander zu genießen."

Auf Janes Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein Lächeln ab und er nahm Lisbons Hand in seine.  
>„Hört sich gut an."<p>

_**So … Sagt mir was ich tun soll. Weiter schreiben oder es bei diesem Kapitel belassen?^^**_


	8. Vergangenheit

_**Manche meinten ja, dass ich nach dem 7. Kapitel Schluss machen sollte, da es dort auch einen Abschluss gibt, aber ich habe mich jetzt mal dazu entschieden noch weitere Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„So, da wären wir.", sagte Lisbon leise und öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. Jane trat langsam ein und ließ seinen Blick durch ihre Wohnung schweifen. Es war keine große Wohnung und auch nicht besonders dekoriert. Es war schlicht gehalten und sie passte zu Lisbon. Er ging ein paar Meter bis er vor einer Kommode stand und ein Bild hochhob, dass Lisbons Brüder zeigte.

Lisbon schloss die Tür, folgte Jane und betrachtete das Bild: „Das ist schon lange her."  
>Sie lächelte sanft und legte einen Arm um Janes Hüfte.<p>

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Jane nach ein paar Minuten und drehte sich zu ihr.

Lisbon nickte schnell: „Und wie."  
>„Hast du was zu essen hier?"<p>

„Nein, wir waren doch weg … Ich hab nur noch Tiefgefrorenes."

„Also kann ich uns heute nichts wundervolles zaubern … Dann sollten wir wohl den Lieferservice anrufen."

Lisbon nickte erneut und begab sich zum Telefon: „Etwas vom Thailänder?"

Jane nickte beiläufig und durchkämmte weiter Lisbons Wohnung. Er war schon öfters hier gewesen, doch er war wohl nie so willkommen wie in diesem Augenblick. Somit fühlte er sich wohler wenn er sich hier genauer umsah, er wollte ihre Umgebung genau kennen lernen.

Lisbon ließ sich währenddessen mit dem Telefon auf das Sofa fallen und telefonierte mit dem Lieferservice. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher an und betrachtete Jane, der immer noch wie ein aufgeregtes kleines Kind ihre Wohnung inspizierte.

„Was machst du denn da die ganze Zeit? Hier gibt es nicht viel, was du entdecken könntest."

Jane sah zu ihr rüber und lächelte verführerisch: „Das denkst aber auch nur du." Damit wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab und las sich die Buchtitel, der Bücher in ihrem Regal durch.

„Manche Bücher davon gehören mir gar nicht selbst.", sie lachte kurz, „Die Vormieter haben manche Sachen hier gelassen … Wie zum Beispiel diese Bilder dahinten."

Jane lachte sie an: „Du fühlst dich im Büro wirklich eher Zuhause als hier, oder?"

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Da verbringe ich mehr Zeit als hier, also ja, irgendwie schon."

Jane schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „Ein Privatleben ist auch wichtig." Er bewegte sich auf sie zu und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, wobei sie das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren, wie beim ersten Mal genoss.

„Jetzt habe ich ja wieder ein Privatleben.", meinte sie nur knapp und grinste ihn an.

Dieser lächelte sanft zurück und nickte: „Da hast du verdammt recht."  
>Er legte sie vorsichtig auf ihr Sofa und kroch über sie.<p>

Sie kicherte ein wenig als er sie am Hals küsste: „Patrick, wir müssen gleich noch den Lieferservice annehmen."

Doch Jane hörte ihr nicht zu, er knöpfte weiter ihre Bluse auf und küsste ihr Dekolleté. Inzwischen waren ihre Hände in seinen Haaren verschwunden und sie presste ihn so nah an sich wie es gerade möglich war. Jane zog blitzschnell sein Jackett aus und warf es achtlos auf den Boden, kurz darauf folgte auch seine Weste, die nun quer über dem Fernseher hing.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und Lisbon starrte die Tür an, als könne sie mit ihrem Blick diese öffnen und den Lieferanten hineinlassen. Leider funktionierte das nicht ganz so gut, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Patrick.", stammelte sie unter seinen Küssen, „Patrick, wir müssen die Tür aufmachen."  
>„Ach müssen wir das?", kam es nur von ihm und er küsste sie weiter.<br>„Ja, müssen wir.", sagte Lisbon bestimmt, „Ich habe Hunger."

Dann schubste sie Jane von sich runter, der hart auf dem Boden aufkam und genervt stöhnte. Lisbon begab sich auf den Weg zur Tür, wobei sie ihre Bluse wieder zuknöpfte, damit sie dem Störenfried zivilisiert gegenüber treten konnte. Als sie die Tür aufmachte, nahm sie auch schon direkt das Essen entgegen und bezahlte. Dann schloss sie die Tür und kam zu Jane zurück, der nun wieder auf dem Sofa saß und sie gespielt beleidigt ansah: „Also ist der Lieferant wichtiger als ist? So, so."

„Nein.", sagte Lisbon beiläufig, „Das Essen war jetzt gerade wichtiger als du."

Mit der Antwort hatte Jane jetzt nicht ganz gerechnet und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: „Also muss ich mich jetzt immer mit unserem Essen anlegen?"

Lisbon kicherte wieder: „So sieht's aus."

Damit machten die beiden sich ans auspacken ihrer Gerichte und aßen.

„Wir sollten allmählich ins Bett gehen.", flüsterte Lisbon Jane ins Ohr. Dieser jedoch schlummerte schon vor sich hin.

Sie lagen zusammen auf dem Sofa, Jane hatte Lisbon fest im Arm und lag halb unter ihr.  
>„Patrick?", flüsterte Lisbon erneut in sein Ohr. Sie stupste ihn zusätzlich an und schließlich wurde er auch wach: „Hm?"<br>„Können wir ins Bett gehen?", fragte Lisbon erneut.

Patrick rieb sich die Augen und sah sich verschlafen um: „Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn?"

Lisbon sah auf ihre Armbanduhr: „Kurz vor 12."

Patrick gähnte einmal laut und ließ Lisbon aus seinen Armen. Dann richteten die beiden sich auf und liefen gemeinsam hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

In der Nacht schlief Jane nicht sonderlich gut. Er wälzte sich immer wieder hin und her, bis er schließlich aufwachte und verschwitzt im Bett lag. Er fühlte sich schlecht, unglaublich schlecht. Er stand auf und lief auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer, damit er Lisbon nicht weckte. Sie durfte ihn jetzt nicht so sehen, mit den Spuren von Tränen im Gesicht.

Unten ließ er sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er spürte wie seine Tränen sein Gesicht erneut benetzten und versuchte sein Schluchzen so leise wie möglich zu halten.

Er hatte von dem Gespräch mit Kristina Fry geträumt, indem sie ihm mitteilte, dass seine Tochter nicht aufgewacht war, als Red John sie und ihre Mutter getötet hatte. Er war froh, dass es so war, keine Frage. Doch der Gedanke daran zerstörte ihn innerlich. Als er oben etwas hörte, hielt er die Luft an und hoffte, dass Lisbon nicht aufgewacht war. Er konnte ihr jetzt nicht unter die Augen treten, vor allem nicht nach dem, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, dass er mit dem Schmerz umgehen konnte, weil sie bei ihm war. Und jetzt? Sie war bei ihm und trotz allem saß er hier und weinte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es manche Tage gab an dem er nicht mehr weiter wusste und sich wünschte alles beenden zu können …

Er verbrachte noch ein paar Minuten unten im Wohnzimmer bis er sich bereit fühlte sich wieder neben Lisbon legen zu können. Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, aber wenn er am nächsten Morgen nicht neben ihr liegen würde, würde sie sich Sorgen machen und das wollte er nicht. Somit begab er sich nach oben und kroch vorsichtig unter die Decke um sich dann wieder an Lisbon zu schmiegen und diese beim schlafen zu beobachten.

Das Wochenende verlief ziemlich eigenartig fand Lisbon. Jane war nicht abweisend oder so etwas in der Art, doch er verhielt sich anders als sonst. Er war so zurückhaltend, er redete nicht viel, nur wenn sie ihn etwas fragte, und küssen tat er sie auch nicht, nur wenn sie ihn küsste. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er in einer anderen Welt unterwegs wäre und die reale Welt um sich herum ausblendete. Sie machte sich Sorgen, wieder mal, doch sie wollte ihm es nicht sagen. Sie wusste wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sie sich grundlos um ihn Sorgen machte. Somit blieb sie immer still und unterhielt sich mit ihm über dies und das, nur nicht über ihre Beziehung oder sein Verhalten. Sie ahnte, dass so welche Themen ihm jetzt nicht gefallen würden.

Am Montag Morgen fuhren sie wieder einmal schweigend zum CBI Hauptquartier. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte Lisbon bei sich. Sie waren erst ein paar Tage offiziell zusammen und schon hatten sie eine Krise. Oder hatten sie keine? Lisbon wusste es nicht so recht. Jane war auf jeden Fall merkwürdig drauf …

Im Büro angekommen, lief Jane schnurstracks zu seinem Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. Augenblicklich schloss er die Augen und döste vor sich hin. So viel Entspannung konnte Lisbon nicht genießen, denn ihr neuer Boss Luther Wainwright stand schon in der Tür und wedelte mit einer Fallakte.

„Und, ein schönes Wochenende gehabt, Agent Lisbon?"

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu: „Ja. Es war entspannend."

„Das freut mich, denn hier ist schon ihr neuer Fall."  
>Wainwright reichte ihr die Akte und verschwand kurz darauf aus ihrem Büro. Lisbon schlug die Akte auf und studierte diese kurz. Sie stöhnte genervt und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Team.<p>

„Hallo, Leute. Wir haben einen neuen Fall."

Die drei Agents sahen sie interessiert an und versammelten sich um sie herum.

„Jane? Wollen Sie nicht auch kommen?", fragte Lisbon leicht gereizt.

Jane grummelte kurz, bewegte sich dann aber doch und nahm neben van Pelt Platz: „Bin da."

„Super. Also schön, hier ist eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Gestern wurde Marc Tenner, Lehrer an der Greenhill-Highschool, in der Innenstadt, in einer Seitengasse tot aufgefunden. Er hat mehrere Stichverletzungen in der Brust."

„Sieht so aus wie ein Mord aus Rache.", kommentierte Jane gelangweilt.

„Ja, das kann gut sein."  
>„Meh, an so etwas habe ich kein Interesse, so was ist doch langweilig."<p>

„Jane … Es ist dem Opfer wohl ziemlich egal ob sein Mord langweilig ist, er möchte nur wissen wer sein Mörder war."

„Meh, das bezweifle ich stark, meine liebe Lisbon. Tote interessiert es glaube ich wenig wer sie umgebracht hat. Sie sind ja tot, was sollen sie also mit der Information anfangen?"

Cho und Rigsby schmunzelten leise. Und schon waren die Streithähne wieder aktiv.

„Jane! Ich würde es wollen, dass mein Mörder geschnappt wird."

„Aber was bringt ihnen das? … Sie sind doch dann tot."

Lisbon verdrehte nun wirklich gereizt die Augen und drückte van Pelt die Akte in die Hand.  
>„Jane, wenn Sie keine Lust haben uns zu helfen, dann schön, bleiben Sie hier und machen Sie was Sie wollen. Ist mir egal."<p>

Damit stapfte Lisbon wütend aus dem Raum und schmiss wütend die Tür in ihrem Büro hinter sich zu.

„Anscheinend ist sie heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden.", kommentierte Jane das Geschehnis gelassen, „Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin auf meiner Coach."

Die anderen drei sahen sich nur belustigt an und machten sich schließlich an die Arbeit.

„Boss?", van Pelt stand in der Tür von Lisbons Büro und lächelte sie an. Lisbon war jedoch nicht wirklich in Stimmung um ihr ein genauso freundliches Lächeln entgegen zu bringen und blickte sie nur fragend an: „Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe Informationen über Marc Tenner."

Lisbon nickte und begab sich mit van Pelt zurück ins Großraumbüro.

„Okay. Also Marc Tenner ist Lehrer, wie wir ja auch schon alle wussten. Doch er war anscheinend nicht ganz so beliebt. Erst einmal hat er schon ziemlich viele Anzeigen wegen sexueller Belästigung am Hals und das andere ist, dass er unzählige Drohbriefe bekommen hat."  
>„Kein Heiliger, okay. Und was noch?"<br>„Er hatte keine Familie, lebte allein in einer kleinen Wohnung und wie manche seiner Kollegen schon ausgesagt haben, war er Alkoholiker. Er kam auch oftmals betrunken zum Unterricht und wurde dann suspendiert. Schien ihn aber nicht sonderlich zu interessieren."  
>„Also ein Lehrer, dem alles egal war?", warf Rigsby amüsiert ein.<p>

„Ja, so sieht es wohl aus."

„Okay. Wenn wir noch nicht mehr haben als das, sollten Sie beide mit den Kollegen anfangen und sie befragen ob er wirklich irgendwelche ernstzunehmenden Feinde hatte. Grace, Sie und ich, gehen auch mit, jedoch befragen wir manche Schüler von ihm."

Alle drei nickten kurz und verließen dann das Büro. Jane ließen sie zurück und dieser hatte da auch gar nicht so viel gegen, denn jetzt konnte er endlich in Ruhe nachdenken.

„Mr. Nordic und Mrs. Blake, richtig?"

Die beiden nickten.

„Wir sind vom CBI, das ist Agent Rigsby und ich bin Agent Cho. Wir hätten da einige Fragen zu ihrem Kollegen Mr. Tenner."

Wieder nickten beide.

„Mrs. Blake, kommen Sie mit mir?", fragte Rigsby freundlich.

Sie nickte wieder nur knapp und verließ mit Rigsby den Raum.

„Gut, Mr. Nordic. Wie gut kannten Sie Marc?"

„Nicht besonders gut. Er war ein Kollege, mehr aber auch nicht."

„Mochten Sie ihn nicht?"

„Er war … merkwürdig."  
>„Wie meinen Sie das?"<p>

„Er redete nicht viel. Blendete die meisten der Kollegen aus und blaffte einen sofort an, wenn man ihn bei irgendetwas störte."

„Also war er unfreundlich?"  
>„Ja, das auch."<br>„Denken Sie er hatte irgendwelche Feinde?"  
>„Keine Ahnung, kann schon sein."<p>

Cho sah ihn ein bisschen genervt an, wusste der Typ eigentlich irgendetwas genaueres?

„Wie kam er mit den Schülern zurecht?"

„Nicht so gut würde ich sagen. Er interessierte sich nicht für sie. Er kam zum Unterricht und verschwand danach auch wieder. Seine Schüler hatten gar keine Chance ihm noch irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und so etwas." Endlich mal eine richtige Antwort, dachte Cho.

„Hm, okay. Und sonst noch irgendetwas?"

Nordic schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht."

Cho blickte Mr. Nordic konzentriert an.  
>„Wo waren Sie gestern Abend um 23 Uhr?"<p>

„Zuhause."  
>„Kann das jemand bestätigen?"<p>

„Nein, ich war allein."

Cho nickte knapp.

„Dann habe ich momentan keine weiteren Fragen. Danke.", sagte Cho trocken und verließ den Raum. Er bemerkte nicht wie Mr. Nordic erleichtert aufatmete und sich wieder einigermaßen entspannte.

Währenddessen unterhielt sich Rigsby mit Mrs. Blake.

„Mrs. Blake, wie gut kannten Sie Mr. Nordic?"  
>„Ach, nicht besonders gut. Er war ein sehr zurückhaltender Typ. Lachte nie, oder erzählte mal was. Er war ein ziemlich stiller Typ."<p>

Rigsby nickte und schrieb auf seinem Notizblatt schnell alles auf.

„Wissen Sie, Agent Rigsby, ich glaube er war ein ganz netter Kerl, aber er konnte es einfach nicht richtig zeigen."

„Wieso glauben Sie das, Mrs. Blake?"

„Es kommt mir einfach so vor."

Rigsby legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Wie kam er mit seinen Schülern zurecht?"

„Manche Schüler mochten ihn, manche eben nicht. So ist es doch bei jedem Lehrer."

„Gab es mal irgendwelche Vorfälle?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Er war ein braver Kerl."

„Sie sagten doch, Sie kannten ihn nicht, wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?"  
>„Ich denke, ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis."<p>

„Ah, okay. … Mrs. Blake, wo waren Sie gestern Abend so gegen 23 Uhr?"

„Zuhause im Bett."  
>„Kann das jemand bestätigen?"<p>

„Meine Katze.", kicherte Mrs. Blake ihm entgegen.

„Sonst keiner? Ihr Mann, oder vielleicht ihre Kinder?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet, mein Lieber."

Sie blinzelte ihm zu. Rigsby schaute schnell zur Tür aus der gerade Cho trat. Oh, Gott sei dank.

„Okay, danke. Das wäre vorerst alles."

Damit ließ er Mrs. Blake stehen und eilte mit Cho davon.

Als Cho und Rigsby Lisbon und van Pelt entdeckten, eilten sie zu ihnen rüber und berichteten ihrem Boss was sie herausgefunden hatten. Und das, was sie raus gefunden hatten, war nicht sonderlich viel.

„Er war nicht besonders beliebt im Kollegium.", meinte Cho.

„Und bei den Schülern anscheinend auch nicht.", gab van Pelt hinzu.

„Also hat ihn hier jeder an der Schule gehasst. Das bringt uns dem Täter nicht viel näher.", meinte Rigsby.

„Ja, dann können wir wohl oder übel wieder fahren und unsere Notizen zu Papier bringen.", sagte Lisbon und setzte sich ins Auto.

In der Zentrale angekommen, schrieb van Pelt alle neuen Erkenntnisse ans Flipchart. Jane beobachtete sie dabei nachdenklich.  
>„Sie wollen doch nicht mitmachen, Jane. Was interessiert Sie das?"<p>

Lisbon stand mit verschränken Armen vor ihm.

„Darf ich mir noch nicht mal die neuen Informationen durchlesen?"

Lisbon schnaufte: „Wenn Sie nicht mitarbeiten wollen, brauchen Sie das nicht."  
>„Okay, schön ….", sagte Jane beleidigt.<p>

Es blieb einen Moment still bis Jane sich von seiner Coach aufrichtete und Lisbon entschuldigend ansah: „Darf ich an dem Fall mitarbeiten?"

Lisbon sah ihn verdattert an, verdrehte die Augen und verschwand. Jane lächelte ihr nur amüsiert hinterher und wandte sich wieder dem Flipchart zu.

„Und erkennen Sie schon irgendetwas?", wollte Rigsby wissen, der sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Was soll ich denn da erkennen? Wir wissen, dass er ein Arsch war. Keiner mochte ihn.", gab Jane in einem etwas zu genervten Ton zurück.

„War ja nur 'ne Frage.", sagte Rigsby leise und wandte sich an van Pelt um mit ihr weiter über die Verdächtigen zu sprechen.

Währenddessen versuchte Jane zu verstehen, was es mit diesem Marc Tenner auf sich hatte. Warum war er so unbeliebt? Nur weil er unfreundlich war, oder hatte er etwas getan? In seiner Akte stand, dass er schon mehrmals wegen sexueller Belästigung angeklagt worden ist. Vielleicht gab es auch an seiner Schule solche Vorfälle.

„Sagen Sie van Pelt, haben die Schüler irgendwelche Anzeichen dazu gegeben, dass unser Mr. Tenner hier sich gerne mit Schülerinnen allein traf?"

Van Pelt sah ein wenig irritiert zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber.  
>„Nein, ich denke nicht. Wieso?"<p>

„Tenner hatte schon Vorstrafen... "  
>„Ja, wegen sexueller Belästigung.", beendete van Pelt Janes Satz.<p>

„Und wie alt waren die Frauen im Schnitt?"

„Recht jung, fast noch … Kinder.". Nun wusste van Pelt worauf Jane hinaus wollte und nickte nur.

„Ich geh sofort mit Lisbon nochmal los."  
>Jane grinste sie nur triumphierend an und verließ dann auch das Zimmer.<p>

„Agent Lisbon, was machen Sie denn noch hier?", wollte Jennifer Pepper wissen.

„Oh, hallo, Jennifer. Wir hätten da noch ein paar Fragen an dich."

Jennifer nickte zögerlich: „Okay, und welche?"

„Ich weiß, die Frage klingt jetzt ein wenig komisch, aber, hast du vielleicht mitbekommen, dass Mr. Tenner sich an Schülerinnen vergangen hat?"

Jennifers Blick war nun verzweifelt und sie versuchte den Blicken der beiden Agentinnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Jennifer?", fragte van Pelt besorgt.

Jennifer spielte mit ihren Fingern und strich sich immer wieder nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Jennifer, wenn du etwas darüber weißt, sag uns das. Es könnte für die Ermittlungen wichtig sein."

Lisbon und van Pelt wussten, dass Jane mit seiner Annahme ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Mr. Tenner hatte sich an den Mädchen vergangen und wahrscheinlich auch an Jennifer, so wie sie auf die Frage reagierte.

Es blieb eine Weile still bis van Pelt eine Hand auf Jennifers legte und sie beruhigte. Nun versuchte es noch einmal Lisbon.

„Jennifer, erzähl uns was passiert ist."

Jennifer lehnte inzwischen am Arm von van Pelt und weinte leise. Sie nickte kurz und fing abgehackt an zusprechen: „Mr. Tenner … Er war immer … ganz nett zu uns gewesen. Aber nur zu den Mädchen … Zu den Jungs war er immer abweisend gewesen … Hat ihnen die kalte Schulter gezeigt. … Wir haben uns alle nichts dabei gedacht … Wir haben gedacht, er kann mit Mädchen einfach besser umgehen … Doch dann …." Jennifer machte eine Pause und drückte ihre Augen zu. Ihre Tränen flossen immer schneller ihre Wange hinunter. „An einem Nachmittag wollte er, dass ich noch kurz da bleibe … Er sagte, er wollte mir noch etwas zu meiner Note sagen … Dann bin ich da geblieben und er hat gewartet bis alle raus gegangen waren. … Und dann kam er mir immer näher und hat mich angepackt … Er hat mir gedroht, wenn ich schreien würde, würde er mir weh tun. Somit blieb ich still und … ließ es über mich ergehen …."

„Warum bist du nicht zum Direktor oder deinen Eltern gegangen, damit sie etwas dagegen tun konnten?", fragte Lisbon besorgt.

„Er hat mich erpresst.", sagte Jennifer leise.

„Womit?"

„Er … Er hatte Nacktfotos von mir und wollte die veröffentlichen, wenn ich zur Polizei gehen würde oder jemandem davon erzählen würde.", sagte Jennifer beschämt.

Lisbon und van Pelt sahen sich sprachlos an.

„Danke, Jennifer.", sagte van Pelt und nahm sie nochmal kurz in den Arm.

„Jane, Sie hatten recht."

Jane blickte von seiner Coach hoch und sah Lisbon über ihm.  
>„So möchte ich immer aufwachen.", meinte er träumerisch.<p>

„Halten Sie die Klappe. Also, was halten Sie davon? Er hat sich an den Mädchen vergangen, denken Sie eines der Mädchen hat ihn umgebracht?"

„Meh."

„Vielleicht ein Freund der Mädchen?"  
>„Meh.", murrte Jane erneut.<p>

„Jane … Ganze Sätze?"

„Die Mädchen haben ihn nicht angezeigt. Wissen Sie schon warum?"

„Ja, er hat sie erpresst."  
>Nun richtete sich Jane auf und sah Lisbon interessiert in die Augen.<p>

„Wirklich? Der Fall könnte doch interessant sein. Mit was hat er das gemacht?"

„Er hatte Nacktfotos von den Mädchen."

Janes Augen weiteten sich: „Woher?"

„Das wussten die Mädchen nicht."  
>„Hat er ihnen diese mal gezeigt?"<p>

„Ja, Jennifer hat er es gezeigt."

„Wo ist sie denn da? Zuhause, in der Schule, beim Sport?", fragte Jane gespannt.

„In der Umkleide. Aber sie meinte, dass streng kontrolliert wird wer dort in die Umkleide geht. In die Mädchenumkleide darf kein Junge und schon gar kein männlicher Lehrer."

Jane nickte gedankenverloren. Dann verließ er ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen die Zentrale und ließ Lisbon allein zurück.

„Hallo, Mrs. Blake.", sagte Jane freundlich, als er den Kopf ins Lehrerzimmer steckte.

Mrs. Blake sah leicht irritiert nach oben und lächelte ihn interessiert entgegen: „Hallo, und wer sind Sie wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Patrick Jane. Ich bin Berater des CBIs."

Er kam auf sie zu und gab ihr die Hand.

„Ah.", erwiderte sie ihm nur und setzte sich mit ihm auf eine der Bänke.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Mr. Jane?"

„Ach, meine lieben Kollegen haben mir verraten, dass sie ganz nett und unter uns auch sehr attraktiv sein sollen. Und naja, da wollte ich mal herausfinden ob sie die Wahrheit sagen."

Jane erinnerte sich kurz an das Gespräch mit Rigsby zurück. Er sagte, dass Mrs. Blake versuchte mit ihm zu flirten und das er das ziemlich komisch fand, weil es unglaublich unpassend war. Das wollte Jane nun ein wenig ausnutzen.

„Oh, tatsächlich?", Mrs. Blake wurde leicht rot, „Und, sagen sie die Wahrheit, Mr. Jane?"

„Aber natürlich, Sarah.", ganz bewusst nannte er sie nun beim Vornamen. Er lächelte sie charmant an und strich ihr kurz unauffällig über das Knie.

So saßen die beiden noch eine längere Zeit auf der Bank und flirteten miteinander.

_**Na, was ist denn auf einmal mit unserem lieben Jane los? Ohohoh … :D**_


	9. Verzweiflung

_**So, und schon geht's weiter. Mitten im Klausurentrubel schreib ich mal weiter :D Entspannt doch zutiefst :) Haha, köstlich wie viele von euch geschockt waren, als sie das mit Jane gelesen haben :D Tjaaaa :P**_

_**Die Charakere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Wissen Sie wo Jane ist?", fragte Lisbon ein wenig aufgebracht.

„Nein, keine Ahnung.", sagte Cho uninteressiert und widmete sich seinem Computer.

„Vielleicht ist er in ein Café gegangen und trinkt Tee.", meinte Rigbsy beiläufig.

„Wir haben doch Tee hier."  
>„Ist anscheinend alle. Jane hat sich vorhin tierisch drüber aufgeregt."<p>

„Er ist doch selbst für seinen Teevorrat zuständig."

„Hab ich ihm auch gesagt, und dann ist er beleidigt von dannen gezogen."

„Hm. Dann ist er wohl wirklich im Café um die Ecke.", sagte Lisbon so beiläufig wie möglich. Sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen erfuhren wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, obwohl ihre drei Kollegen ja bereits von ihrer Beziehung wussten. Sie schlich langsam rückwärts und stürmte, als sie außer Sichtweite war, los um im Café nach Jane zu suchen.

Als sie dort ankam, erblickte sie ihn auch augenblicklich, doch er war nicht allein … Mrs. Blake saß ihm strahlend gegenüber. Lisbons Magen verkrampfte sich schlagartig und sie hätte jetzt alles dafür gegeben um Janes Blick zu sehen, um zu sehen wie er reagierte. Doch Lisbon ahnte nichts gutes als Jane seine Hand auf Mrs. Blakes legte. Lisbon sah wie diese verdammte blöde Kuh kicherte als Jane zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich.

OH, MEIN GOTT! Sie musste hier sofort raus! Das konnte sie nicht länger mit ansehen. Warum tat er so was? Lisbon wusste doch das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte … Aber … Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er diese Frau schon vor diesem Fall kannte, oder wie? Lisbon war sichtlich verwirrt. Sie versuchte sich klar zu machen warum er mit der Frau flirtete. Sie wollte einen logischen Strich ziehen, doch ihre Gefühle übermannten sie immer wieder und sie spürte nur noch die Wut auf Jane und diese Frau …

Lisbon saß somit den restlichen Tag deprimiert in ihrem Büro und las Akte für Akte, nur um nicht an diesen Vorfall, der sich ihr vorhin bot, denken zu müssen. Als es schließlich Abend war und Jane immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, fuhr Teresa allein nach Hause und warf sich niedergeschlagen auf ihr Bett.

„Hey, Grace. Wo ist Lisbon?"  
>„Hey, Jane. Sie ist vorhin nach Hause gefahren."<br>„Wie, ohne mich?", fragte Jane fassungslos, „Und wie soll ich jetzt bitte nach Hause kommen? Wir sind mit ihrem Wagen gekommen."

Jane sah sich hilflos um. „Grace, könnten Sie mich vielleicht nach Hause fahren?", fragte er nun bettelnd.

„Aber klar.", sagte van Pelt und machte sich mit Jane auf den Weg.

Vor Lisbons Wohnung stieg Jane aus und bedankte sich herzlichst bei Grace: „Sie sind ein Schatz. Sie haben was gut bei mir."

Van Pelt nickte zufrieden und fuhr kurz darauf davon. Jane lief inzwischen auf Lisbons Wohnung zu und klopfte leise.  
>„Teresa, ich bin da.", flötete er glücklich gegen die Tür.<p>

Er musste noch ein paar Mal klopfen bis sie schließlich genervt die Tür öffnete: „Was wollen Sie, Jane?"

„Öh … Ähm ... Eh …", stammelte dieser jetzt nur noch, sichtlich überrascht davon, dass sie ihn gerade siezte.

„Jane, was wollen Sie hier?", giftete Lisbon ihn erneut an.

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Du willst mich veralbern.", lachte Jane, „Wow, ich hätte dir das fast abgekauft … Echt gut gespielt, bin beeindruckt." Jane wollte nun eintreten, doch Lisbon hielt ihn davon ab.

„Jane, verschwinden Sie! Ich möchte jetzt gerne schlafen gehen!", sagte Lisbon bestimmt.

„Ja, ich auch … Deswegen bin ich ja hier.", antwortete Jane nun wieder verwirrt.

„Gute Nacht, Jane." Damit schloss Lisbon die Tür und ließ Jane allein vor der Türe stehen.

Am nächsten Morgen war van Pelt ausnahmsweise als Erste im Büro, dachte sie zumindest. Als sie Kurs auf ihren Schreibtisch nahm um sich dort entspannt niederzulassen, erblickte sie Jane, der auf dem Bauch auf der Coach leise schnarchte.

Sie ging irritiert weiter zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dann auf dem Stuhl wieder. Was machte Jane denn hier, fragte sie sich. Sie hatte ihn doch gestern zu Lisbon gebracht, warum schlief er also hier? Nach einer kurzen Überlegung entschloss sie sich ihn noch weiter schlafen zu lassen und trank ihren morgendlichen Kaffee.

Als auch endlich die anderen eintrudelten, schlief Jane immer noch und lag nun in einer äußerst unbequemen Position, aber davon schien er gar nichtsmitzubekommen.

Als plötzlich Lisbon im Büro auftauchte und laut die Aufgaben verteilte, schreckte Jane aus seinem Schlaf hoch und knallte kurzer Hand gegen die Tischkante, die sich neben seinem Kopf befand.

„Aua … Oh, verdammt ….", grummelte er und rieb sich an seinem Kopf.

Jane sah nun ziemlich fertig aus, seine Haare standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und sein Anzug war komplett zerknittert. Er versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, was nicht ganz klappte, dann gähnte er ein paar Mal und rieb sich erneut an seiner Beule.

Nun stand Lisbon verärgert vor ihm: „Ich nehme Sie nicht mit wenn Sie so aussehen."

Die anderen lachten kurz und unterdrückten dann ihre Kommentare.

Jane strich sich kurz durch seine blonden Haare und streckte sich: „Ich konnte ja nicht in einem Bett schlafen und neue Klamotten habe ich hier auch nicht.", sagte er nur schnippisch.

„Das ist Ihr Problem, nicht meins.", erwiderte Lisbon genervt, „Gehen Sie sich umziehen, oder Sie dürfen nicht mitkommen ... mit keinem.", ergänzte sie noch drohend.

Jane funkelte sie böse an: „Ja, Ma'am." Dann stand er auf und verschwand. Doch kurz darauf kam er auch schon wieder und umarmte Lisbon von hinten: „Schatz, ich brauche aber den Schlüssel von deiner Wohnung. Ich muss ja duschen und so.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Er wusste, dass er sie damit noch mehr ärgerte. Doch er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Lisbon schlug seine Arme weg und sah ihn mit einem zerstörerischen Blick an: „Passen Sie bloß auf was Sie tun." Danach drückte sie ihm kurzer Hand die Schlüssel in die Hand und verschwand wutentbrannt in ihrem Büro. Jane blieb wieder einmal fragend im Raum zurück, doch er traute sich momentan nicht ihr zu folgen, somit begab er sich in ihre Wohnung und machte sich frisch.

Als er wieder in der Zentrale erschien, gab es keine Spur von Lisbon und er ging zu van Pelt.

„Wissen Sie wo Lisbon hingefahren ist?"

„Ich glaube sie ist nochmal zu Jennifer Pepper gefahren."

Jane nickte verständnisvoll, doch eigentlich wusste er nicht so ganz was sie dort wollte.

„Das ist jetzt blöd. Ich wollte ihr verraten wer der Mörder ist. Das wollte ich gestern Abend auch schon, aber da hatte ich ja auch schon keine Chance dazu.", jammerte er nun.

„Sie wissen wer der Mörder ist?" Van Pelt beachtete den Rest seines Wortlautes gar nicht mehr.

„Ja … Weiß ich."

„Wer?"

„Ich erzähl es Ihnen nachher, wenn alle dabei sind, okay? Sonst muss ich die Geschichte so oft wiederholen."  
>Van Pelt schaute ihn beleidigt an: „Nein! Wer ist es? Sagen Sie es mir?"<br>Janes Augen weiteten sich. „Nur mit der Ruhe, Grace. Sie werden es schon früh genug erfahren.", sagte er besänftigend, verließ das Büro und fuhr zu Jennifer Peppers Haus.

„Hey, Lisbon!", flötete Jane fröhlich als er sie von weitem sah. Diese verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und führte ihr Gespräch mit Jennifer fort.

„Hallo, Jennifer. Ich bin Patrick.", mischte er sich ein, als er bei den beiden eingetroffen waren, „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut.", sagte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Das ist unser Berater, er hilft uns den Fall aufzuklären."

Jennifer nickte Jane nun freundlich zu und verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

„Sie haben sich ja wieder fein gemacht.", sagte Lisbon belustigt.

„Nur für dich, meine Liebe."

Lisbons Blick wurde sofort wieder ernst und ihre Laune sank sichtlich.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Diese Frage habe ich gestern schon mal von dir gehört und beides mal klang die Frage ziemlich enttäuscht. Dürfte ich erfahren woran das liegt?"  
>„Ich denke Sie wissen das ziemlich gut."<p>

Jane sah sie irritiert an: „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Teresa, was ist mit dir los?"

„Jane, wir arbeiten hier an einem Fall … Haben Sie irgendwelche Erkenntnisse für mich oder wollen Sie mich nur wieder nerven?"

„So blockst du die Frage jetzt ab? Oh, komm schon. Was ist los?"

„Jane, ich habe keine Lust mich mit Ihnen darüber zu unterhalten."  
>„Also ist was los?", fragte dieser nun besorgt.<p>

„Jane. Der Fall!"

So schnell gab Jane wahrscheinlich noch nie auf, aber er spürte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Diesmal hatte sie gewonnen.

„Okay, gut … Der Fall. Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu sagen wer der Mörder ist und Sie Ihre Zeit mit Miss Pepper verschwenden. Wenn wir wieder zurück im Büro sind, erzähle ich was ich herausbekommen habe.", sagte er nun kalt.

Lisbon nickte zufrieden und fuhr ihm hinterher.

„Gut. Machen wir es kurz.", sagte Jane emotionslos, „Holt schon mal eure Handschellen raus, denn ihr könnt gleich los legen."

Alle vier Agents schauten ihm gespannt entgegen, wie hatte er nun schon wieder so schnell alle Puzzleteile zusammen setzen können? Der Mann war einfach unglaublich.

„Zu Anfang, Mr. Nordic ist unser Mann. Will noch jemand wissen wieso oder können wir ihn einfach festnehmen?"

„Jane, wir brauchen schon Beweise und wenn Sie uns nicht sagen wonach wir suchen sollen, finden wir auch keine."  
>„Stimmt, denn ihr braucht mich.", gab Jane zurück und sah Lisbon wütend an.<br>Die anderen wollten gerade etwas entgegen bringen und sich über Janes Kommentar aufregen, doch sie spürten, dass es gar nicht um das Team ging, sondern nur um Jane und Lisbon. Die beiden hatten sich schon wieder in der Wolle, dass war nun klar zu erkennen.

„Erzählen Sie einfach.", meinte Lisbon knapp und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Also schön, meine liebe Lisbon. Dann legen wir mal los.", keifte er zurück, „Zunächst einmal, was für Fakten hatten wir alles … Van Pelt?"

„Ehm. Mr. Tenner war Lehrer an der Greenhill-Highschool. Er war nicht sonderlich beliebt, nicht im Kollegium und nicht bei den Schülern …"  
>„Ja, gut, weiter."<p>

„Er hat sich an seinen Schülerinnen vergangen und hat sie mit Nacktfotos erpresst, damit sie ihn nicht verraten konnten."

Jane nickte zufrieden: „Richtig. Was denken Sie, hatte er Feinde, Cho?"  
>„Ich würde 'Ja' sagen. Schließlich hat er seine Schülerinnen vergewaltigt.", gab Cho zurück.<p>

„Das würde ich auch mal sagen.", schmiss Rigsby in den Raum.

„Ich auch … Doch unsere zwei Lehrer haben ja behauptet, dass er keine Feinde hatte. Schon allein wegen seiner Vorgeschichte hatte er welche, das war mir klar. Deswegen habe ich den beiden mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn gefühlt. Aus Mr. Nordic habe ich nicht allzu viel rausbekommen. Er ist ziemlich stur und antwortet auf die meisten Fragen nur mit einem 'Keine Ahnung'. Doch trotzdem kam er mir immer noch ziemlich komisch vor. Immer so durcheinander und aufgewühlt … Ziemlich verdächtig. Naja, dann habe ich mich mit der netten Mrs. Blake getroffen und mit ihr einen netten Nachmittag verlebt …." Jane hielt kurz inne und schaute zu Lisbon hinüber, die sich traurig auf die Unterlippe biss. Ihre Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet und drückte mehr als nur Trauer aus.

„Jane?", fragte van Pelt schließlich, „Alles okay?"

Jane schüttelte langsam den Kopf und trat auf Lisbon zu, doch diese wich zurück und verließ schnurstracks das Büro. Doch diesmal ließ Jane sie nicht so einfach weggehen, nun wusste er, warum sie so komisch zu ihm war.

„Teresa, erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass deine Wut auf mich mit dieser Blake-Tante zusammenhängt?"

Lisbon schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, doch sagte nichts.  
>„Teresa, rede mit mir. Ist es wegen dieser Frau? Ich habe doch nur gearbeitet."<br>„Das nennst du also Arbeit?", blaffte sie ihn an, „Mit Frauen flirten, nennst du Arbeit … Jetzt wird mir einiges klar."

„Oh, Teresa, ich bitte dich. Ich habe das alles doch nicht ernst gemeint. Ich habe versucht Informationen aus ihr herauszubekommen. Mehr nicht. Ich habe das für den Fall getan …."

„Das sah aber nicht so aus.", konnte Lisbon nun nur noch kleinlaut herausbringen. Seine Argumente leuchteten ihr ein, doch sie konnte dieses Bild nicht aus ihren Gedanken streichen.

„Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ich mit dieser Frau flirten würde, wenn ich dich habe? Wow, und du behauptest immer, dass ich krank sei."

Jane lief nun aufgeregt durch ihren Raum. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein.", wiederholte er wütend.

„Weißt du was?", fing Lisbon schließlich an, „Du verhältst dich schon seit einer Woche wie ein komplett anderer Mensch. Ignorierst mich, fasst mich nicht an und und und. Soll ich noch weitere Aspekte aufzählen? … Ich wollte dich nicht fragen was los ist, weil du mir eh nicht erzählt hättest was mit dir ist. Also habe ich es gelassen … Doch denkst du diese Sorge um dich hätte mich nur eine Sekunde los gelassen? - Nein! … Und dann …", sie holte einmal tief Luft, „Dann sehe ich dich mit dieser Frau, wie du sie anfasst und dich fröhlich mit ihr unterhältst. So wie ich es von dir gebraucht hätte, aber nein, zu mir bist du abweisend …. Weißt du wie sich das anfühlt, Patrick?"  
>Jane setzte zum Konter an, doch Lisbon sprach einfach weiter: „Ich wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde mit uns und das wir beide unsere eigenen kleinen Probleme haben. Aber sieh uns doch mal an. Wir … Wir sind noch nicht mal zwei Wochen zusammen und schon steht alles auf der Kippe."<br>Janes wütender Blick wechselte sofort in einen fassungslosen. Er spürte wie Lisbons Worte ihn aus allen Wolken fallen ließ.

„Und jetzt guck mich bitte nicht so an. Du siehst es doch selbst … Ich glaube das macht einfach keinen Sinn …."

Jane und Lisbon standen sich nun schweigend gegenüber, beide aufgewühlt von dem was Lisbon gesagt hatte. Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung mischten sich im Inneren der beiden. Jane konnte nichts herausbringen, zu sehr verletzten ihn Lisbons Worte. Sie glaubte, dass es keinen Sinn hätte und das nur aufgrund eines Missverständnisses. Jane bewegte sich langsam auf Lisbons Coach zu und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er wusste nicht wohin er blicken sollte, zu viele Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, sodass er nicht klar denken konnte. Doch schließlich versuchte er sein Glück.

„Teresa, ich..."  
>„Patrick, lass es … Bitte."<p>

„Nein … Nein, ich kann es nicht einfach lassen! Lass es mich wenigstens erklären, hör es dir an und dann bilde dir dein Urteil."

Lisbon nickte zögerlich und unterdrückte ihre Tränen, die in ihrem Inneren aufstiegen.

„Zunächst einmal, es tut mir leid, dass das alles so gelaufen ist. Das sollte es nicht, auf gar keinen Fall … Mit dem Verhalten, dass ich an den Tag gelegt habe, hattest du nichts zu tun. Du warst nicht der Auslöser dafür. Ich bin es gewesen, ich bin das Problem mit dem ich Tag ein Tag aus kämpfe. Mir ging es in dieser Woche einfach nicht so gut …." Er machte eine kurze Pause und beäugte Lisbon besorgt, dann setzte seine Entschuldigung fort, „Mit Mrs. Blake habe ich mich nur getroffen um den Fall zu lösen. Ich wusste von dem ersten Augenblick an, dass sie etwas zu verbergen hatte. Rigsby hatte mir erzählt, dass sie ihn bei der Befragung angemacht hatte und deswegen habe ich versucht so an sie heranzukommen … Und Teresa es hat funktioniert. Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie mir vertraut und naja … Ich habe sie abgefüllt, damit sie mir auch wirklich alles erzählt. Und als du mich gesehen hast, war sie wahrscheinlich schon ein bisschen angeheitert … Aber Teresa, ich schwöre dir, dass ich nichts von ihr wollte. Ich schwöre es!"

Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen und hoffte inständig, dass sie sie annehmen würde. Er wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte, aber das hatte er doch gar nicht vorgehabt. Mit seinem Verhalten wollte er sie doch nur vor seinem Inneren schützen, das unglaublich wütend auf diese Welt war, und der Vorfall mit Mrs. Blake hatte er auf keinen Fall geplant.

Kurz darauf setzte sich Lisbon neben ihn, doch sie nahm seine Hand nicht an. Sie konnte es in dem Augenblick einfach nicht.

„Patrick, ich glaube wir sollten uns ein wenig Zeit nehmen."

„Teresa, bitte … Das war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis."

„Ja, das mit Mrs. Blake. Ich glaube dir, dass du es nur wegen der Arbeit getan hast. Du bist nicht so ein Arsch, der sich an jede beliebige Frau ranschmeißt.", kommentierte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Doch darum geht es mir gar nicht. Denn du vertraust mir nicht, Patrick, und das tut mir noch viel mehr weh." Ihr Lächeln verschwand.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich vertraue dir, mehr als jedem anderen.", gab Jane verzweifelt zurück.

„Ja, vielleicht schon, aber du vertraust mir nicht genug. Du konntest mir nicht erzählen was mit dir los war. Du konntest es einfach nicht, obwohl ich die Person sein sollte mit der du über alles reden kannst."

„Teresa, ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen?"  
>„Wovor, Patrick? Ich kenne deine schlechten Seiten … Ich kenne die böse Seite an dir. Wovor willst du mich beschützen?"<br>„Vor mir ….", sagte Jane knapp, denn er war nicht bereit mit ihr darüber zu reden, und starrte ihr ausdruckslos in die Augen. _ Vor mir_, war die Zusammenfassung von allem. Es umfasst sein ganzes Inneres und davor wollte er sie beschützen.

„Was meinst du?", hakte sie nach.

„Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt und ich will, dass es auch so bleibt." Nun stand Jane auf und begab sich zur Tür.  
>„Genau das meinte ich. Du vertraust mir nicht und wenn du das nicht kannst, dann klappt unsere Beziehung einfach nicht.", meinte Lisbon nun laut und verärgert.<p>

Jane sah auf den Boden und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Er dachte konzentriert nach um nun nicht die falschen Worte zu sagen, doch es gab keine richtigen, somit blieb er bei der Antwort, die ihm als erstes durch den Kopf schoss: „Dann, Lisbon, sollten wir wohl wirklich eine Pause einlegen.", und verschwand aus ihrem Büro.

_**Oookay, also jetzt hängt ihr irgendwie so mitten in der Auflösung des Falls. Hm. :D Naja, im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr sehr wahrscheinlich aufgeklärt und ich stell nochmal kurz voran, was die schon alles raus gefunden haben, damit ihr auch hinterher kommt :D**_

_**Joa, mit Lisbon und Jane sieht es ja jetzt nicht so prickelnd aus. Schade … :(**_


	10. Verlass mich nicht

_**Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal für diesen Fall … :D Also irgendwie ist der mir mal so was von gar nicht gelungen^^ Naja, der nächste wird besser. Versprochen! :)  
>Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Wo ist Jane hingegangen?", fragte Rigsby mit leichter Besorgnis.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht. Er wollte sich wohl mal die Füße vertreten.", gab Lisbon zurück.<p>

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte nun auch Cho, der sonst nie so mitfühlend klang.

Lisbon nickte zögerlich und setzte sich in Bewegung um am Konferenztisch Platz zu nehmen … Hier war sie so weit wie möglich von Janes Coach entfernt und war dennoch nah bei ihrem Team. Sie wollte jetzt nicht allein sein, die Gefahr wäre viel zu groß, dass sie über ihn nachdenken und schwach werden würde.  
>„Wir sollten weiter an dem Fall arbeiten.", sagte Lisbon schließlich.<p>

„Aber Jane weiß doch wer es war."  
>„Ja, schon klar … Aber vielleicht kommen wir ja auch drauf."<p>

„Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht was Mrs. Blake ihm erzählt hat.", warf Rigsby ein.

Als der Name dieser Frau fiel, zog sich Lisbons sofort wieder zusammen. Dieses Bild von Patrick und ihr verstörte sie und versetzte ihr tausend Messerstiche ins Herz. Sie dachte nun doch an das Gespräch mit Jane zurück und fühlte wie ihr eine Träne die Wange herunterlief. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Patrick und sie hatten sich getrennt, obwohl sie sich doch liebten. Aber es gab ein schwerwiegendes Problem, Teresa war Patricks Vertrauen wichtig, es verband die beiden wie ein unsichtbares Seil, das sie stärker machte. Und nun? - Nun war dieses Seil durchtrennt und hinterließ klaffende Wunden, die so stark schmerzten … Doch Lisbon wusste, dass sie diese Schmerzen hinnehmen musste, damit Jane verstand wie wichtig ihr sein Vertrauen ist und sie ohne dieses nicht mit ihm zusammen sein konnte.

Währenddessen fuhr Jane mit seinem Auto durch die Stadt ohne ein besonderes Ziel zu haben. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja ablenken indem er auf den Verkehr achtete und sich ausnahmsweise Mal an die Verkehrsregeln hielt. Doch genau damit machte er einen Fehler, denn wer ermahnte ihn immer wieder wenn er zu schnell fuhr oder sich über Polizisten lustig machte? Genau! - Lisbon. Sofort drückte er mit dem Fuß auf die Bremse und kam kurz darauf zum stehen. Die Folge war, dass der nachfolgende Verkehr lautstark hupte und fast in ihn reingebrettert wäre. Doch das interessierte Jane eher wenig. Er hasste sich in diesem Augenblick viel mehr dafür, dass er an Lisbon denken musste. Sie hatten Schluss gemacht und die Gedanken an sie brachten nur noch mehr Schmerzen, die ihn nicht weiterbrachten …

Am Strand kam sein Auto dann schließlich erneut zum stehen. Er stieg aus und atmete die frische Seeluft ein, die seinen Körper nun umspielte. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen an diese Stelle zu fahren. Es waren keine Menschen zu sehen, da der Tag zu stürmisch für einen Strandausflug war und zudem war es recht kühl. Jane angelte seine Jacke aus dem Auto und zog sie sich über. Es war wirklich verdammt kühl geworden. Dann steckte er die Hände in die Tasche und stapfte los. Diesmal jedoch rannte er nicht wieder vor seinen Gedanken weg, nein, diesmal würde er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen …

Lisbon und ihr Team waren ohne Jane wirklich ziemlich ratlos. Sie entdeckten einfach keinen Zusammenhang zwischen all den kleinen Details. Es standen noch so viele Fragen offen auf die sie einfach keine Antwort wussten. Zum Beispiel, woher hatte Tenner die ganzen Nacktfotos aus der Umkleide, in der er doch gar nicht reindurfte? - Ein Mädchen oder eine Frau hatten diese gemacht, das war klar. Aber wer würde so etwas tun und sie dann Tenner geben? Es blieb dem Team ein Rätsel und sie wussten, dass sie die Antwort nur herausbekommen würden wenn sie auf Jane warten würden und dieser ihnen die Geschichte erzählte. Somit blieben die Agents in dem Großraumbüro sitzen und vertrieben sich ihre Zeit. Cho las einer seiner Romane, van Pelt spielte etwas im Internet, Rigsby warf mit zerknüllten Papieren Körbe und Lisbon stahl sich von einer Akte zur nächsten. Alle warteten nur gespannt auf Jane, der nicht kam und nicht kam …

Jane hatte es sich inzwischen nach einem langen Fußmarsch am Strand gemütlich gemacht und beobachtete die Wellen, wie sie kräftig gegen die Felsen preschten und ihm die Gischt ins Gesicht trieben. Er liebte dieses Gefühl. Er fühlte sich an einem Strand einfach wohl, diese Ruhe und Friedlichkeit, die das Meer ausstrahlte, es entspannte ihn zutiefst. Somit konnte er in aller Ruhe über die jüngsten Ereignisse nachdenken und darüber grübeln wie es denn nun weiter gehen sollte.

Doch zunächst fiel ihm immer wieder der Gedanke an seine tote Familie in den Schoß. Oh, wie oft hatte er schon versucht mit diesem Thema abzuschließen? Aber konnte es schließlich doch nicht. Er dachte an Charlotte und Angela, wie sie fröhlich mit ihm im Garten tobten und das Leben genossen, das sich ihnen bot. Er hatte alles für sie getan, so viele Jobs angenommen wie es nur ging, um ihnen ein sicheres und erfülltes Leben zu schenken. Doch dann? Er hatte es übertrieben, war zu selbstverliebt gewesen und machte einen Fehler … Einen schrecklichen Fehler, der sein ganzes Leben veränderte. Er dachte an das letzte Interview, dass er in seiner früheren Karriere gab, nach. Wie er Red John beleidigte und er ihn schließlich dafür bestrafte. Es ist seine Schuld gewesen, dass seine Frau und sein Kind nun nicht mehr lebten …

Er spürte wie die Tränen sein Gesicht hinunterliefen und auf seine Hände fielen. Er war Schuld gewesen, er wusste es und niemand konnte ihn von etwas anderem überzeugen, auch nicht Lisbon.

_Lisbon_, dachte Jane erneut. Die Tränen nahmen zu, _wie konnte ich dich gehen lassen?_ …

Lisbon ließ ihren Stift fallen und ließ sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl sinken. Das hatte doch keinen Sinn in diesen Akten zu lesen wenn ihre Gedanken doch eh bei Jane waren. _Wo bist du?_, fragte sie ihn in Gedanken. Vielleicht empfing sie ja eine Nachricht. Sie schmunzelte kurz über den Gedanken, doch die niederschlagende Stimmung war nicht wegzudenken und übermannte sie sofort wieder.

_Vertrauen ist wichtig für eine Beziehung, oder etwa nicht? Jane, was ist aus unserem Vertrauen geworden? Ich habe gedacht wir könnten uns alles sagen, uns alles anvertrauen. Doch jetzt muss ich sehen, dass du es nicht kannst. Aber wieso?_, dachte Lisbon leise bei sich. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, allein ohne Jane, ohne zu wissen, dass er Zuhause auf sie warten und sie in den Arm nehmen würde. Sie hasste diese Vorstellung allein in ihre Wohnung zu treten, allein ins Bett zu gehen und am nächsten Morgen wieder allein aufzuwachen. Sie sehnte sich nach Jane, auch wenn er sie zutiefst verletzt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie es ihm irgendwann verzeihen würde, egal ob er ihr dann mehr vertraute oder nicht. Gegen ihre Liebe für Jane kam ihr Wille einfach nicht an.

Gegen Abend kam Jane zurück zum Büro. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust aus, jedoch wirkte er sehr lebendig, als würde es ihm besser gehen, als die Tage, Monate sogar Jahre zuvor.

Als Jane aus dem Aufzug stieg und sich auf den Weg zum Großraumbüro machte, bemerkte er, dass niemand mehr da war. Auch Lisbon schien schon gegangen zu sein.

Doch Jane schien nicht gerade unerfreut über die vorgefundene Situation zu sein. Er lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Dann kramte er Stift und Papier raus und fing an zu schreiben:

_'Liebe Lisbon,_

_mit diesem Brief verabschiede ich mich von Ihnen und dem Team._

_Bitte stellen Sie sich nicht die Fragen, warum oder wieso. Es war_

_meine Entscheidung Sie zu verlassen, weil ich mich bereit fühle_

_dieses Leben hier hinter mir zu lassen._

_Nein, keine Sorge, Lisbon. Ich werde mich nicht umbringen. Dafür _

_haben Sie mir zu viel Gutes gezeigt, dass ich mich umbringen könnte._

_Ich muss mit mir ins Reine kommen und dafür muss ich gehen._

_Ich danke Ihnen allen für die gemeinsame Zeit, ihr seid wie eine_

_Familie für mich geworden und das werde ich Ihnen nie _

_vergessen._

_Ich weiß, dass ihr Red John für mich finden werdet und ihn_

_bestrafen werdet. Deshalb kann ich auch dieses Gebäude mit _

_einem ruhigen Gewissen hinter mir lassen._

_Meine Kündigung liegt bereits auf Bertrams Schreibtisch._

_Mein letzter Wunsch an euch alle ist nur, dass ihr nicht nach mir_

_suchen sollt. Das geht insbesondere an Sie, Lisbon. Hören Sie_

_bitte nur einmal auf mich, nur einmal …?_

_Patrick Jane_

_PS: Die Lösung des Falls liegt auf Lisbons Schreibtisch.'_

Danach faltete er den Brief und schrieb die Aufklärung des Falls. Als er damit fertig war, legte er beides zusammen in einen Umschlag und ging zu Lisbons Büro. Auf ihren Schreibtisch legte er den Brief und eine Rose, an der ein kleines Zettelchen hing: _Mein Herz ist für immer Dein._

Er schaute sich noch einmal in Lisbons Büro um, er versuchte alle kleinen Details aufzunehmen um sich letztendlich immer wieder daran erinnern zu können. Dieses Zimmer war eines seiner Zimmer in seinem Gedächtnispalast. Er kannte es so gut und er fühlte sich hier immer wohl, es war das perfekte Zimmer gewesen und er würde es nie aufgeben …

Als Lisbon am nächsten Morgen das Großraumbüro betrat, wusste sie auf Anhieb das etwas nicht stimmte. Janes Schreibtisch war aufgeräumt, die Bücher, die sonst quer darüber verteilt waren, standen ordentlich aufgereiht in dem Regal und seine Coach sah ziemlich unbenutzt aus. Ihr Gang in die Küche bestätigte, dass etwas ganz gewaltig nicht stimmte, denn der Teevorrat war verschwunden. Lisbons neutraler Blick wechselte allmählich in einen panischen und sie stürmte zurück ins Büro, indem sich die anderen drei Kollegen einsammelten.  
>„Jane, wo ist Jane? Hat jemand von euch Jane gesehen?", stammelte Lisbon hektisch.<p>

„Nein, keine Ahnung.", sagten Rigsby und Cho gleichzeitig.  
>„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Lisbon?"<p>

„Jane ist nicht da."  
>„Ja, aber der kann doch auch später zur Arbeit kommen."<br>„Nein, ihr versteht nicht. Seht euch seinen Schreibtisch an, seine Coach … Alles blitzblank aufgeräumt und in der Küche fehlt der Teevorrat."

„Der war doch eh leer.", sagte Rigsby beruhigend.

„Als er gestern wieder kam, hatte er Tee mitgebracht. Ich hab es gesehen wie er den Tee sorgfältig dort untergebracht hatte."

Rigsby zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern: „Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter."

Lisbon spürte wie sie allmählich wütend wurde. Wie konnte Wayne jetzt nur so entspannt bleiben? Jane war nicht da … Und nicht, so ein 'Er ist nicht da'-Ding, weil er verschlafen hat, sondern ein 'Er ist abgehauen – Er ist nicht da'-Ding. Sie eilte weiter in ihr Büro und schmiss sich verzweifelt in ihren Stuhl. Doch als sie auf ihren Schreibtisch sah und den Brief mit der Rose daneben fand, war ihr klar, dass ihre Befürchtungen berächtigt waren.

Sie schaute sich das kleine Zettelchen an der Rose an und wurde leichenblass. Warum legte er ihr diese Rose hierhin? Sofort riss sie den Brief auf und las. Und Mit jedem Wort, dass sie las, brach ihre Welt ein Stück mehr zusammen …

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sie sich bereit fühlte, aufzustehen und ihren Beinen zu vertrauen, dass sie sie auch hielten. Sie schlurfte langsam zurück in das Büro, indem ihre Kollegen arbeiteten. Als van Pelt Lisbon sah, sprang sie sofort auf sie zu und legte einen Arm um sie: „Was ist los, Lisbon? Was ist passiert?"

Sofort waren Cho und Rigsby hellwach und standen um Lisbon und van Pelt herum. Lisbon war nun blass, besaß rote Augen vom Weinen und hielt zitternd den anderen den Brief entgegen. Cho nahm ihr diesen vorsichtig aus der Hand und faltete ihn auf.  
>„Lies vor!", sagte Rigsby schnell.<p>

Cho warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel und schaute wieder hoch: „Er ist von Jane."

Rigsby und van Pelt nickten: „Los." Somit fing Cho an den Brief vorzulesen.

„... Meine Kündigung liegt bereits auf Bertrams Schreibtisch. Mein letzter Wunsch an euch alle ist nur, dass ihr nicht nach mir suchen sollt. Das geht insbesondere an Sie, Lisbon. Hören Sie

bitte nur einmal auf mich, nur einmal …? … Patrick Jane … PS: Die Lösung des Falls liegt auf Lisbons Schreibtisch.", beendete Cho seine Vorlesung.

Die vier Agents schauten fassungslos in die Runde und wussten nicht so ganz was sie sagen sollten. Lisbon ging es nun noch schlechter, sodass sie nun nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen. Es war ihr nun egal wie die anderen sie sahen. Jane hatte sie schwer verletzt und sie konnte nicht noch weiter ihre Gefühle verbergen, diese Anstrengung hätte sie wahrscheinlich um ihr Leben gebracht.

Nachdem van Pelt Lisbon nach Hause gebracht hatte und sie zurück im Büro erschien, beschäftigte sich das Team mit Janes Aufklärung. Lisbon war vollkommen fertig gewesen und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Auch wenn sie nicht nach Hause wollte, wusste sie doch, dass es das Beste für sie wäre, wenn sie für eine Zeit von diesem Ort hier fern bleiben würde. Doch würde ihre Wohnung sie nicht noch mehr an Jane erinnern? Wie sie in seinen Armen lag und sie sich küssten? Sie wusste es nicht genau, sie wusste nur, dass sie es im Büro nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und dort weg musste.

„Hier ist Janes Anhang.", Rigsby wedelte mit einem Stück Papier.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass er Recht hat, damit wir mit diesem Fall abschließen können."

„Lies vor Cho."

„Ja, gib her.", Cho riss Rigsby den Zettel aus der Hand und las wieder vor:

„Hallo Leute, ich versuche die Lösung recht kurz zu halten, obwohl es wirklich viel zu erzählen gibt. Schon mal vorweg, es ist ein verzwickter Fall und ich habe ziemlich lang gebraucht um alle Puzzleteile verbinden zu können … Wie schon einmal gesagt, ist Nordic unser Mann. Er hat unseren Lehrer Tenner umgebracht. Warum? Da gab es viele Gründe, die ihr wohl noch genauer von ihm persönlich herausbekommen werdet, doch Mrs. Blake hat mir schon genug Informationen gegeben. Ich fasse es mal in Stichpunkten kurz zusammen:

Mr. Tenner bekam die Nacktfotos von Mrs. Blake

→ Sie hatte Zugang zu den Umkleiden und konnte ohne weiteres Fotos von den Mädchen machen

Warum?

→ Sie hasste diese Mädchen. Sie waren beliebt, unantastbar und wunderhübsch. So wollte Mrs. Blake früher auch sein, doch war es nie. Sie wurde von solchen Mädchen gehänselt und dann wollte sie solchen Mädchen es heimzahlen

Mrs. Blake wollte die Nacktfotos veröffentlichen, lernte dann jedoch Tenner kennen, der bekannt dafür war auf junge Mädchen abzufahren

Mrs. Blake sah darin ihre Chance den Mädchen richtig eins auszuwischen und gab die Nacktfotos an Tenner weiter, der diese auch gern entgegen nahm um die Mädchen damit zu erpressen

Nun kommt Nordic ins Spiel

→ Stand auf Mrs. Blake und traf sich öfters mit ihr  
>→ Bekam etwas von den Vergewaltigungsgerüchten mit<br>→ Und schließlich erwischte er Mrs. Blake mit Tenner, als sie ihren nächsten bösen Plan schmiedeten

Nordic dachte, dass Mrs. Blake mit Tenner ein Verhältnis hatten und dann ist ihm eine Sicherung durchgebrannt

→ Wollte die Mädchen seiner Schule beschützen

→ Wollte Mrs. Blake vor Tenner schützen

Nordic traf sich an einem Abend mit Tenner und Blake

→ Nordic und Tenner hatten Streit

→ Streit eskalierte

Ich hoffe ich habe es so verständlich wie möglich gemacht. Woher ich diese ganzen Informationen habe? Natürlich von Mrs. Blake. Ich habe mich mit ihr einen Nachmittag lang unterhalten, sie abgefüllt und als sie schon angeheitert war, kamen die Informationen von ganz allein. Sie hat sich selbst und ihren Liebhaber verraten. Und eigentlich um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hat nur sie etwas unrechtes getan, denn Nordic hat nur einen weiteren schlechten Menschen aus der Welt geschafft!"

Damit endete der Brief von Jane und Cho, Rigsby und van Pelt standen sich verwirrt gegenüber.  
>„Ich kann Jane gut verstehen warum er so lang gebraucht hat um die Teile zusammenzufügen.", sagte van Pelt.<p>

„Ja, das kannst du wohl laut sagen."

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl an die Arbeit machen.", sagte Cho schnell und begab sich zum Ausgang.

Als die drei Agents auf Mr. Nordic trafen, dauerte es auch nicht lange bis er alles gestand. Er war ein zu guter Mensch um noch weiter lügen zu können. Wie Jane schon sagte, hatte er nur versucht die Mädchen und seine Geliebte zu schützen, doch leider musste er dafür gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und das bedeutete Gefängnis. Man durfte keine Ausnahmen machen. Bei Mrs. Blake stellte sich die Angelegenheit schon als etwas schwieriger heraus. Sie behauptete Jane nie getroffen zu haben und das sie nichts mit diesen Vorwürfen zu tun gehabt hatte. Doch nun wussten die Agents ja wonach sie suchen mussten und fanden auch kurz darauf Fingerabdrücke von Mrs. Blake an den Bildern. Somit war auch sie für ihre Taten bestraft worden und der Fall war aufgeklärt. Wieder einmal dank Janes Hilfe.

Doch nun stellten sich alle die Frage wie es denn nun weiter gehen sollte, wenn Jane nicht mehr da …

_**So, ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Ich weiß viele sind total geschockt, dass Jane nicht mehr mit Lisbon zusammen ist und das er jetzt auch noch weggegangen ist, ist die Krönung :D**_

_**Naja … Es wird spannend … Wird er denn wieder zurückkommen? o.O  
>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)<br>Reviews erwünscht :)**_


	11. Zufälle gibt's

_**So, ich weiß nicht so recht ob mir das Kapitel gelungen ist, aber seht selbst ;)  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Mr. Jane. Sie müssen mir schon verraten wie Ihnen diese Wohnung gefällt, ansonsten weiß ich doch nicht welchen Geschmack Sie haben."

Jane schaute sich nachdenklich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um.

„Ich nehme sie."  
>„Wie bitte?", fragte die Maklerin verblüfft.<p>

„Ich nehme die Wohnung. Sie gefällt mir.", antwortete Jane erneut.

„Okay, wenn Sie meinen."  
>„Wann kann ich einziehen?"<p>

„Ich denke die Wohnung ist in zwei Tagen bezugsfertig."  
>„Klasse.", sagte Jane zufrieden und warf nochmal einen Blick durch die Fenster in den Garten.<p>

„Mr. Jane, dürfte ich fragen von woher Sie kommen?"

„Aus Sacramento. Ich bin nicht aus einem anderen Staat oder Stadt hierhin gezogen. Ich wollte nur mal eine neue Umgebung haben.", sagte Jane schlicht.

„Ach so, verstehe. Dann treffen wir uns in zwei Tagen nochmal hier um den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, meine Liebe."

Damit verabschiedeten sich die zwei und gingen ihres Weges. Jane fuhr durch sein neues Wohngebiet und entdeckte kurzerhand auch ein kleines Café am Ende einer Fußgängerzone. Dieses wollte er natürlich sofort ausprobieren und setzte sich hinein. Er bestellte einen Tee und betrachtete seine neue Umgebung gründlich. Er konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen aus Sacramento abzuhauen. Alles hinter sich zu lassen und sich die Möglichkeit Lisbon und das restliche Team wieder zu sehen, zu verwehren. Denn diese würde er schon bald durch einen kleinen Zufall wiedersehen …

„Lisbon?" Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür. „Lisbon, hier ist Grace. Ich wollte nur mal nach Ihnen sehen."

„Mir geht es gut. Sie können wieder gehen.", antwortete Lisbon kalt.

„Bitte, Lisbon, Sie sollten darüber mit jemandem sprechen."

„Ich will aber nicht. Bitte gehen Sie, Grace."

„Aber Lisbon."

„Gehen Sie!", antwortete Lisbon nun laut und angriffslustig.

„Na schön, aber bitte melden Sie sich mal bei uns."

Van Pelt bekam keine Antwort, dennoch wusste sie, dass wenn sie Lisbon noch weiter nerven würde, dass sie sich hundertprozentig nicht melden würde, somit ging sie einfach wieder zurück zum Büro.

Lisbon saß auf der Coach, völlig zerzaust und mitgenommen. Sie sah so aus, als hätte ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr und das sie nur noch auf den Tod warten würde. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre wirren Haare und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Tag ein, Tag aus konnte sie nur an Jane denken. Sie wollte wissen wo er war, ob es ihm gut ging und ob er auch an sie dachte und somit mit dem Gedanken spielte zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Sie wünschte es sich so sehr. Sie würde ihn zurücknehmen, natürlich würde sie das. Egal, ob er ihr diese eine Sache anvertrauen würde oder nicht. Sie liebte ihn und brauchte ihn, er war ihr in den letzten Wochen viel zu wichtig geworden, als das sie ihn nun so einfach hergeben würde.

Die nächsten Tage blieb es an Lisbons Tür still, ihre Kollegen versuchten ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, sie hatten nun endlich verstanden, dass sie Ruhe brauchte und sich mit niemandem unterhalten wollte. Doch nach diesen leeren Tagen, die nur Verzweiflung und Angst mit sich brachten, musste Lisbon wieder raus. Sie musste sich wieder an die Arbeit begeben um aus dieser Ohnmacht zu entfliehen, sie musste wieder Kraft schöpfen um mit diesen Umständen leben zu können. Somit raffte sie sich auf, duschte sich und fuhr kurz darauf zur Zentrale.

„Lisbon!", sagte Rigsby erfreut als er Lisbon aus den Aufzug stiegen sah, „Willkommen zurück." Er umarmte sie kurz und gab sie dann für van Pelt und Cho frei, die sie auch kurz glücklich umarmen.

„Es ist gut Sie wieder hier zu haben", lächelte Cho sie an.

„Danke, ich freue mich auch. … Gibt es denn schon einen neuen Fall?"

„Nein, momentan nicht.", sagte Cho knapp, „Aber die bösen Jungs schlafen ja nie."

„Ja, da haben Sie recht.", sagte Lisbon zufrieden und bewegte sich in ihr Büro. Sofort durchfluteten sie wieder die Erinnerungen an den Tag an dem sie die Rose und den Brief auf ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte, an den Tag, an dem sie sich von Jane trennte. Alles Negative dreschte schlagartig auf sie ein und sie brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln …

„Dann wäre das wohl nun ihre neue Wohnung, Mr. Jane."

„Danke."  
>„Ich danke Ihnen. Bis bald."<p>

Jane winkte seiner Maklerin hinterher und schloss erleichtert die Tür. Endlich war er allein in dieser hübschen kleinen Wohnung. Dann zog er sein Jackett samt Weste aus und schmiss es auf den Boden. Seine Schuhe und Socken folgten gleich darauf. Kurz darauf ging er hinaus in den Garten und genoss das frische Gras unter seinen Füßen. Es war immer noch ziemlich kalt draußen, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Auch wenn die Kälte ihm Stiche in seine nackte Haut verpasste, genoss er sie. Er fühlte sich endlich wieder lebendig, nicht von seiner Vergangenheit verfolgt, sondern frei, frei wie ein Vogel. Jane drehte sich einmal schwungvoll in seinem neuen Garten und ließ sich dann in das kalten Gras fallen.

_Oh, Teresa. Ich würde alles geben, damit du hier neben mir liegen kannst._

Er strich in Gedanken über das Gras neben seinem Körper.

_Ich wünschte ich könnte dich noch einmal sehen, um dir zu sagen wie leid es mir tut und wie sehr ich dich liebe._

Er schloss seine Augen und sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Ihr wunderschönes lächelndes Gesicht, dass sich seinem näherte um ihn zu küssen. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab und er brummte zufrieden.

_Ich schwöre dir, dass wir uns wieder sehen und dann werde ich dir alles erklären, dir alles anvertrauen, dir alles geben was ich habe. Nur jetzt … Brauche ich Abstand … Doch das ändert nichts an meiner Liebe für dich … _

Er stellte sich vor wie er es ihr sagte, _Ich liebe dich_, immer und immer wieder. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken stand er auf und fing an seine Kisten und Möbel in seine kleine neue Wohnung zu schaffen.

Es vergingen ein paar Wochen und das Leben des Teams und Janes normalisierten sich. Das Team arbeitete wieder normal an ihren Fällen und löste diese auch alle mit Bravur. Jane hingegen arbeitete gar nicht und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Sudokus lösen, Musik hören, Gedanken über Gott und die Welt machen und schließlich mit Tee trinken in seinem neuen Lieblingscafé.

Jane saß an einem Tisch im Café und nippte immer wieder genüsslich an seiner Tasse während er ein schwieriges Sudoku löste. Plötzlich legte jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er schrak hoch. Neben ihm stand eine schmale Person mit dunklen welligen Haaren, die ihn genau musterte. „Patrick?", fragte die Person schließlich.

Jane schaute sich die Person genauer an. Er kannte sie, dass wusste er ziemlich genau … Nur woher?

„Ich bins Amanda."

Patrick erhob sich und schüttelte ihr die Hand: „Ja, natürlich. Amanda Spade. Meine Güte wie lang ist das denn schon her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"  
>Amanda zuckte lachend mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, aber es war definitiv zu lange."<p>

Jane stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und bat sie Platz zu nehmen.  
>„Wie geht es dir?"<p>

„Gut, gut. Und dir? Man hat so einige schlimme Sachen gehört." Amanda schaute ihn mitleidig an.

„Oh, mir geht es gut. … Mit den Jahren wird es immer besser.", log er schnell.  
>„Das freut mich zu hören, Patrick."<br>„Ja … Und was macht dein Mann? Immer noch der gleiche Football-Faniker wie früher?"  
>„Oh, wenn du wüsstest. Er ist noch schlimmer als vor zehn Jahren."<br>Patrick schmunzelte kurz: „Und deine Leidenschaft fürs Tanzen, hat er sie dir nun vollkommen vertrieben?"

„Oh, nein. Ich tanze immer noch gern. Ich versuche ihn immer wieder zu überreden, dass er mit mir tanzen geht, aber er will einfach nicht."  
>„Oh. Und jetzt hast du keinen Partner mehr, oder was?"<br>„Nein, schon lange nicht mehr. Ich tanze mit den Männern aus meinem Tanzkurs, aber mit niemandem immer wieder."  
>„Also musstest du die Wettbewerbe aufgeben. Was für eine Schande. Du bist wirklich eine begabte Tänzerin, meine Liebe."<br>„Danke, Patrick. Aber du bist auch einer und tanzt nicht."  
>Jane lachte kurz auf: „Oh, ja. Tanzen war ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr."<p>

Amanda schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Sollte sie ihn nun fragen, oder nicht? Sie entschied sich für ersteres.

„Sag mal. In ein paar Wochen steht ein großer Wettbewerb vor der Tür und ich würde unglaublich gerne mitmachen. Hättest du vielleicht Lust mein Partner zu sein?"

Patrick ließ die Tasse sinken und schaute sie verblüfft an: „Ich?"

„Ja … Du! Wie bereits gesagt, du bist ein grandioser Tänzer."

„Oh, Amanda. Du schmeichelst mir, aber ich habe wirklich schon lange nicht mehr getanzt und …."

„Patrick, hör auf damit. Ich kann es dir wieder beibringen und du warst schon immer gut im Lernen."

Jane verzog seinen Mund und dachte kurz darüber nach. Er hatte eh nichts zu tun und saß jeden Tag hier in diesem Café. Ein bisschen Abwechslung würde ihm nicht schaden. Somit entschied er sich dafür mit Amanda tanzen zu gehen um schließlich in ein paar Wochen an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen zu können.

Drei Wochen später war der große Tag gekommen, der Tanzwettbewerb stand vor der Tür. Jane und Amanda hatten Tag ein Tag aus dafür trainiert, sie haben getanzt und getanzt und getanzt. Amanda lobte Jane immer und immer wieder wie gut er sich gemacht hatte, dass er sein Talent nie verloren hätte und und und. Jane hingegen war einfach nur zufrieden mit seiner Leistung und er war froh, dass er sich mit dem Tanzen ablenken konnte.

Am Abend betraten Jane, in Smoking, und Amanda, in einem blauen Ballkleid, den Saal. Dieser war bereits gut gefüllt und ein paar der Tanzpaare bewegten sich schon passend zur Musik auf der Tanzfläche. Ein paar von Amandas Tanzfreunden begrüßten die beiden freudig. Viele von ihnen dachten, dass Jane ihr neuer Freund wäre und sie sich von Ed, ihrem Mann, getrennt hatte. Sie beteuerten jedes Mal, dass Jane so viel besser aussehen und so viel charmanter sein würde als Ed und ließen ihn gar nicht mehr aus den Augen. Einige waren scharf auf ihn, dass spürte er, jedoch hatte er schon lange das Interesse an anderen Frauen verloren und beachtete ihre Anmachversuche gar nicht erst. Als der Wettbewerb begann und Jane und Amanda ihren ersten Auftritt hatten, klappte alles einwandfrei. Der Tanz war beendet und das Publikum, sowie die Jury, waren mehr als begeistert. Jedoch in der kurzen Pause verschwand Amanda kurz, ihr Telefon hatte geklingelt und sie wollte den Anruf schnell entgegen nehmen.

Doch auch nach einer Viertel Stunde tauchte Amanda nicht wieder auf. Jane schaute sich verzweifelt nach seiner Tanzpartnerin um, fand sie jedoch nicht in der Eingangshalle. Somit fragte er den Sicherheitsmann an der Tür.  
>„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Haben Sie gerade eben eine hübsche junge Frau, mit welligen dunklen Haaren in einem dunkelblauen Abendkleid gesehen?"<p>

Der Sicherheitsmann dachte kurz über die Frage nach um eine präzise Antwort geben zu können.

„Ja. Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie ist da zum Ausgang gelaufen. Hab mich erst gewundert warum sie daraus gegangen ist, die Straße führt nur auf eine Seitenstraße."  
>Jane nickte besorgt.<br>„Haben Sie vielen Dank."

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Ausgang und fand kurz darauf auch schon die Polizei vor, die bereits einen Großteil der Seitenstraße abgesperrt hatte.

Jane sah ziemlich verdattert den Polizisten entgegen, die ihn auch recht verblüfft anstarrten.

„Bleiben Sie stehen!", sagte ein Polizist mit einer grimmigen Stimme.

Jane blieb sofort stehen und versuchte zu erkennen worum die anderen Polizisten herum standen. Währenddessen kam der Polizist auf ihn zu und sah ihn sich genauer an.  
>„Sie können hier nicht durch."<p>

Jane schielte an dem Polizisten vorbei, doch erkannte immer noch nichts.

„Was ist denn da los?"

„Da kann ich ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."  
>Jane bewegte sich nicht sondern versuchte weiterhin zu erkennen was dort passiert war.<p>

„Sir, bitte verschwinden Sie jetzt" Der Ton des Polizisten wurde noch grimmiger.

„Nein, ich will wissen was dort passiert ist.", sagte Jane bestimmt und schaute dem Polizisten finster in die Augen.

„Wenn Sie nicht freiwillig gehen, muss ich Sie verhaften."  
>„Oh, machen Sie doch was Sie wollen, Sie Witzfigur."<br>Jane stampfte an ihm vorbei und ging näher zu dem Haufen von Polizisten. Und nun erkannte er, was passiert war. Vor ihm lag Amanda Spade … Tod … Erstochen … Jane schluckte einmal kräftig und sah sich hilflos um, als plötzlich zwei kräftige Hände seine Handgelenke ergriffen und diese hinter seinem Rücken mit Handschellen zusammengeschlossen wurden.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt.", sagte der Polizist in einem beleidigten Ton und führte Jane ab.

„Hey, Boss. Wir haben einen neuen Fall.", sagte van Pelt als sie in Lisbons Büro lugte.

„Um was geht es?"  
>„Vor etwa einer Stunde wurde eine Frau erstochen in einer Seitenstraße aufgefunden."<p>

Lisbon nickte und folgte van Pelt aus dem Büro um dann mit dem ganzen Team zum Tatort zu fahren.

„Agent Lisbon?", fragte ein großer kahlköpfiger Polizist.

„Ja?"  
>„Officer Laurence. Ich soll Sie über den Fall informieren. … Es gibt zwar noch nicht besonders viele Informationen, aber wenigstens ein paar."<br>„Schießen Sie los, Officer."  
>„Okay. Der Name der Frau ist Amanda Spade, verheiratet mit Edward Spade, und Besitzerin eines Blumenladens gleich um die Ecke. Hier nebenan findet momentan ein Tanzwettbewerb statt, auf dem sie anscheinend war."<br>„Warum nur anscheinend?"  
>„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Wir haben es nur gedacht, weil sie ein Abendkleid trägt und diese Tür dort hinten zu dem Ballsaal führt." Er zeigte auf die Tür hinter sich und fuhr fort: „Wir haben auch schon einen Verdächtigen."<br>„Ach, was? Und wie ist sein Name?"  
>„Hat er uns nicht gesagt. Er sitzt dort hinten im Polizeiwagen."<br>„Hat er gar nichts gesagt?"  
>„Nur, dass er alle Polizisten, die hier arbeiten lächerlich findet."<p>

„Okay? Dann werde ich mich gleich mal mit ihm auseinander setzen."  
>Der Officer nickte und ließ Lisbon mit ihrem Team alleine.<p>

„Cho, Rigsby? Ihr redet mit den Polizisten, die sich mit der Leiche befassen und finden heraus ob es irgendwelche Zeugen gibt. Van Pelt, Sie gehen zu diesem Tanzwettbewerb und finden heraus ob Amanda Spade dort teilgenommen hat und ich unterhalte mich mal mit unserem Verdächtigen."

Die drei Agents nickten und gingen ihren Aufgaben nach.

Jane saß im Polizeiwagen und schaute genervt aus dem Fenster. Dieser dumme Polizist, hätte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können? Das war doch jetzt total affig ihn festzunehmen und hier einzusperren. Plötzlich hörte er eine bekannte Stimme neben sich und schielte nun rechts aus dem Fenster. Dort stand Lisbon neben dem Polizisten und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

„Oh, ne. Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.", murmelte Jane und starrte mit offenem Mund nach draußen...

Dann sprang die Tür auf und der Polizist hievte Jane aus dem Wagen.

„Jane?", sagte Lisbon verblüfft.  
>„Lisbon?"<p>

„Sie kennen den Kerl?", fragte der Polizist erstaunt.

„Ja, tue ich. … Jane, was machen Sie hier?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen."

Plötzlich überrannten Lisbon wieder die Gefühle, die Jane mit dem Abschiedsbrief ausgelöst hatte und wechselte von einem freudigen Ton zu einem düsteren.

Sie wendete sich kurz an den Polizisten.  
>„Danke, Officer. Ich kann mich alleine darum kümmern."<br>Der Officer nickte und verschwand augenblicklich. Dann drehte sich Lisbon wieder zu Jane um und sah ihn finster an. Dieser wusste nicht so ganz welchen Gesichtsausdruck er auflegen sollte. Er war froh, dass sie da war und gleichzeitig war er zutiefst beunruhigt, WEIL sie da war. Er versuchte es schließlich mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Lisbons Blick wurde immer düsterer. Bis sie sich auf Jane stürzte und ihn gegen den Polizeiwagen knallte.  
>„Auuu!", jaulte Jane auf und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.<p>

„Wie konntest du mir das antun, du Schwein?", brüllte Lisbon ihn nun an. Dabei schlug sie ihn feste auf die Brust.  
>„Au, Lisbon! Das tut weh. Au!"<p>

„Weißt du wie scheiß egal mir das ist, dass es dir weh tut? Du hast mein Herz gebrochen!"

„Lisbon! Lisbon, bitte! Teresa!", versuchte es Jane erneut und Lisbons Schläge schwächten ab.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?", wiederholte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen seine Schulter.

Jane sah Hilfe suchend in den Himmel und versuchte seine Verzweiflung zu verbergen. So hatte er sich das Wiedersehen sicherlich nicht vorgestellt.

„Es tut mir leid ….", sagte er leise und verzweifelt.

Es blieb eine Weile still bis sich Lisbon wieder aufraffte und ihn nun ernst ansah.

„Sagen Sie mal. Warum sind Sie verhaftet worden?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", antwortete er schnippisch.

„Haben Sie etwas mit dem Mord zu tun?"

Jane schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf: „Verdammt nochmal, Lisbon, Sie kennen mich doch."

Lisbon schaute ihn traurig an: „Nein, Patrick … Das tue ich anscheinend nicht."

„Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht."  
>„Woher wissen Sie dann, dass es eine sie ist?"<p>

„Weil ich sie gesehen habe ….", sagte Jane verzweifelt.

„Kannten Sie sie?"

„Ja."  
>„Woher?"<br>„Sie war eine alte Freundin, die ich auf meinen Reisen mit meinem Vater kennen gelernt habe. Wir hatten uns vor ein paar Wochen wieder getroffen … Und heute wollten wir hier an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen."

„An dem Tanzwettbewerb?"  
>Jane schaute bedrückt zu Boden und nickte.<p>

„Sie gehen tanzen?", schmunzelte Lisbon fragend.  
>Nun schaute er ein wenig beleidigt nach oben.<p>

„Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht, aber ja, ich gehe tanzen und ich bin gut!"

Lisbon nickte leicht belustigt.

„Könnten Sie mir nun endlich diese dummen Dinger abnehmen?", fragte Jane genervt. Er drehte sich mit den Handschellen zu ihr und wedelte mit seinen Händen.

„Nein.", sagte sie schlicht.  
>Jane schaute sie düster an: „Und warum nicht?"<br>„Weil Sie ein Verdächtiger in diesem Mordfall sind."

„Oh, ne. Das meinen Sie doch jetzt nicht ernst."  
>„Oh, doch.", sagte Lisbon kalt und öffnete die Tür des Polizeiwagens, „Und hier drin dürfen Sie auf mich warten."<br>„Lisbon.", Jane schaute sie hilflos an.

„Rein da!"

„Och kommen Sie schon."  
>Lisbons Blick wurde wieder kühl und sie zeigte bestimmt auf die Tür. Doch Jane rührte sich nicht und starrte ihr in die Augen. Dann griff Lisbon ihn kräftig am Arm und schubste ihn in den Wagen.<p>

„Aua!", jaulte Jane erneut und sah sie finster an.

„Sie könnten ja auch einfach mal auf mich hören … Dann hätte ich Ihnen auch nicht weh tun müssen!", sagte Lisbon genervt und schlug die Tür zu. „Blöder Mistkerl." …

_**Soho, Jane und Lisbon haben sich wieder getroffen. Nicht ganz so wie Jane es sich ausgemalt hatte, aber hey, wenigstens haben sie sich wieder getroffen :D**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)**_


	12. Entscheidungen

_**So, willkommen zurück! Das Kapitel hat n bisschen länger gedauert. Konnte mich irgendwie heute nicht so gut drauf konzentrieren...  
>Unser toller Knacki Jane und Lisbon werden sich nun ein bisschen länger unterhalten … Der Fall von Amanda Spade geh ich jetzt nicht nach. Wer die Aufklärung des Falls haben möchte, soll mir einfach Bescheid sagen. Ich lade die gerne hoch ;)<strong>_

_**Achja, ich hab die ganze Zeit über das Lied 'Hard to say I'm sorry' von Chicago gehört und ich muss sagen, dass mich dieses Lied in die perfekte Stimmung versetzt hat, vor allem im Schlussteil passt es super :) Und jetzt viel Spaß!**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Es war spät in der Nacht als Jane in seiner kleinen Zelle wach wurde. Er konnte nicht schlafen, die Ereignisse an diesem Tag überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. Sie machten ihm Angst und manche von ihnen schenkten ihm auch Hoffnung. Er dachte über eines der letzten Gespräche mit Amanda nach. Es war an einen der Nachmittage gewesen als sie trainierten …

„_Sag mal Patrick hast du eigentlich schon mal an eine neue Beziehung gedacht?"_

„_Wie bitte?"  
>„Nicht mit mir. So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte … Ob es jemanden in deinem Leben gibt, der dir nahe ist … Den du vielleicht liebst."<em>

„_Oh … Ehm … Ob es jemanden gibt?"  
>„Ja." […] „Ah, Patrick, da gibt es doch jemanden an den du gerade denken musst. Erzähl mir von ihr … oder ihm." […] „Los, sag schon. Grins nicht so blöd sondern erzähl mir von ihr."<em>

„_Okay, okay. Es gibt jemanden. Was willst du denn von ihr wissen?"  
>„Wie ist ihr Name, woher kennt ihr euch? Erzähl mir einfach mal was …. Dich bekommt man so schwer zum reden."<em>

„_Ach, wirklich?"  
>„Ja … Wirklich. Nun erzähl schon."<em>

„_Okay, gut. Ihr Name ist … Teresa. Ehm, ich habe sie nach dem Tod von Angela und Charlotte kennen gelernt … Sie ist Polizisten."  
>„Also hast du mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet?"<em>

„_Ehm … Ja."_

„_Und? Hattet ihr was miteinander, oder nicht? Sie konnte dir doch bestimmt schwer widerstehen. Du warst schon immer ein Frauenmagnet."_

„_Hör auf das immer wieder zu sagen."  
>„Du findest es doch anscheinend witzig, also lass mich gefälligst." <em>

„_Ja … Wir hatten etwas miteinander, aber … Aber irgendwie hat es nicht geklappt."_

„_Woran lag es denn?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht." […] _

Er wusste, dass er Amanda angelogen hatte und schämte sich nun dafür. Er konnte ihr nun nicht mehr die Wahrheit sagen, denn sie würde nie mehr vor ihm stehen und ihm zuhören können. Doch schließlich brachte ihn der Gedanke zu Lisbon und dieser Gedanke brachte ihn automatisch zum lächeln. Sie hatten sich wieder gesehen, egal unter welchen Umständen. Es war einfach ihr Schicksal … Sie zogen sich anscheinend an, wie Magnete es taten. Jane wälzte sich auf der unbequemen Matratze auf die andere Seite und schloss erneut die Augen. Diesmal hatte er Lisbon vor Augen … Er dachte an den Moment zurück an dem er sie nach seinem schweren Unfall, bei dem er erblindet war, wieder sehen konnte. Er wusste noch ganz genau wie wundervoll es für ihn war ihr Gesicht als erstes wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn so wunderschön angelächelt und mit so viel Glück und Liebe erfüllt, dass er ihr glatt um den Hals hätte fallen können. Schließlich schlummerte Jane wieder vor sich hin …

[… Der Fall wird aufgelöst …]

„Lisbon, Sie wissen gar nicht wie froh ich darüber bin Sie zu sehen."

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Jane."

Jane atmete die frische Luft ein, die er nun wieder als freier Mann genießen konnte und beachtete ihren bissigen Ton gar nicht erst.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nichts getan habe."  
>Lisbon verdrehte die Augen: „Tut mir leid, dass alle Beweise gegen Sie sprachen."<p>

Jane strahlte sie an und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann startete Lisbon den Wagen und fuhr los.

„Hier. Hier ist meine neue Wohnung.", sagte Jane nach einigen Minuten und Lisbon parkte in der Einfahrt.

Jane stieg sofort aus und lief um das Auto herum.  
>„Wollen Sie nicht mit rein kommen?"<p>

Lisbon schaute ihn kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Janes Blick wurde augenblicklich wieder traurig.

„Lisbon, ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen."

Lisbon versuchte ruhig ein und auszuatmen um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Konnte sie sich jetzt schon mit Jane zusammensetzen? Zu sehr hatte die Trennung geschmerzt und das konnte sie ihm doch nicht so leicht verzeihen, oder etwa doch?

„Teresa, ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe und das kann ich nicht einfach so wieder gut machen, aber gib mir wenigstens die Chance dir zu erklären warum ich es getan habe."

Er sah sie nun flehend an und überlegte kurz vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen, entschied sich letztendlich aber doch dagegen. Lisbon würde ihn dann sehr wahrscheinlich gar nicht ernst nehmen.

„Will ich das denn hören?", fragte Lisbon leise und man hörte in ihrer Stimme, dass in ihr Tränen aufstiegen. Wo war nur ihre harte Seite geblieben? Sie war in den letzten Wochen so durchschaubar und verletzlich geworden. Die harte Lisbon war nicht mehr da, als wäre sie verschwunden.

Dann öffnete Jane die Fahrertür und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. Er sagte nichts mehr, das brauchte er auch nicht, denn seine Augen erzählten Lisbon einfach alles. Er ließ es wieder zu, er ließ zu, dass Lisbon hinter seine Fassade blicken konnte. Somit stieg sie aus und nahm Janes Hand. Die beiden verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander und liefen zusammen zu Janes Wohnung. Sie mussten es nun wieder hinbekommen, ansonsten hatte ihre Liebe keine Chance mehr...

Jane führte Lisbon in das kleine Wohnzimmer und bat sie Platz zu nehmen. Er verschwand kurz in der Küche und kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wein zurück.  
>„Jane, ich kann nichts trinken. Ich muss nachher wieder fahren."<br>„Entspann dich bitte ein bisschen." Er blickte ihr liebevoll in die Augen und lächelte sanft. Dann gab er ihr das volle Weinglas und lehnte sich auf seiner Coach zurück, sodass er so nah wie möglich an Lisbon saß ohne sie zu berühren. Er wusste nicht ob sie es in diesem Augenblick gern gehabt hätte wenn er ihr zu nah kommen wäre, somit blieb er lieber auf der sicheren Seite und riskierte nichts, denn sie sollte ihm nun zuhören.

„Jane, ich habe nicht all zu viel Zeit."

„Teresa, bitte."

Sie nickte widerwillig und spitzte ihre Ohren.

„Schatz, ich weiß …."

„MOMENT!", unterbrach Lisbon ihn sofort wieder, „Hast du mich gerade im Ernst Schatz genannt?"

„Ja.", sagte Jane völlig relaxt und lächelte sie schief an.

„Nein, nein … Du kannst mich nicht einfach 'Schatz' nennen. Wir haben uns getrennt."  
>„Nein."<br>„Doch, natürlich haben wir das."

„Ja, vielleicht in dieser Sekunde, aber glaub mir, nachher sind wir wieder zusammen."  
>Lisbon sprang vom Sofa auf und funkelte ihn böse auf.<br>„Ach, darin bist du dir ja ziemlich sicher!"

„Ja, ziemlich.", gab Jane immer noch selbstsicher zurück.

„Bist du eigentlich total bescheuert?", brüllte Lisbon ihn nun an, „Du hältst mich auf Abstand, belügst mich und verschwindest dann einfach … Und lässt nur einen beschissenen Abschiedsbrief zurück … Und jetzt glaubst du allen ernstes, dass ich dich so einfach wieder zurücknehme?"

Jane nickte selbstverständlich: „Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Und außerdem habe ich nicht nur einen Abschiedsbrief da gelassen sondern auch eine Rose."

„Oh, ja. Die Rose reißt alles raus. Du hast recht."

„Na siehst du."  
>„Patrick! NEIN! Es reißt gar nichts raus!", keifte Lisbon nun vollkommen fassungslos Jane an.<p>

Nun stand Jane auf und nahm ihr das Glas vorsichtshalber aus der Hand und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern: „Teresa, ich wollte dich nie verlassen."  
>„Hast du aber." Sie schüttelte seine Hände ab und wandte ihm ihren Rücken zu.<p>

„Ja und wie du siehst, stehen wir hier wieder zusammen."  
>Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und legte ihre Arme um sich selbst, als würde sie sich selbst umarmen um sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen.<p>

Jane ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte behutsam seine Arme um ihren Körper. Sie wehrte sich diesmal nicht. Diese Berührungen taten einfach viel zu gut, sie unterdrückten den Schmerz, den sie in diesem Moment fühlte.

„Ich hätte dich nie verlassen dürfen ….", flüsterte Jane ihr entschuldigend ins Ohr, „Die Wochen ohne dich waren die reine Qual für mich."

Lisbon schloss gequält ihre Augen und schluchzte leise. Jane gab ihr daraufhin einen Kuss in den Nacken und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Auf einmal löste sich Lisbon aus seiner Umarmung und stand völlig fertig vor ihm.  
>„Warum bist du gegangen?"<p>

„Wenn ich das wüsste."

„Du weißt es. Ich sehe es dir an und jetzt versuch nicht wieder mich zu belügen. Sonst bin ich sofort weg.", drohte sie ihm.

Jane schaute betrübt auf den Boden. Sie sah ihm an wie unsicher er auf einmal wirkte, der berühmte Patrick Jane war sprachlos und verunsichert. Das sie das noch einmal erleben durfte.

Schließlich hob Jane wieder seinen Blick und starrte Lisbon ernst in die Augen. Da war er wieder, der selbstsichere Patrick Jane, der seine Gedanken wieder klar geordnet hatte um ihr entgegen treten zu können. Die Unsicherheit hatte ja nicht lang angedauert …

„Er ist wieder da.", sprach er leise.

Lisbon schaute ihn leicht verwundert aber dennoch mit einem strengen Blick an: „Wer?"

„Red John."  
>Lisbon spürte wie ihre Wut auf Jane sofort nachließ und sie ihm sofort in die Arme springen wollte um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass sie für ihn da war. Doch sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und konnte ihn nur fassungslos anstarren.<p>

„Er hat mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen. Mir Nachrichten auf mein Handy geschickt."  
>„Das kann doch nicht sein. Du hast ihn erschossen!"<p>

„Teresa, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass er noch lebt. Ich habe nicht den Richtigen erwischt."

Lisbon schaute nun panisch Jane ins Gesicht: „Warum hast du mir nicht von den Nachrichten erzählt? Wir hätten zusammen nach ihm suchen können."  
>„Ich hab nicht nach ihm gesucht.", sagte Jane leise, „Ich bin nicht abgehauen um allein nach ihm zu suchen, Teresa. Wenn ich nach nach ihm suchen wollte, hätte ich es mit dir getan. So wie all die Jahre zuvor."<p>

„Und warum bist du dann gegangen?" Sie stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und seine kleinen Rätsel halfen ihr in diesem Moment nicht gerade weiter.  
>„Er hat mir mit etwas gedroht, dass ich nicht zulassen konnte. … Ich musste bei seinem kleinen Spiel mitmachen … um dich zu schützen."<p>

Lisbons Kinn klappte nun runter. Was sagte er da gerade? Red John war hinter ihr her?

„Teresa, er weiß von uns. Er hat mir Bilder von uns geschickt, auf denen wir uns küssen … Bilder auf denen wir uns innig lieben."

Lisbon wusste nicht was sie nun sagen sollte. Sie durchströmten Angst, Panik und Schuldgefühle, weil sie Jane für das was er getan hatte, gehasst hatte. Doch er hat es nur für sie getan, er wollte sie schützen, weil er sie liebte und nicht wollte, dass ihr etwas passierte.

„Teresa, er hat es auf dich abgesehen und ich wollte dich nur schützen. Er hat gedroht, dass wenn ich dich nicht verlasse, er dir etwas antun würde. Und das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen! … Er sagte, dass es ihn stört, dass ich das Interesse an ihm verloren habe. Er hat dich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, als er uns zusammen erwischt hat … Er wollte wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit und das bekommt er nur wenn es etwas mit dir zu tun hat …."

Jane hielt kurz inne um die Informationen sacken zu lassen. Lisbon wurde inzwischen immer blasser und ließ sich auf die Coach sinken.

„Ich nehme lieber den Schmerz hin, dass du mich hasst und nicht mehr liebst, als den Schmerz dich vollkommen verloren zu haben. Damit könnte ich nicht leben …."

Lisbon schaute ihn nun völlig verstört an. Nicht weil sie ihm nicht glaubte, sondern viel mehr weil sie die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten übermannten.

„... Wenn ich dir etwas von den Nachrichten erzählt hätte, wärst du jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr bei mir. Teresa, ich habe dir versprochen dich immer zu beschützen. Und das werde ich auch immer tun, mit meinem Leben! … Und diesmal musste ich dich verlassen um gewährleisten zu können, dass Red John dir nichts antut."  
>„Warum warst du dir so sicher, dass er mich nicht angreifen würde, auch wenn du gehst?" Lisbon hatte endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und konnte Jane antworten.<p>

„Auch wenn Red John ein Monster ist, muss ich ihm lassen, dass er fair spielt. Ich wusste, dass wenn ich mich an seine Spielregeln halten würde, dass er dir nichts tun würde."

„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Unser Aufeinandertreffen hatte ich nicht geplant … Ich weiß nicht was er nun vorhat …."

Jane ließ sich neben ihr auf die Coach fallen und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Teresa."  
>Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen zärtlichen langen Kuss. Lisbon schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn über sich. Damit lag er auf ihr und wärmte sie, gab ihr Sicherheit, gab ihr Gewissheit, dass sie nun nicht völlig durchdrehte.<p>

Jane gab nun seine angespannte Haltung auf und ließ sich vollkommen auf Lisbon nieder. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie strich ihm nachdenklich durch seine Haare und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Ich bin in Gefahr, nicht wahr?"

Jane schloss seine Arme noch fester um sie und presste seine Augen zusammen um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Dann nickte er. Ja, sie war in Gefahr …

Erst am späten Nachmittag wurde Lisbon wieder wach. Jane lag mittlerweile nicht mehr auf ihr, sondern war verschwunden. Er hatte sie mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt und war anscheinend in der Küche, denn von dort hörte man leise jemanden arbeiten.

Lisbon setzte sich auf und schaute sich in Janes Wohnzimmer um. Es hatte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Die Wände waren in einem leichten Gelbton gestrichen und alle Möbel waren aufeinander abgestimmt. Nichts blieb unbeachtet, jedes kleinste Detail harmonierte mit dem anderen. Doch Lisbon sah nichts, dass sie an Jane erinnerte. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie in einem fremden Wohnzimmer sitzen, dass jemandem gehören würde, den sie gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Jane das Wohnzimmer extra so eingerichtet hatte. Es wirkte auf jeden Fremden einladend und gemütlich. Es sollte zeigen, wie glücklich und zufrieden Jane war, und nur Menschen, die ihn kannten, würden hinter diese Fassade blicken können, so wie Lisbon es konnte. Es schützte Jane vor jedem, der ihm zu Nahe trat …

Sie sah sich ein letztes Mal gründlich um und schlenderte dann in die Küche, indem sie Jane fand, der sich gerade gedankenverloren einen Tee machte.

Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen.

„Bitte, versprich mir, dass du mich nie mehr verlässt, Patrick."

Dieser stemmte sich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und sah nun mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht aus dem Fenster.

„Ich muss …."

Lisbon riss sofort die Augen auf und drehte ihn zu sich um.  
>„Nein, musst du nicht. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Patrick, bitte … Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn du mich wieder verlassen würdest."<br>„Dieses Risiko kann ich aber nicht eingehen. Teresa, du wirst jemand anders finden, der dich so glücklich machen kann, wie ich es kann. Und der dich mit seiner Liebe nicht in Gefahr bringt. Ich soll anscheinend nicht mehr lieben dürfen ohne dafür Schmerzen hinzunehmen …"  
>„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen! … Patrick, ich liebe dich und ich kann dich nicht einfach hergeben, nur weil dieses Schwein das von uns verlangt."<p>

„Du weißt, was er meiner Familie angetan hat … Lisbon, er spielt nicht mit uns. Er meint es ernst, tot ernst ..."

Jane löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und trat ein paar Schritte von ihr zurück.

„Lisbon, ich beschütze Sie. Immer. Aber dafür müssen Sie jetzt gehen."  
>„Nein!", kreischte Lisbon ihm nun verzweifelt entgegen.<p>

„Hör auf so zu reden! Du hast heute Vormittag noch gesagt, dass wir wieder zusammen sein werden und nun?"

„Ich bin mit Ihnen zusammen, für immer, in unseren Herzen werden wir immer zusammen sein. Ich werde Sie nie verlassen, Lisbon. Ich werde immer in ihrer Nähe bleiben und Sie beschützen."  
>„Nein, ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Patrick. Richtig zusammen sein. Ich will dich in meinen Armen spüren, dich küssen dürfen … Ich kann dich nicht einfach so los lassen."<br>„Aber du musst.", antwortete er mit einer schmerzerfüllten Stimme.

Lisbon ließ verzweifelt ihren Kopf fallen und spürte wie die Tränen erneut in ihr aufstiegen. Sie ging mit wackligen Beinen langsam auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm hoch.

„Ich liebe dich, Patrick, vergiss das nie." Dann gab sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und genoss zum letzten Mal seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. Sie führte ihre Hände noch einmal liebevoll über seine Brust und strich ihm ein paar seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Danach verließ sie die Küche und schließlich auch seine Wohnung...

Am späten Abend brummte Janes Handy irgendwo in seinem Wohnzimmer, doch er konnte es nicht lokalisieren. Sein zuvor so ordentliches Wohnzimmer glich nun einem Schlachtfeld. Die Bilder, sowie Vasen und Kerzen hatte er von den Wänden und den Kommoden gerissen. Die Sessel lagen kopfüber auf dem Boden und waren an den Seiten recht schwer demoliert worden. Sein Sofa war auch umgeworfen worden und wurde anscheinend mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt worden.

Jane saß zusammengerollt in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers und schluchzte verzweifelt. Er wusste, dass es richtig war Lisbon gehen zu lassen, aber es tat so verdammt weh. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und kämpfte immer wieder mit dem Gedanken Lisbon zurückzuholen. Er wusste, er durfte es nicht, ansonsten würde ER ihr etwas tun und das konnte er noch weniger verantworten als den Schmerz, der in ihm aufflammte.

Sein Handy brummte erneut und Jane rappelte sich langsam auf. Er traute seinen Beinen nicht so ganz und wurde auch kurz darauf von seinen Befürchtungen eingeholt, als er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und hart auf dem Boden landete. Doch er schrie nicht vor Schmerzen, diese Schmerzen waren nichts gegen die, die er in seinem Inneren spürte.

Schließlich fand er sein Handy und klappte es auf. Doch als er die Zeilen der SMS las, wurde ihm schlecht ...

_'Gut gemacht, Mr. Jane. Es war eine gute Idee Lisbon wieder wegzuschicken. Es wäre doch auch zu schade gewesen, wenn ihr Zuhause etwas böses widerfahren wäre.'_

Die nächste SMS war nicht viel besser.

_'Ich weiß, Patrick, dass sie sich an die Spielregeln halten, jedoch kann man doch nicht vorsichtig genug sein... Teresa hat wirklich eine schöne Wohnung.'_

Und schließlich brummte sein Handy erneut. Noch eine SMS.

_'Ich halte die Spielregeln ein, so wie sie.'_

Jane ließ erschöpft das Handy aus seinen Händen fallen und sank wieder zu Boden. Er war in ihrer Wohnung gewesen und beobachtete sie. Er war hinter ihr her und er war ihr näher als Jane dachte. Doch er würde sich an die Spielregeln halten, wenn sich Jane an diese hielt. Das war das einzige womit Jane sich über Wasser halten konnte. Das Wissen, dass Red John ihr nichts tun würde solange Jane von ihr fernblieb und dem Spiel Folge leistete … Und daran klammerte sich Jane, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig …

_**Armer Jane, arme Lisbon :'(**_

_**Ich weiß, ich habe jetzt Red John mit ins Spiel gebracht, obwohl ich das die ganze Zeit über nich tun wollte :D Nun, ich weiß nicht ob ich dem jetzt wirklich so tierisch nachgehen werde … Muss ich mal gucken … Ich kann euch nur schon mal sagen, dass es keine dramatische Endszene geben wird, indem Jane Red John umbringt und blaaa … Das überlasse ich mal schön der Serie :D**_

_**Reviews erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann ;)<strong>_


	13. Red John

_**So, hier bin ich wieder. Meine Geschichte wird nun einen ganz anderen Weg einschlagen, als ich geplant hatte … Naja, meine Schuld. Ich habe mich ein bisschen zu weit in den letzten Kapiteln von meiner Planung entfernt.  
>Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem ;) Somit, viel Spaß!<br>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Tage … Wochen … Monate vergingen … Doch Jane meldete sich nicht. Es war als wäre er voll und ganz aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, als hätte jemand die Delete-Taste gedrückt und ihn somit gelöscht. Ihr blieben nur die Erinnerung an ihn, wie er sie zum lachen und natürlich auch zum wütend werden gebracht hatte. Aber auch diese Erinnerung waren wundervoll, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Teresa Lisbon saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, als van Pelt ihren Kopf durch die Tür streckte und sie freundlich anlächelte: „Hey, Boss. Ich habe hier einen Brief für sie. Steht kein Absender drauf, aber wie eine Briefbombe sieht's nicht aus."

Lisbon grinste verkrampft zurück und nahm den Brief entgegen: „Danke." Van Pelt verschwand und Lisbon war wieder allein in ihrem Büro.

Sie ließ einen Blick über den Brief schweifen, erkannte aber nicht von wem er sein könnte, er war einfach nur rot und sonst war nichts auf ihm zu erkennen. Sie nahm den Brieföffner und legte ihn vorsichtig an. Als sie fertig war, faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und las in Ruhe:  
><em>'Liebe Teresa,<em>

_ich vermisse dich so unglaublich … Mit jedem Tag, den ich weiter ohne dich verbringe, bricht ein weiteres Stück meiner Welt zusammen … Ich würde so gerne jeden einzelnen Tag neben dir verbringen, dich sehen und dich küssen können … Und glaub mir, ich habe schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu dir zurückzukommen, doch dein Leben steht so viel höher als meines … _

_Ich schreibe dir hier aus Europa, weit genug weg, um sicher einen Brief an dich schreiben zu können, ohne das Red John davon erfährt. So hoffe ich zumindest._

_Ich wünschte du wärst hier und könntest mit mir diesen fantastischen Kontinent erforschen. Es gibt hier so viele verschiedene Dinge, die dich interessieren und faszinieren würden._

_Ich verspreche dir, dass wir eines Tages gemeinsam hierher zurückkehren werden und eine fantastische Reise unternehmen werde. Es wird vielleicht eine Weile dauern bis es so weit ist, jedoch schwöre ich bei meinem Leben, dass wir diese Reise unternehmen werden._

_In Liebe_

_Patrick Jane_

_PS: Zeig den Brief niemanden!'_

Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft und verarbeitete das Gelesene. Wenigstens wusste sie nun, dass er noch an sie dachte, dass er sie vermisste und das Wichtigste, sie wusste, dass es ihm gut ging und in Sicherheit war. Er hatte mit sich gekämpft, ob er nun diesen Brief abschicken sollte oder nicht, ob er das Risiko eingehen sollte. Doch anscheinend war seine Sehnsucht so groß, dass er das Risiko eingehen musste.

Patrick Jane saß ruhig in seinem Auto und beobachtete das CBI-Gebäude und auch so gut wie jede Person um ihn herum. Er durfte nicht auffallen, er durfte hier nicht gesehen werden, zu groß war das Risiko, dass Red John ihn sehen würde. Er hatte sich sogar extra verkleidet, hatte sich braune Haare färben und einen Bart wachsen lassen. Er sah wie ein komplett anderer Mensch aus, aber genau das wollte er ja auch.

Ihm war es egal wie viele Stunden er hier in seinem Auto verbrachte, solange er wusste, dass er in der Nähe von Teresa war, die vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment seinen Brief las.

Er war vor zwei Tagen aus Europa zurückgekommen und hatte sich unglaublich auf Teresa gefreut, jedoch konnte er sie ja gar nicht sehen, außer in dieser total bescheuerten Verkleidung, und dann auch nur vom Weiten. Die Reise nach Europa hatte ihn ein bisschen glücklich sein lassen, auch wenn es nur ein ganz kurzer Trip von zwei Tagen war, es hatte ihm geholfen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Er wusste, dass er die Reise nicht allzu lang werden lassen durfte, denn Red John hatte nicht nur ein Auge auf Teresa, sondern auch auf ihn.

Red John hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet und versetzte Patrick damit manchmal in Glücksgefühle, manchmal aber auch in Angst und Schrecken. Er wusste nicht, was er mit der Stille anfangen sollte. Bedeutete es, dass er Teresa schon lange in seiner Gewalt hatte, oder hatte er nur keine Lust ihn zu quälen? Patrick wusste es manchmal nicht genau und stand deswegen Tag ein Tag aus vor diesem verdammten Gebäude, nur um zu sehen, dass Teresa immer noch putzmunter war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe und Patrick erschrak. Ein Mann, etwa Mitte vierzig, mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, die kurz geschnitten waren und einem Bart, starrte in das Wageninnere. Patrick ließ die Scheibe herunterfahren und schaute den Mann erwartungsvoll an: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, Mr. Jane. Das können Sie in der Tat."

Patricks Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm kurz. Woher wusste der Mann seinen Namen? Und wie konnte er ihn erkennen? War seine Verkleidung doch nicht so gut gewesen, wie er dachte? Als er seine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte, starrte er den Mann verwirrt an: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber Sie müssen mich wohl verwechseln."

„Oh, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick.", sagte der Mann in einem tadelnden Ton, „Denken Sie wirklich ich wäre so blöd um auf Ihre Spielchen hereinzufallen?"

Stand er gerade tatsächlich vor Red John? Patrick konnte nicht klar denken, war das der Mann, der seine Frau und Tochter ermordet hatte und zudem nun auch noch Teresa bedrohte? Er spürte wie der Zorn in ihm hochstieg und er gegen eine enorme Kraft von Wut und Rache in seinem Inneren ankämpfen musste.

„Sie erkennen mich nicht, Mr. Jane?", fragte der Mann nun neugierig.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich Sie kennen?", fragte dieser kühl.

„Och, naja. Ich habe gedacht, Sie hätten mich hier auch schon öfters gesehen. Übrigens netter Versuch mit den braunen Haaren und dem Bart, aber hören Sie, mir fallen so manche Ähnlichkeit sofort ins Auge. Da hilft auch keine Verkleidung, mein Lieber."

Nun durchzuckte Patrick Angst und Panik. Es musste Red John sein! Red John hatte ihn erkannt und wusste nun, dass er Teresa beobachtete und das war gegen die Spielregeln.

Darauf kam der Mann auch zu sprechen: „Warum ich eigentlich hierhin gekommen bin, wissen Sie ja sehr wahrscheinlich... Nicht wahr, Mr. Jane?"  
>Patrick schluckte einmal kräftig und starrte an dem Mann zum CBI-Gebäude.<p>

„Ja, mein Lieber, Sie haben anscheinend unsere Abmachung vergessen. Sie haben gegen die Spielregeln verstoßen und Sie wissen was das bedeutet."

Warum sagte er ihm das? Er hatte doch nun die Chance Teresa zu warnen, ihr zu helfen. Warum spielte er nur so mit ihm?

„Oh, Patrick, es wird mir eine Freude sein mich mit Teresa einmal allein zu unterhalten. Sie hat wirklich gelitten als Sie weg waren, armes Mädchen. Anscheinend ist sie wirklich in Sie verliebt. Meinen Glückwunsch. Schade, dass das nicht mehr von all zu langer Dauer sein wird. Hm. Doch jetzt muss sie nun mal für Ihre Fehler bestraft werden. So läuft nun mal das Spiel."

Patrick schaute ihn finster an.

„Wehe, Sie fassen sie an.", fauchte er den Mann an.  
>„Oh, Patrick. Was sollen denn jetzt diese Drohungen? Das ist so kindisch."<p>

Patricks Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, es musste doch einen Weg geben diesen Kerl auf der Stelle zu töten. Doch Jane besaß keine Waffe, weil er nie viel von denen gehalten hatte …

„Auf wieder sehen, Mr. Jane. Es war mir eine Freude Sie mal wieder zu sehen."

Damit verschwand der Mann in der Menschenmenge und ließ Patrick allein im Auto zurück. Dieser war wie versteinert und konnte keinen einzigen Muskel rühren. Teresa war in Gefahr, in großer Gefahr und nun kam es eh nicht mehr darauf an ihr aus den Weg zu gehen. Er musste sie warnen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies sehr wahrscheinlich nicht viel bringen würde. Sie würde aber wissen, dass sie in Gefahr ist …

Sofort schmiss Patrick die Tür auf und rannte auf das CBI-Gebäude zu. Er hatte jetzt nur noch eins im Kopf, zu Teresa zu kommen, sie in die Arme zu schließen und ihr sagen, dass sie aus dem Land verschwinden sollte um vor Red John zu fliehen.

Patrick stolperte aus dem Auszug und rannte auf Teresas Büro zu, er musste sie sehen, sie beschützen und mit ihr fortgehen. Er würde alles für sie tun, nur damit sie weiterleben konnte.

Er riss die Türe auf und stand plötzlich wieder vor seiner Teresa. Diese schaute ihm total überrumpelt ins Gesicht.

„Patrick?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt. Er sah so anders aus, mit den braunen Haaren und dem Bart.

„Ja, Teresa, ich bins." Er lächelte sie charmant an und Teresa erkannte ihren Patrick wieder, dieses Lächeln besaß nur er. Das Lächeln, dass sie wahnsinnig machte.

Teresa sprang von ihrem Stuhl und und rannte auf Patrick zu. Kurz darauf fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er war wieder da, er war wieder bei ihr, er war in ihren Armen und sie konnte ihn küssen, so wie es sich all die Monate nur vorstellen konnte.

Als die beiden sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und sich nun ruhig in die Augen sahen, wurde Patrick wieder klar, warum er überhaupt hier war und sein Blick wurde schlagartig wieder ernst und traurig. Teresa bemerkte seine Umstellung natürlich sofort und sah ihn besorgt an.  
>„Was ist los, Patrick?"<p>

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und wusste, dass er ihr nun schon wieder eine schreckliche Nachricht überbringen musste. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl?

„Er hat mich erwischt.", sagte er dann bitter.

In Teresas Blick erkannte Patrick nun Angst, Angst vor dem was den beiden nun bevor stand…

„Er hat mich gesehen, als ich dich beobachtet habe. Er war gerade eben bei mir, Teresa. … Er hat gesagt, dass ich gegen die Spielregeln verstoßen habe und er nun seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen will."

Teresa schluckte einmal laut und drückte ihre feuchten Augen gegen Patricks Hemd.

„Also hat die Jagd begonnen ….", sagte sie leise und presste sich noch enger an ihren Freund. Dieser nahm sie noch noch fester in den Arm. Doch er hatte nicht den erwartenden traurigen Ausdruck in der Stimme als er wieder sprach, sondern einen festen und sicheren.

„Wir werden gehen. Wir werden vor ihm fliehen, Teresa."  
>Er drückte sie ein bisschen von sich weg um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Er wollte seine neugewonnene Kraft mit ihr teilen.<p>

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich bekommt. Wir werden fliehen … So weit, dass er uns nicht mehr finden kann und er dir nichts mehr tun kann."

Teresas Augen wurden größer und musterten Patrick genau.

„Bist du dir sicher?"  
>„Teresa, du bist alles für mich. Mich hält hier nichts, außer du! Wo du bist, bin ich glücklich. Lass uns gehen, lass uns diesen Plan rechtzeitig umsetzen, bevor es zu spät ist …."<p>

Teresa lächelte ihn nun an.

„Wir werden gehen!", sagte sie bestimmt und die beiden trödelten nicht lang, bis sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machten. Die beiden wussten, dass sie ihre Sachen nicht mitnehmen konnte, Red John könnte schon auf Teresa in ihrer Wohnung lauern und er würde wahrscheinlich bemerken, was die beiden vorhatten. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen achteten sie auf jede Person, die ihn zufällig folgte. Patrick hielt besonders Aussicht auf den Mann, der ihn vorhin im Auto angesprochen hatte und die beiden waren froh als sie letztlich sicher im Flugzeug nach Europa saßen.

**Die Jagd hatte begonnen und Jane und Lisbon waren nun vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt!**

Patrick und Teresa saßen nun in ihrem neuen Zuhause, in einer kleinen Provinz in Italien. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl so weit von Zuhause weg zu sein, nicht die Tatsache, dass die Entfernung so groß war, machte den beiden zu schaffen, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass sie für eine sehr lange Zeit von ihrem Zuhause getrennt waren. Sie durften keinen Kontakt zum Team aufnehmen, viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Red John es mitbekommen würde und ihnen nach Italien nach reisen würde. Dieses Risiko konnten die beiden nicht eingehen, nicht nachdem, was sie für ihre Beziehung getan hatten …

„Denkst du, wir können hier ein normales Leben führen?", fragte Teresa, die gerade auf Patricks Brust lag und die Augen langsam zufallen ließ.

„Ich hoffe es, meine Liebe, ich hoffe es.", antwortete dieser nachdenklich. Er war immer noch vollkommen benebelt von der Freude Teresa wieder in seinen Armen halten zu können, sodass er gar nicht richtig über ihr neues Leben nachdenken konnte. Somit schloss er auch die Augen und fiel in einen wohltuenden Schlaf. Ihre Zukunft hatte eine neue Wendung genommen und nun mussten sie es schaffen, diese so glücklich wie möglich zu gestalten, bevor Red John sie finden konnte …

_**Wie Nena schon einmal sang: „Irgendwie fängt irgendwann irgendwo die Zukunft an […]" Und diese beginnt nun hoffentlich gut für Patrick und Teresa ;)**_

_**Ich weiß das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber ich sitze schon am nächsten Kapitel. Da jetzt Wochenende ist und ich nicht so früh schlafen geh, kann ich auch die Nacht durchschreiben um euch morgen ein oder zwei Kapitel zu präsentieren :D**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel :) Reviews sind erwünscht :P**_


	14. Die Jagd beginnt

_**Oh, man! Ich kann sowas einfach nicht schreiben … Was ich meine? Seht selbst :D**_

_**Trotz allem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel ;)  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Patrick und Teresa sanft von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die Vorhänge stahlen, geweckt. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, fand Teresa, endlich wieder neben dem Mann aufzuwachen, den sie all die Wochen so vermisste. Er sah zwar immer noch recht gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, mit seinen braunen Haaren und dem Bart, der ihm zwar stand aber trotzdem nicht zu ihrem Patrick gehörte. Dennoch war es ihr Patrick, mit dem sie nun ihr neues Leben begann!

Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die nackte Brust und malte die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach. Wie sehr hatte sie das vermisst? Diesen grandiosen Körper neben sich liegen zu haben und diesen so oft zu berühren wie sie wollte. Sie sah hoch zu seinem Gesicht und erkannte, dass er immer noch friedlich schlummerte. Seine Haare standen strubbelig ab und machten ihn nur noch niedlicher als er sowieso schon war.

Teresa setzte sich langsam auf und kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Bett um ihn nicht zu wecken. Dann ging sie zu dem nächstgelegenen Fenster und schaute nach draußen über einen riesigen See. Es war wunderschön. Patrick hatte wiedermal recht behalten, sie würde es hier faszinierend und toll finden. Sie lächelte kurz in sich hinein und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Freund um, der sie auch schon aufmerksam vom Bett aus musterte. Er lag nun auf der Seite und klopfte verlangend neben sich aufs Bett. Teresas Lächeln trat nun auch deutlich auf ihr Gesicht und sie krabbelte zurück zu ihm ins Bett.

Als sie wieder neben ihm im Bett lag, legte er ich langsam über sie und strich ihr zärtlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht.  
>„Wie lange ich schon auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe." Er lächelte träumerisch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.<p>

Sie vergrub währenddessen ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und drückte sein Gesicht näher an ihrs. Schließlich spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, diese warmen Lippen, die so verdammt gut schmeckten. Sie spürte, dass sie ihr Verlangen, dass sie über all die Wochen hatte, nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie wollte ihn jetzt und keine Sekunde später!

Somit schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und versuchte mit diesen irgendwie seine Schlafhose herunter zuschieben. Inzwischen zog Patrick ihr das Top über die Schultern und schmiss es achtlos irgendwo ins Zimmer. Schließlich half er Teresa seine Hose auszuziehen und machte sich kurz darauf an ihre Hose zu schaffen, die seiner kurz darauf auf den Boden folgte.

Er legte sich wieder über sie und übersäte sie mit Küssen, erst auf ihrem Gesicht, auf ihrem Dekolleté und schließlich auf ihrem Bauch. Sie stöhnte genüsslich unter jedem dieser Berührungen auf. Es tat so gut diese heiße Schauer über ihren Rücken zu spüren. Jedes Mal wenn er sie neu küsste oder sanft berührte, kribbelte diese Stelle so schön, dass Teresa fast ihren Verstand verlor.

Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Hände noch tiefer in seine Haare gekrallt und küsste ihn immer wieder leidenschaftlich, wenn er wieder oben bei ihr auskam.

„Patrick, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir den ganzen Spaß verderbe, solltest du jetzt aufhören.", flüsterte sie ihm kichernd ins Ohr.

Dieser verstand sofort und lächelte sie verschmitzt an: „Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Dann sollten wir nun zum Hauptgang übergehen."

Somit machte er auch keine weiteren Anstalten sie noch länger warten zu lassen und erfüllte ihren (und seinen) sehnlichsten Wunsch.

Zwei Stunden später saßen die beiden am Frühstückstisch im ihrem kleinen Hotel.

„Das könnte wirklich schön hier werden.", sagte Teresa verträumt und betrachtete die bergige Landschaft um sich herum.

Patrick legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und strich liebevoll darüber.

„Das könnte es nicht nur werden, es wird so werden!"  
>Er gab ihr sein schönstes Lächeln und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.<br>„Wir schaffen es, Teresa. Wir schaffen es von ihm los zu kommen."

Teresa nickte unter seinem nächsten Kuss und vergrub die Gedanken an Red John weit hinten in ihrem Gedächtnis. Darüber würde sie sich nun erst einmal keine Sorgen mehr machen, denn nun waren nur Patrick und sie wichtig!

Es vergingen ein paar Wochen, in denen alles wie nach Plan lief. Patrick ging mit Teresa wandern, zeigte ihr Orte von denen sie nie geglaubt hatte, dass es sie gibt, ging mit ihr schwimmen, machte mit ihr Städtetouren und zeigte ihr mit all seiner Kraft seine Liebe, die er in sich trug. Und von Tag zu Tag wurden die beiden vertrauter, kamen sich immer näher, verstanden sich immer besser, wobei sie eigentlich dachten, dass sie sich schon gut kannten. Jeden einzelnen Tag genossen die beiden ihre Zweisamkeit, das Gefühl einer richtigen Beziehung, das Gefühl, dass der eine nur den anderen hatte und sich hier trotzdem wohlfühlte. Sie hätten sonst wo sein können, die Gedanke, dass sie zusammen waren, machte beide so unglaublich glücklich.

Doch den beiden war klar, dass es einen Tag in der Zukunft geben wird, der ihr ganzes Leben wieder auf den Kopf stellte.

Sie saßen zusammen auf der großen Wiese, die vor dem See lag, und genossen die Sonne. Teresa lag in Patricks Schoß und schlummerte vor sich hin. Patrick hingegen traute sich nicht seine Augen zu schließen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Jedoch wollte er Teresa nicht unnötig unter Stress setzen und blieb daher so relaxt wie möglich liegen und beobachtete nur. Hier war jemand, das wusste er ganz genau, so ein Gefühl hatte er nicht einfach so …

Als Teresa schließlich wieder aufwachte und sich in seinem Schoß umdrehte, um auf ihren Freund zu klettern, lag Patricks aufmerksamer Blick nun auf ihr und nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung. Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und strich ein paar seiner Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Da sind immer noch leichte Ansätze von braun sind.", brummte sie enttäuscht.  
>„Gefalle ich dir mit brauen Haaren etwa nicht?"<p>

„Doch, schon … Aber mit blonden Haaren kenne ich dich einfach besser und außerdem liebe ich deine blonden Haare."

Er grinste sie zufrieden an.

„Aber der Bart hat dir doch gefallen.", sagte er nun frech.

„Schatz, an dir sieht alles toll aus. Nur, ohne gefällst du mir eben noch besser.", lachte sie ihn nun an.

Bröckelte Patrick Janes selbstsichere Fassade gerade eben? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er wusste, dass er ein Frauenheld war, egal wie er aussah. Er wollte ihr nur wieder ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen und sie damit ärgern.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus.", gab er leise zurück.

Teresa spürte wie sie rot wurde und wich verlegen seinem Blick aus.

„Und jetzt siehst du noch schöner aus." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Wie er es doch liebte ihr diese wunderschöne Röte ins Gesicht zu zaubern.

Plötzlich spürte Teresa einen Schmerz im Rücken und fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Aua. Was war das?"

Patrick stemmte sich auf und hob einen Stein auf, um den ein kleines Zettelchen gewickelt war. Teresa schaute sich währenddessen immer noch suchend um und bemerkte nicht, dass ihr Freund bereits das gesuchte Objekt gefunden hatte. Patrick stopfte es unauffällig in seine Hosentasche und zog Teresa zurück ins Gras.

„Entspann dich, es war bestimmt nur ein kleiner Ast, der von dem Baum gefallen ist."

Teresa ließ sich nur widerwillig auf seiner Brust nieder, doch sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur ein kleiner Ast gewesen.

„Weißt du Patrick, Italien ist wirklich ein schönes Land … Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen hier ein neues Leben zu beginnen."

Patrick starrte verkrampft in den Himmel und versuchte so wenig Anspannung in seine Stimme zu legen, wie nur irgend möglich: „Aber das haben wir doch schon längst."  
>„Ja, schon klar aber ich meine auch, dass wir uns hier ein Haus kaufen könnten. Direkt am See …."<br>„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, mein Liebling."

Patrick drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn, traute sich nicht seine Umgebung weiter zu inspizieren und starrte somit weiter in den Himmel. Dieser Stein samt Zettel waren kein gutes Zeichen, das wusste er. Er musste den Zettel augenblicklich lesen, nur wie? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach alleine hier liegen lassen, wenn Gefahr in der Luft lag. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie den Zettel las. Patrick wusste, dass die Nachricht, die darauf stand mit Sicherheit nichts gutes bedeutete. Somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis sie in ihrem Hotel waren.

Endlich konnte er die Schlüsselkarte ins Schloss stecken und die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Reich öffnen.

Beide traten ein, Teresa steuerte direkt aufs Bett zu und ließ sich erschöpft darauf fallen.  
>„Himmel, was für ein Tag."<p>

Patrick kam auf sie zu und stellte sich vor ihr hin.

„Da hast du recht, meine Liebe. Und was sollen wir morgen machen?"  
>„Keine Ahnung, wie wärs damit, wir bleiben einfach hier in diesem wunderschönen Bett liegen und lassen den Tag verstreichen."<br>„Das klingt nett.", sagte er schlicht und verschwand kurz darauf im Badezimmer.

_Okay, Patrick, du hast nur wenig Zeit. Also mach schnell!_

Er kramte den Stein aus seiner Hosentasche und löste das Papier von diesem. Dann faltete er den Zettel auf und fing an zu lesen.

_'Das war ein gewaltiger Fehler, Mr. Jane!'_

Patrick drehte den Zettel um, um sich sicher zu sein, dass nicht noch etwas geschrieben worden war, doch nichts. Er ließ sich auf die Kante der Badewanne nieder und las sich den Satz immer wieder durch. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, woher wusste Red John, wo er und Lisbon waren? Sie hatten keine Spuren hinterlassen, sie waren bei jeder Sache so vorsichtig wie nur möglich gewesen. Wie also hatte er es geschafft?

Plötzlich hörte er einen lauten Knall aus dem Nebenzimmer und schnellte zur Tür. Doch als er im Raum stand, war bereits niemand mehr da … Auch Teresa war nicht mehr aufzufinden …

_**Ende**_

_**Nein, Spaß :D **_

Patrick stürmte einmal quer durch den Raum und hinaus auf den Flur. Doch dort war auch niemand mehr zu sehen. Er rannte den Flur hinunter und schaute in jeder noch so kleinen Ecke nach ob Teresa dort war, doch er fand nichts.

„Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!", murmelte er panisch vor sich hin.

„Teresa!", schrie er nun immer und immer wieder. Doch niemand hörte ihn.

Schließlich kam er unten in der kleinen Lobby an und stürmte auf die Angestellte zu.

„Haben Sie meine Frau gesehen?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Die Angestellte dachte einen Moment nach: „Nein, Mr. Jane. Tut mir leid. Ist etwas passiert?"  
>„Ja! Sie wurde entführt."<br>Die Frau schaute ihn verblüfft an: „Ich rufe sofort die Polizei."  
>„Ja, machen Sie schnell!"<p>

Die Frau tippte sofort den Notruf ein und bestellte die Polizei zu dem Hotel. Jane rannte inzwischen auf die Straße und wählte ungeduldig die Nummer des CBIs. Auf dem Parkplatz war sie auch nicht zu finden, wie konnte das sein? Er war doch nur ein paar Sekunden weg gewesen.

„Cho?"

„Jane?", antwortete ihm die irritierte Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, ich bins, Jane. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

Es blieb einen kurzen Augenblick still.  
>„Was ist passiert, Jane?"<br>„Lisbon wurde entführt!"

„Von wem?", fragte Cho schnell und man hörte, dass er sich bereits auf den Weg zu dem restlichen Team machte.

„Red John."

„Red John? Wie soll es denn Red John gewesen sein wenn sie ihn getötet haben?"  
>„Cho! Für diese Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit. Sie müssen sofort zu mir kommen!", wich Patrick seiner Frage geschickt aus.<br>„Wo sind Sie?"  
>„In Italien..."<br>„WO?"

„In Italien. Sie müssen sich beeilen. Schnappen Sie sich den nächsten Flieger und kommen sie her."  
>„Klar. Wir sind schon auf den Weg."<p>

„Danke!"

Damit legte Patrick auf und stürmte zurück ins Hotel.

_Das kann doch jetzt alles nicht wahr sein. TERESA! Verdammt nochmal … Scheiße!_

Patrick lief aufgeregt auf und ab, was konnte er jetzt nur tun? Red John hatte Teresa. Oh Gott, er hatte Teresa. Patrick versuchte die weiterführenden Gedanken dieser Tatsache zu entfliehen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Selbe mit Teresa geschah wie mit seiner Familie, das durfte nicht passieren!

Einige Minuten vergingen bis die Polizei am Hotel ankam. Doch Jane wusste, dass diese Pappnasen ihm nicht helfen könnte. Er brauchte das Team hier, mit ihnen könnte er zusammen nach Teresa suchen und sie retten. Doch bis diese hier ankommen würde, würden noch einige Stunden vergehen. Somit rannte Patrick wieder zurück in sein Zimmer und studierte seine Umgebung. Hier musste es doch einen Hinweis geben … Gab es vielleicht einen Kampf? Irgendetwas, das ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Er überschaute das Bett, den Fußboden, doch nichts. Kein Anzeichen für einen Kampf. War Teresa einfach so mit ihm gegangen? - NEIN! Das würde sie nie tun, oder etwa doch?

Cho und das restliche Team saßen bereits im Flieger nach Italien. Sie wussten alle nicht so ganz, was sie dort erwarten würde. Sie waren überrascht gewesen von Jane zu hören und dann auch noch mit solchen Nachrichten. Red John war also doch nicht tot. Das war eine schreckliche Tatsache und alle der drei Agents waren enttäuscht, dass Jane ihnen diese Information vorenthalten hatte. Sie wussten, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte Leuten zu vertrauen, doch er müsste doch wissen, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte und sie in allen Notsituationen beistehen und retten würden.

Jane saß auf dem Bett und starrte in den gegenüberliegenden Spiegel. _Du hättest sie beschützen müssen_, dachte er immer wieder in einem mahnenden Ton. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Jane fasste nun eine Entscheidung, er würde nicht auf das Team warten können, er musste sie allein finden und dieses Monster zur Strecke bringen bevor er Lisbon etwas antun könnte.

Somit stand Jane entschlossen vom Bett auf und stapfte aus dem Zimmer und dem Hotel. Die Rufe der Polizei hinter ihm, ignorierte er gekonnt und ging weiter in die kalte Abendluft. Er musste sie finden! Egal wie … Er würde jedem Hinweis nachgehen und darauf hoffen sie und dieses Monster zu finden … Nun würde Jane auf die Jagd gehen …

Als Lisbon die Augen öffnete, wurde sie von der Dunkelheit begrüßt. Sie konnte nichts vor sich erkennen, keine einzige Kontur, noch nicht mal ihre eigene Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.

Sie streckte einmal ihren ganzen Körper und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihr nichts weh tat, außer ihr Kopf, denn dieser brummte ungeheuerlich. Sie ertastete den Boden um sich herum und stellte fest, dass es alte Holzdielen waren, die bei jeder Bewegung leise knarzten. Sie tastete weiter und weiter, doch mehr fand sie nicht vor. Sie konnte keine Wand ertasten, an der sie sich orientieren hätte können. Sie fand nur den Boden unter sich vor und saß weiterhin völlig orientierungslos in dem finsteren Raum.

Bis schließlich gegenüber von ihr sich eine Tür öffnete und ein schmaler Lichtspalt in den Raum geworfen wurde. Eine Person trat ein und knipste kurz darauf das Licht in dem Raum an. Lisbon wurde kurz von der Helligkeit geblendet, konnte aber dann den Mann vor ihr erkennen. Er hatte dunkle Haare, einen Dreitagebart und war recht groß gebaut. Langsam kam er grinsend auf sie zu und musterte sie gründlich.

„Endlich treffen wir uns mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht, Agent Lisbon.", sagte er mit einer rauen Stimme.  
>Lisbon erschrak, als sie erkannte wer dort vor ihr stand. Es war Red John, sie wusste es einfach, es konnte einfach nur Red John sein.<p>

„Ich habe mich schon einmal mit ihrem netten Kollegen, Mr. Jane, unterhalten.", er lachte kurz verächtlich, „Ich wollte ein kleines Spiel mit ihm spielen, aber anscheinend schummelt er gerne. Und mit Schummlern spielt man ja bekanntlich nicht gern."  
>Er sah sie eindringlich ein. Sie spürte die Kälte die seine Augen und sein ganzer Körper ausstrahlten. Sie hatte Angst, unglaubliche Angst, denn sie wusste, was er seinen Opfern angetan hatte und das würde er doch auch mit ihr machen …<p>

Lisbon schluckte einmal laut und beobachtete ihn ängstlich.

„Agent Lisbon, sprechen Sie mit mir. Ansonsten macht das alles doch keinen Spaß."

Sie schaute ihn nun finster an.  
>„Es soll Ihnen also Spaß machen.", stellte sie kühl fest.<p>

„Meine Liebe, ich denke Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind."

Lisbon dachte kurz an Jane und nickte betrübt.

„Ihr kleiner Herzensbrecher hat schon wieder einen Fehler begangen. Und Sie wissen ja bestimmt was sein erster Fehler mit sich brachte."

Er grinste sie amüsiert an. Wie konnte er über so etwas reden und dabei lächeln? Lisbon wurde schlecht, er war wirklich ein Monster, durch und durch.

Sie nickte erneut uns zog ihre Beine so eng an ihren Körper wie es nur ging.

„Wissen Sie, Agent Lisbon. Ich werde eine Ausnahme mit Ihnen machen."  
>Lisbon schaute ihn verwirrt an.<p>

„Diesmal werde ich ihrem Freund eine Chance geben. Obwohl ich wirklich enttäuscht von ihm bin und auch verärgert." Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme wütender.

„Er hätte nicht versuchen sollen mich zu verarschen. Seine Selbstverliebtheit und Selbstsicherheit wird ihn noch einmal ins Grab bringen.", sagte er nun wieder amüsiert.

Nun kam er näher an sie heran und fasste ihre Haare fest am Hinterkopf und zog sie nach oben.

„Wie gesagt … er bekommt eine Chance Sie zu retten." Er hielt kurz inne und überlegte etwas.

Lisbon schaute ihn entgeistert an, warum tat er das?

„Wieso?", fragte Lisbon schließlich.

„Wissen Sie, Agent Lisbon, der Spaß am Morden vergeht mir allmählich. Doch das mit Mr. Jane, oh, das gefällt mir unglaublich gut. Er spielt auf meinem Niveau."

„Sie wollen Jane also immer wieder etwas schreckliches antun, nur um ihn zu quälen?"  
>„Oh, nein, Miss Lisbon. Diese Aktion wird das Letzte sein, dass unser lieber Mr. Jane mitbekommen wird." Er grinste Lisbon verschmitzt an.<p>

„Wie meinen Sie das?"  
>„Oh, Miss Lisbon. Sie sind nur mein Köder für ihn."<p>

„Aber er hat gesagt, dass Sie wussten wo er wohnt und ihm gefolgt sind. Warum haben Sie nicht einfach ihn entführt?"  
>„So einfach? Ohne ein bisschen Spaß zu haben? Nein, mit Mr. Jane möchte ich mich amüsieren. Er soll sehen wer der Chef in dem ganzen Spiel ist."<p>

Red John ließ Lisbon wieder auf den Boden fallen und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Mr. Jane wird nach Ihnen suchen, Miss Lisbon, und er wird sie und damit auch mich finden. Doch er wird sie nicht so leicht bekommen, meine Liebe."

Damit verschwand er wieder aus dem Raum und ließ Lisbon im Dunkeln zurück …

Jane wanderte zu der Wiese, die nun im hellen Mondlicht lag, und kontrollierte die Stelle, an der Lisbon und er am Tag gelegen hatten. Hier war auch nichts. Kein Hinweis auf die beiden. Dann ging er zu den umliegenden Bäumen und untersuchte diese auch. Irgendwo von hier musste der Stein geworfen worden sein. Doch auch diese Suche brachte ihm keinen Erfolg. Er ließ sich niedergeschlagen auf der Wiese fallen und starrte auf das Wasser …

Sein Handy brummte in seiner Hosentasche, doch er ignorierte es, beim ersten … beim zweiten Mal, doch beim dritten Mal nahm er es genervt aus der Tasche. Drei neue SMS. Er öffnete die erste.

_'So unvorsichtig gewesen. Allein gelassen. Bestrafung für die begangenen Fehler.'_

Jane las die Wörter erneut verzweifelt durch. ER hatte Lisbon, das wusste er nun mit Sicherheit.

_'Ich werde es Ihnen leicht machen, Mr. Jane. Auf dieses Versteckspiel habe ich allmählich keine Lust mehr, wie sehen Sie das?'_

Janes Gedanken wirrten durch seinen Kopf und wollten einfach keine logische Ordnung ergeben. Bot Red John ihm gerade an ihn so einfach zu finden? Was hatte er vor?

_'Antworten Sie mir, Mr. Jane. Unser Spiel ist trotz ihrer Schummelei nicht vorbei!'_

Red John bot ihm wirklich an ihn zu finden. Er wollte, dass Jane ihn findet! Aber wieso? Es war eine Falle, das war Jane klar, doch warum stellte er ihm diese Falle erst jetzt? Wenn Red John ihn töten hätte wollen, hätte er das schon längst gekonnt. Doch er hat es nicht getan … Und wofür hatte er dann Lisbon entführt? Die Fragen überwarfen sich allmählich.

Dann brummte Janes Handy erneut und eine neue SMS erschien auf dem Display.

_'Miss Lisbon vermisst Sie. Kommen Sie schnell … oder es ist zu spät. :-)'_

Jane war augenblicklich aufgesprungen. Natürlich, er hatte Lisbon entführt um ihn zu ködern. Das hätte ihm eigentlich auch vorher klar sein müssen. Das war doch auch schon die ganze Zeit klar gewesen. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

_KONZENTRIER DICH PATRICK!_

So doof konnte er doch nicht gewesen sein. Dann tippte er schnell auf seinem Handy eine kurze Antwort zusammen.

_'Ich höre.'_

Es dauerte nicht lang bis auch schon die Antwort kam.

_'So will ich es von Ihnen hören. Erinnern Sie sich noch an den kleinen Bauernhof, den Sie mit Miss Lisbon besucht hatten? Sie haben für sie frisches Obst gekauft, Erdbeeren wenn ich mich recht erinnere.'_

Jane schaute nun schmerzverzerrt auf das Display. Red John hatte sie schon länger verfolgt und die beiden hatten es nicht bemerkt, die ganze Zeit über nicht. Erst als er wollte, dass sie ihn bemerkten, taten sie es auch.

_'Ja, ich erinnere mich.'_

_'Gehen Sie dorthin und dann nehmen Sie den kleinen Weg rechts daneben, hoch in die Berge.'_

_'OK'_

Jane tippte die zwei Buchstaben schnell in sein Handy und rannte los. Kurz darauf brummte sein Handy erneut.

_'Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass Sie ihr Team lieber nicht informieren sollten. Außer wenn Sie wollen, dass Miss Lisbon …'_

Nun beschleunigte Jane seine Schritte. Er würde das Team nicht informieren. Er wusste, dass Red John Lisbon hatte, seine Lisbon, und sich nicht davor scheuen würde ihr weh zu tun, wenn er das nicht schon lange gemacht hat.

„Ihr Freund ist auf dem Weg, meine Liebe."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann stand wieder vor ihr und lächelte sie süffisant an.

„Er wird nicht allzu lange brauchen um hier aufzutauchen. Daher sollten wir schon einmal mit der kleinen Party beginnen."

Er kam wieder auf sie zu und zog sie an einem Arm hoch.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein mich ein bisschen genauer mit Ihnen zu beschäftigen, Agent Lisbon."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte sie unweigerlich zusammen. Er zog sie weiter hoch auf ihre Beine und schleifte sie zu einem Nebenraum, in dem ein Tisch aufgebaut war und unzählige Messersorten daneben aufgereiht waren. Lisbons Atem stockte augenblicklich und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. _Patrick, bitte beeil dich!_, dachte sie nur geschockt …

_**So, ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen ;) **_

_**Mir gingen so viele Ideen durch den Kopf wie das jetzt alles ablaufen sollte, ich hoffe ihr könnt auch alles nachvollziehen und findet es gut :D **_

_**Das 15. Kapitel folgt in Kürze …**_

_**Bis dann … Reviews erwünscht :)**_


	15. Die Zukunft kann beginnen

_**Sooo here we are! :D Chapter 15 starts^^**_

_**Aber nicht auf Englisch … **_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Jane rannte so schnell er nur konnte den Weg zu dem kleinen Bauernhof hinauf. Es war nicht allzu schwer gewesen den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen, obwohl es bereits stockdunkel war, denn Jane konnte sich perfekt an alles auf diesem Weg erinnern.

Als er vor dem Bauernhof ankam, schnaufte er lautstark und blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen.

_Wenn du da jetzt einfach hoch rennst, ohne irgendeinen Plan in deinem Kopf wird das wohl nichts werden, _dachte Jane leise bei sich. Aber seine Gedanken ermöglichten ihm einfach keinen vernünftigen Plan zu erstellen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Seine Gedanken kreisten ganz allein um Teresas Gesundheit und Wohlbefinden, nicht um Red John oder Teresas Befreiung.

Mit einem erneuten vergeblichen Versuch seine Gedanken zu ordnen, lief er weiter den Weg nach oben in die Berge.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis der kleine Wanderweg vor einem kleinen Holzhaus endete. Jane blieb erneut stehen und musterte das vor ihm liegende Haus. Es war schon recht alt und sah ziemlich unbenutzt aus, wahrscheinlich war es einsturzgefährdet. Jane ging ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu um mehr Details zu erhaschen, doch es gab keine besonderen. Die Fenster waren mit Zeitungspapier abgeklebt worden und von außen zusätzlich mit Holzbalken verriegelt.  
>Als Jane schließlich an der Tür ankam, erkannte er sofort, dass diese aufgebrochen worden war. Er stand anscheinend vor dem richtigen Haus...<p>

Lisbon lag inzwischen festgekettet auf dem Tisch. Sie wusste nicht so recht wie sie hierhin gekommen war, jedoch wusste sie, dass jetzt nichts gutes passieren würde.

RJ kam näher zu ihr und inspizierte gerade die Klinge des Messers in seiner Hand. Er lächelte zufrieden und wandte sich dann Lisbon zu.

„Wir sollten uns nun wirklich beeilen.", meinte er frech.

Dann dauerte es nicht lang bis er die Klinge auf ihrem Bauch angesetzt hatte und einen Schnitt in ihr Fleisch riss. Lisbon schrie laut auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, jedoch taten diese Bewegung nur noch mehr weh, denn die Gurte um ihre Arm- und Fußgelenke drückten so fest, dass sie sich diese mit jeder Bewegung weiter in die Haut drückte und diese somit aufscheuerte. Zum Glück war der Schnitt nicht sonderlich tief, somit war er nicht lebensbedrohlich. Aber so hatte es RJ ja auch geplant.

Er lachte genüsslich, als er das Blut aus der Wunde treten sah und es an Lisbons Körper hinunter lief.

„Miss Lisbon, wie ich gehört habe, sind Sie eine starke Frau. Ich bin wirklich gespannt ob sie wirklich so tough sind, wie immer behauptet wird."

Lisbon sah ihm mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an. Sie war stark, ja, sie würde kämpfen, solange bis es nicht mehr ging.

Dann setzte RJ zu einem zweiten Schnitt an, der nun tiefer in ihre Haut eindrang. Sie schrie erneut auf und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Die Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter. Sie versuchte an Jane zu denken, wie er gerade auf dem Weg hierhin war, jedoch schaffte sie es nicht ein klares Bild von ihm vor Augen zu bekommen um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Der Schmerz lenkte sie einfach zu stark ab.

Jane drückte die Tür vorsichtig auf und schielte in den Flur. Nichts zu sehen. Er trat langsam ein und lief den Flur hinunter. Er schaute in jedes Zimmer, doch fand nichts. Bis er schließlich auf die letzte Tür zulief und einen Schrei vernahm. Sein Magen zog sich schlagartig zusammen. Dann trat er die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und stand in einem Raum mit vielen Computern, die ihr kaltes Monitorlicht auf ihn warfen.

Auf den Monitoren konnte er Lisbon sehen, wie sie auf dem Tisch festgeschnallt war und neben ihr ein Mann mit einem Messer herumfuchtelte. Janes Kinn klappte runter und starrte angsterfüllt auf den Monitor. War er im falschen Haus? Hatte Red John ihn hinters Licht geführt?

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum, doch kurz darauf war alles schwarz um ihn herum. Das Letzte was er vernehmen konnte, war der stechende Schmerz an seinem Kopf.

Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er angekettet in einem großen, hell erleuchteten Raum. Sein Kopf tat immer noch unglaublich weh und er fuhr sich vorsichtig über seine Wunde. Blut hatte seine Haare bereits verklebt und klebte nun auch an seinen Fingern. Ihm war schwindelig und übel. Wo war er?

Diese Frage erübrigte sich als wieder ein lauter Schrei ertönte, dicht neben ihm. Jane fuhr mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Geräuschs und sah eine Tür vor sich. Er rappelte sich auf, verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht und versuchte es erneut. Als er endlich stand und einen Schritt gehen wollte, wurde er jedoch von den Ketten zurückgehalten und knallte wieder zurück auf den ertönte ein Schrei und Jane wusste, dass es Lisbon war, denn sie brüllte seinen Namen.

Dann ging auf einmal die Tür auf und eine ihm sehr bekannte Person verließ das Zimmer. Es war der Mann, der ihn im Auto angesprochen hatte. Er war es also wirklich gewesen. Dieser Mann war Red John.

„Ah, Mr. Jane, Sie sind ja wach.", sagte die Person glücklich und lief hocherfreut auf ihn zu.

„Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut." Der Mann lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen und Jane kam fast das Frühstück wieder hoch.

„Ich habe die kleine Party schon einmal mit Miss Lisbon angeleutet. Ich hoffe Sie sind nicht allzu sauer, dass wir ohne Sie angefangen haben."

Der Mann kramte einen Stuhl aus der hintersten Ecke des Raums hervor und nahm vor Jane darauf Platz. Dieser sah seinen Gegenüber nur mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich bin gespannt wie das hier enden wird.", sagte RJ träumerisch.

Janes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Wie gern würde er diesem Kerl jetzt an die Kehle springen und diese zerquetschen!

RJ beachtete seine wütende Maske nicht weiter und lachte fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Sie haben bestimmt gemerkt, dass ich mich an die Spielregeln halte. Miss Lisbon weiht noch unter uns." Das 'noch' betonte er gefährlich.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr vor?", fragte Jane schließlich mit einer wackligen Stimme.

„Ein wenig Spaß haben." Er stand nun abrupt auf und stellte den Stuhl beiseite, dann kam er auf Jane zu und fasste ihn fest am Unterkiefer. Jane wollte sich gerade wehren, doch die Ketten an seinen Händen hinderten ihn daran.

„Und mit Ihnen werde ich wirklich schöne Sachen veranstalten!", sagte RJ bedrohlich. Dann ließ er Jane wieder los und ging zurück in den Raum aus dem er gekommen war. Er würde sich nun wieder mir Lisbon amüsieren.

„HALT!", schrie Jane verzweifelt als er die Tür aufmachte.

Lisbon erkannte Janes Stimme sofort und rief verzweifelt zurück: „Patrick?"

„Teresa! Ich bin hier!", antwortete dieser schwach. Dann schloss RJ die Tür hinter sich und verschwand mit Teresa in dem Raum.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?", fragte Lisbon weinend.

„Oh, Miss Lisbon, darüber wollen wir uns jetzt nicht unterhalten."

RJ griff wieder nach einem Messer und beugte sich über Lisbons verunstalteten Oberkörper. Dann setzte er seine furchtbare Arbeit vor und Lisbon blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schreien.

Die Schreie zerrissen Jane fast das Herz. Er kauerte auf dem Boden und dachte angestrengt nach. Wie konnte er aus diesen scheiß Handschellen entfliehen? Er sah sich im Raum um, doch dort stand nur der Stuhl. Jane dachte weiter, hatte er vielleicht irgendetwas in der Hosentasche? Er fuhr mit seinen Händen in die Taschen und kramte nach irgendetwas was ihm weiterhelfen könnte und schließlich fand er wirklich eine kleine Haarnadel. Er hob sie verblüfft hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Wie kam die Nadel in seine Tasche? Es musste Teresas sein, aber warum hatte er sie in der Hosentasche? Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, als die beiden schwimmen waren und Teresa ihre Haare hochsteckte. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, als sie durchs Wasser glitt. Ein wundervoller Anblick, dachte Jane nun völlig entspannt. Doch dann riss ihn ein erneuter Schrei aus den Gedanken und er machte sich an die Arbeit das Schloss seiner Ketten zu knacken.  
>„Komm schon! Komm schon!", murmelte er leise vor sich hin bis das erste Schloss 'Klack' machte.<br>„Ja, verdammt!", flüsterte er überwältigt zu sich selbst. Dann machte er sich an das nächste Schloss, bis er schließlich alle aufgeschlossen hatte.

Doch in der Zeit hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass die Schreie verstummt waren und man nichts mehr aus dem Raum nebenan hörte.

_Teresa … Nein!, _dachte Jane aufgebracht und schlich leise zu der Tür. Daraufhin ertönte erneut ein Schrei, der Jane sichtlich beruhigte, Lisbon lebte noch. Ja, sie musste Schmerzen ertragen, aber Schmerzen bedeuteten, dass man noch lebte und an diesen Gedanken klammerte Jane sich nun.

„Miss Lisbon, ich werde mich nochmal mit Ihrem wundervollen Freund beschäftigen. Sie laufen ja nicht weg." Er blinzelte ihr freundlich zu und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Sie sind ein Monster.", flüsterte Lisbon leise.

RJ drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sah sie eindringlich an. Doch er erwiderte nichts, er sah sie einfach nur frech grinsend an. Dann drückte er die Klinke runter und wollte in den Nebenraum eintreten...

… Darauf hatte Jane gewartet. Er holte mit dem Stuhl aus und knallte diesen RJ direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser taumelte einen kurzen Moment und stolperte rückwärts zurück in Lisbons Zimmer. Jane trat vorsichtig ein und knallte erneut den Stuhl auf den Mann. Der Stuhl zersprang in seine Einzelteile und Jane hatte nur noch ein Holzbein in der Hand. Egal, damit konnte er ihn immer noch weiter schlagen. Somit holte er erneut aus und haute das Holzbein mit all seiner Kraft erneut auf RJ Kopf. Dieser stöhnte unter dem Schmerz auf und sackte anschließend in sich zusammen.

Jane beobachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden, damit er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er wirklich bewusstlos war und ging dann zu Lisbon. Er machte die Gurte auf und betrachtete ihren blutüberströmten Körper. Er schluckte kräftig und man sah ihm sein Leiden an.

Lisbon hingegen lächelte ihn überglücklich an und bekämpfte somit die Schmerzen.

„Patrick … Patrick, du bist da.", stammelte sie schwach.

Jane strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht.

„Ich bring dich hier raus.", sagte er bestimmt und wollte sie gerade hochheben, als sich RJ allmählich wieder aufrappelte.

Jane griff sofort nach einem der Messer, die neben Lisbon lagen und schmiss die anderen in die hinterste Ecke, sodass RJ nicht eins von ihnen greifen konnte. Dann zeigte er angriffslustig auf RJ und knurrte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Lisbon versuchte sich inzwischen vorsichtig aufzuraffen und kletterte langsam von dem Tisch um sich hinter Patrick zu verstecken.

Red John stand Jane nun wieder lachend gegenüber.

„Eine interessante Wendung, Mr. Jane."

Jane grinste ihn nun verkrampft an.

„Und was haben Sie nun vor? Wollen Sie mich töten?" Red John lachte wieder verächtlich auf und sah ihn belustigt an.

„Haben Sie überhaupt den Mut dazu?"

Janes Blick wurde immer wütender und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde diesem Bastard an den Hals springen und diesen genüsslich aufschlitzen. Doch dann hörte er Lisbon leise hinter sich wimmern. Er konnte nicht lange hier mit RJ herum philosophieren. Solange würde es Lisbon wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aushalten.

Somit sprang er auf seinen Erzfeind zu und warf ihn zu Boden. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht von der plötzlichen Attacke und versuchte sich von Jane zu befreien. RJ schlug Jane kräftig ins Gesicht, sodass Janes Nase anfing zu bluten. Doch Jane war kräftiger als er und hielt ihn fest am Boden, sodass er keinen weiteren Schlag ausführen konnte. Dann legte Jane das Messer an seine Kehle...

„Ich habe so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet, du widerlicher Bastard.", schrie Jane ihn an.

Doch RJ war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von seinem Wutanfall und lächelte ihn immer noch an.

„Sie werden mich nicht töten."  
>„Und warum nicht?", fragte Jane angriffslustig und drückte das Messer noch fester gegen seine Kehle.<p>

„Wegen ihrer neuen Freundin!", sagte RJ selbstsicher und wandte Lisbon den Blick zu. Diese saß weit weg von ihnen zusammen gekrümmt auf den Boden und wimmerte.

„Sie hat nie viel von ihrer Rache gehalten, Mr. Jane! Sie will, dass ich eine rechte Strafe bekomme. Sie sollen ihre Seele nicht mit einem Mord beschmutzen."  
>Nun war es Jane der ihn verächtlich anlachte.<br>„Oh, ich habe schon mehrere Menschen getötet."

Red John sah ihn nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher an. Stimmt, Jane hatte schon Hardy und letztlich Carter auf dem Gewissen. Hardy hatte er erschossen um Lisbon zu retten und Carter schließlich weil er hoffte, dass es Red John war.

„Patrick!", sagte Lisbon schwach, „Er ist es trotz allem nicht wert."

Jane hob seinen Kopf und hörte Lisbon zu, jedoch wandte er nicht den Blick von seinem Feind ab.

„Teresa, das verstehst du nicht.", antwortete er ihr traurig.

Lisbon wusste, dass Jane nicht auf sie hören würde, er hatte bereits Carter umgebracht, weil er dachte es wäre Red John. Warum sollte er nun auf sie hören und ihm nichts tun?

„Patrick …", versuchte sie es trotzdem noch einmal.  
>„Lass es sein, Teresa!", sagte Jane nun wütend, „Er hat dich verletzt und er hat meine Familie … getötet. Er verdient den Tod!"<p>

Damit war Janes Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen auf RJ unter ihm gewidmet, der sich nicht mehr wehrte. Er musste leider feststellen, dass Jane doch kräftiger war, als er immer gedacht hatte.

Jane schlug nun genüsslich RJ ins Gesicht und betrachtete erfreut das Blut, dass aus seinem Mund lief. Doch RJ lachte auch zurück. Und das machte Jane noch rasender. Warum lachte er immer noch so fröhlich obwohl er wusste, dass er bald sterben würde?

Dann hörte Jane auf einmal einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von Lisbon und fuhr herum. Sofort machte sich Red John frei und schlug Jane ins Gesicht, sodass er auf den Boden flog und nur taumelnd wieder aufstehen konnte.

Kurz darauf fiel ein Schuss und Jane sah wie RJ langsam zu Boden sank. Er drehte sich sofort zu Lisbon um und sah sie mit einer Waffe in der Hand vor ihm stehen. Kurz darauf sank sie wieder zurück auf den Boden und stöhnte erschöpft auf. Sofort krabbelte Jane zu seiner Lisbon und stützte sie. WOHER HATTE SIE DIE VERDAMMTE WAFFE?, fragte Patrick sich aufgeregt.

„Es tut mir leid, Patrick.", sagte diese immer schwächer werdend, „Aber ich konnte dich ihn nicht töten lassen." Dann schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich erschöpft in seinen Armen zurück. Jane führte sofort seine Hand an ihren Hals und stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er ihren Puls spürte. Dann legte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und rannte aufgeregt zu RJ. Dieser hatte zum Glück keinen Puls mehr und lag reglos auf dem Boden. Jane durchsuchte ihn nach einem Handy und als er es fand, tippte er so schnell wie möglich die Notrufnummer. Dabei rannte er hinaus auf den Flur und raus aus dem Haus, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er immer noch in dem Holzhaus war und so war es auch. Glücklich rannte er wieder zurück zu Lisbon und versuchte ihre Wunden so gut wie es ging zu stillen. Er würde sie hier raus bringen können und sie somit retten!

Kurz darauf erschien der Notarzt und brachte die schwerverletzte Lisbon ins Krankenhaus …

Einige Wochen später …

„Willkommen zurück.", flüsterte Jane Lisbon glücklich ins Ohr und betrat mit ihr das Büro im CBI.

Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby standen dort erfreut vor ihnen und begrüßten die beiden.  
>„Bin ich froh, dass Sie wieder gesund sind.", sagte van Pelt und umarmte Lisbon fröhlich.<p>

Cho und Rigsby nickten ihr anerkennend zu und das Team setzte sich zufrieden zusammen um Janes Coach herum, auf dem Jane und Lisbon bereits Platz genommen hatten.

„Und bitte versprecht uns, dass ihr uns nicht noch einmal ohne etwas zu sagen verlasst!", sagte van Pelt nun ein bisschen wütend.

Jane und Lisbon nickten den dreien entschuldigend zu. Dann stand Jane auf und fing mit seiner aufrichtigen Entschuldigung an: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht mitgeteilt habe, dass Red John noch lebt. Ich weiß, ich hätte es gekonnt. Doch das Risiko wäre viel zu groß gewesen, dass Red John irgendwie von meinen Plänen erfahren hätte."  
>Cho wollte gerade etwas einwerfen als Jane ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zurückwies und weitersprach: „Ich weiß, dass wenn ihr gewusst hättet was los gewesen ist, dass ihr uns hättet helfen können. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass ihr auch noch in die Schussbahn geratet und euer Leben für mich aufs Spiel setzt."<p>

Die anderen nickten ihm zu und schluckten ihre Enttäuschung damit runter.

„Und bitte, zweifelt nicht an meinem Vertrauen zu euch … Ich vertraue euch voll und ganz.", beendete Jane seine kleine Ansprache und setzte sich zurück zu Lisbon, die ihm freudig einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Die drei anderen lächelten ihn nun zufrieden an und waren sichtlich froh über diese Worte.

_**Das was jetzt kommt, passt irgendwie nicht so ganz ans Ende. Aber ich wollte UNBEDINGT, dass die beiden in der Story das machen :D Nur es hat halt die ganze Zeit nicht gepasst^^**_

Das Team unterhielt sich noch einige Stunden gelassen über dies und das. Bis es schließlich dämmerte und Jane und Lisbon sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollten.  
>Sie gingen aus dem Büro, in den Aufzug und schließlich aus dem Gebäude. Jedoch blieb Jane wie angewurzelt unter dem kleinen Vorbau stehen und schaute in den Himmel, aus dem viele kleine Regentropfen auf die Erde fielen.<p>

„Was ist los?", fragte Lisbon sofort in einem besorgten Ton, doch Jane blieb ganz gelassen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Fall in der Highschool?", fragte er verführerisch.

Lisbon dachte zunächst an den vorletzten Fall und war sichtlich irritiert. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Es gab mehrere Fälle in einer Schule.", sagte sie belustigt.

„Aber mir ist immer nur einer ganz besonders im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben.", gab Jane verträumt zurück.

„Was meinst du?" Lisbon sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann nahm Jane ihre Hand und führte sie langsam hinaus in den Regen. Mitten auf dem Parkplatz blieb er stehen und ließ ihre Hand kurz los.  
>„Bleib genau da stehen.", sagte er und lief schnell zu seinem Auto. Kurz darauf ertönte ein Lied aus dem Wagen und er drehte es so laut auf, dass Lisbon jedes einzelne Wort des Sängers hören konnte. Sie schmunzelte glücklich und beobachtete Jane wie er langsam wieder zu ihr zurückkam.<p>

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt?"

Lisbon nickte ihm verliebt zu.  
>„Diesmal bin ich nicht mehr nur dein ehemaliger Schwarm, meine Liebe." Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und hielt ihr seine Hand auffordernd hin.<p>

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Lisbon nickte und legte ihre Hand in seine und die beiden fingen langsam an zu tanzen.

Der Regen, der ihre Kleidung nun schon durchtränkt hatte, ignorierten die beiden. Dieser Moment war einfach zu perfekt um sich über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen.

„Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass irgendwann mehr aus unserer Freundschaft werden würde.", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, „Ich wollte von da an immer der Mann sein, der an deiner Seite steht …."

**Ende**

_**So, ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen ;) Das Ende musste ich einfach unbedingt reinbringen, das hatte ich schon von Anfang an in meinem Kopf … Denn ich liebe die Folge, in der die beiden zu diesem Lied tanzen *-* Schon allein wegen dem Song, der im Hintergrund spielt ! Lied: More than words von Extreme …  
>Danke, dass ihr immer so viele Rückmeldungen gegeben habt und für dieses Kapitel sind natürlich auch Reviews erwünscht.<br>Machts gut! :)**_


End file.
